Warriors of Jasper
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: TFP. On their way to Agrabah, Sora crash landed the Gummi ship to a new world. Leaving the three Keybearers stranded on a world or a Planet called Earth. They were about to fix the ship,but when M.E.CH joins in the picture. One slight problem is happening, Silas stole their ship! How will they ever find a way to get their ship back from Silas and save Jasper, Nevada from 'Cons?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow… I know I should've continued my other stories (It'll be continued), but I just have to type up…. So, enjoy? KH-Hardcorefan4483 asked me if I could make this fic! So thanks a lot, bro :D**

**Not sure about the title though… Have any suggestions? C:**

**Sora, Riku, and Hikari's age: 15, 16, and 14 (They somehow traveled back in time)**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrival

* * *

"Great, Sora… Just great…"

The eldest in the group sigh his partner's name. The silver headed teen was frustrated that this is the fifth time that Sora has crash landed the Gummi Ship to a world. He just had to take a U-turn and crash onto a random Heartless ship. They were actually going to a world called Agrabah, but they took a detour and landed on some kind of forest desert. It was much more different than Agrabah.

"Hey!" Sora pointed his finger at the silver headed teen. "How I was supposed to know that a Heartless ship was there? Do I have eyes on my sides? No! So stop bugging me!" He yelled at the older teen.

Another brunette came into view as she summoned off her armor. She grinned sheepishly at her one year older brother and her best boy friend since she was little.

"C'mon guys… Don't fight, I can fix this ship in no time and we can go back on our route to Agrabah! What do you say Sora? Riku?" She asked nervously.

Sora and Riku huffed and crossed their arms as they both ignore the smaller brunette, who was shaking her head in annoyance. Boys will be boys, stubborn and cocky as always these two are. The younger brunette raised both her hand up and headed towards the Gummi ship's main engine.

She had a toolbox carried with her right hand. Since the two were too busy fighting each other, she has to do the repairing. She just doesn't get it, why can't they just use the Glider and MotorGlider? These two rides were much more fun and exciting than the Gummi ship.

She opened the panel and coughed loudly as there was steam coming out from the main engine. The happiness monitor and sensors was broken, and there was some Gummi blocks missing. She groaned, this might be longer than she thought.

"Hey, Sora, Riku…," She stood up as she look back at the brunette and the silver headed teen. The two didn't stop arguing. A vein pops to the younger brunette as she was ignored. "Hey guys!" She snaps.

"What is it, Hikari?" Both Sora and Riku asked in unison.

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "I think we're gonna be here longer than I thought… The happiness monitor and sensors are broken pretty badly. There're also some Gummi blocks missing. I think it might be scattered through this word." She said.

"Oh man… Well, better make this the best of it!" Sora chirped happily.

Riku shook his head and ran a hand down his face. He looked up with a groan as he followed the brunette. Hikari tap his shoulder and Riku look back at the Gummi ship's engine. His eyes widened as there was a lot of steam coming from the engine. With one last sighed, he face palmed and mumbled something to himself. He glanced over towards the two brunettes and smiled a bit.

"We need water for that anyway… So why not explore this world?" The silver headed teen suggested as he jabbed his thumb to the steaming engine.

"Yay!" The two cheered. "You're the best Riku!" Hikari grinned happily, her childish side kicking in along with Sora's.

Riku could only roll his emerald eyes as he smiled. Nothing would ever change these two brunettes from their childishness. It's their kind of thing.

Both Sora and Hikari ran inside the forest while Riku only walked calmly with his hand crossed over his chest. Sora and Hikari stopped for a moment to look back at their friend. The two grinned and told Riku to go faster. Riku only gave a sigh and ran towards them.

He speeded away from the two brunettes and said, "Let's race!" He shouted.

"Hey! You're cheating Riku!" Hikari complained as Sora grinned.

He ran pass his sister and gave a wink. "C'mon Hikari! Let's go after 'im!" Sora chirped happily.

Hikari shook her head and grinned at her brother. The two began to run towards the forest as they tried to beat their best friend and rival.

Riku soon stopped on his tracks as he head weird noises coming from the air above them. His sudden stop made Sora and Hikari bumped into him and they both fall flat on their rear. Hikari rubs her head as Sora held his rear. He just had to make a really good and hard impact.

"Did you guys hear that?" Riku asked curiously as he ran back to where the Gummi ship is parked. He hid himself at the shrubs as Sora and Hikari stared at each other and shrugged.

Sora placed both of his hands behind his head and tilted his head. "What sound? We didn't hear anything?" He said.

"Shsst! Look!" Riku pointed his finger to a black thingamajig landing next to their ship.

Actually, this thingamajig is called a helicopter and this is no ordinary helicopter. This helicopter belongs to M.E.C.H, the organization in the World or rather Planet called Earth. The certain black helicopter was landing next to their ship. The man, who has a few scars on his face, examined the weird space craft. He was confused, was there another race other than the Cybertronians on Earth? If there is, than it's more fun for him to hunt the aliens down.

The platinum blonde man monotone his finger for his troops to take the ship hooked to his helicopter. He just had to know what kind of species he's dealing with.

Hikari jolted up from her hiding spot and almost marched down to where the man stood, but Riku and Sora stopped her from even going one step forward they just know her too well in this kind of situation.

"Hey! Lemme go! That dude is stealing your ship!" Hikari exclaimed unhappily as Riku held her down.

Riku sighed heavily, "I know…, but look they're equipped with some kind of weapon technology… Like a shock gun or something." His keen eyes examined the weapons of their new enemy.

"Whoa… It looks like Cid's flare gun and Leon's gunblade combined together!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as he imagined the two weapons being combined.

Riku smack his head, "Stop day dreaming! This is reality, Sora!" Riku scolded.

"Real reality…" Hikari added.

"You too!" Riku scolds as Hikari shrugged.

The three could only stare as Sora and Riku's Gummi ship was taken away by the thingamajig or the black helicopter. Hikari shook her head. Those two just had to pick the biggest Gummi ship available at Chip N Dale's shop. Now what are those two going to do about transportation.

"I knew that you guys should at least buy a smaller ship! Or better yet, use the Glider and the MotorGlider!" Hikari suddenly yelled.

"You know that we hate to use those Gliders! It's too cold!" Sora shivered down his spine as Riku nodded in agreement.

Hikari took a deep sigh and glared at the two, as they both just reply with a shrug.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

A boy with jet black hair, a girl with long black hair and pink highlight tied in a twin tails hair style and her hair is also braided, and a small brunette with glasses were hanging out at the Autobot base like they would always do after school.

Their guardians were also hanging out with their charges. The big and bulky green Autobot was helping the girl with pink highlights with her math homework. The female Autobot was helping talking to the medic and the leader. The other two boys were actually playing Racing in their X-Box with the yellow scout. It was defiantly a normal day for them, a bit too normal.

The girl stopped for a moment as she looked up to her guardian. "Hey, Bulkhead!" She yelled as the robot named Bulkhead looked down. "Do you feel anything weird?" She asked.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it… Yes, I do feel weird. It's a bit too normal." Bulkhead reply as his hand was placed on his metal chin.

Both the boys paused their game and stared at the girl. "Miko… Don't you dare ran off away again… The last time you ran through that portal, we were almost killed by Starscream!" The eldest yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh, where's your sense in adventure, Jack? You're no fun AT ALL!" Miko struck her tongue out at Jack.

"She's right, Jack… You got to have a bit of adventure in your life." The small brunette adjusted his glasses and smiled.

Jack turn to him with a look, "Really, Raf? Really?" He asked with sarcasms.

Raf shrugged and nodded. "Yeah… Isn't that right Bumblebee?" He asked his guardian, who whirred and clinked as an answer. "See? Even Bee approves."

Jack groans and turn to his guardian, "Arcee…," He sighed. "Help me out here?"

"Busy, Jack." Arcee replied with a smirk and she heard another loud groan coming from his charge.

All of the sudden, their alarm goes on. "Decepticons!" The medic yelled as he quickly went to his computer.

"Where are they located, Ratchet?" The leader asked.

"Location: 88.61 North, 35 West. Probably another Energon mime, Optimus." Ratchet said as his blue optics narrowed.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead," Optimus said as the three Autobots already knew what was going to happen next. The leader turned his head to the medic, who grunted. "Ratchet, stay her with the children. Autobots! Roll out!" He commanded.

The four Autobots transformed into their alt-mode and went inside a light green portal.

Ratchet closed the Ground Bride before any incidents happen. Jack and Raf started to look around for anything missing. They both sighed and Jack face palmed.

"Hey, Doc! We're missing someone over here." Jack shouted over his shoulder as he slumped down to the couch.

"Miko…," Ratchet groans. "Jack, Rafael… You two know what to do." He said as the two boys stood up and nodded.

Ratchet opens up the Ground Bride with the same coordinates when he sent away the Autobots to stop the Decepticons. Both Jack and Raf ran inside the Ground Bride as if it was their routine for everyday dealing with Miko.

The medic could only sigh as he was once again, have to send the two humans to retrieve their female friend. This is the, never mind, they've lost count on how many times Miko has been snooping around to enter the Ground Bridge. That girl is going to get many attentions from the Decepticons or even M.E.C.H.

* * *

Miko jogged happily across the forest as she was searching for some action. She's the kind of girl who needs action for each day. She didn't like the part when Jack and Raf always disagree with her adrenalin for adventure. Even the Autobots told her to lay low for a few weeks because she caused a M.E.C.H's helicopter on fire and she throws a rock at Megatron's face plates.

Oh how angry Silas and Megatron is when they saw the little girl's mischief. To the Autobots, Jack, and Raf's relieve… Miko always finds a way to escape the catastrophe, either by using her phone as an escape or even yell for Bulkhead to help.

"Miko!" She heard Jack yelled.

"Hi Jack! I knew you had the adventure in 'ya!" Miko chirped happily.

Both Jack and Raf panted as they placed their hand on their knees for supports. Raf adjusted his glassed using his finger and look up at the fifteen year old Japanese girl. He shook his head. _This girl is going to be the death of someone someday. _Jack and Raf thought at the same time.

"C'mon! Let's head back! It's dangerous here! There might be Decepticons roaming this area!" Raf suggested.

"And leave the opportunity to take fighting shot of the Autobots VS the Decepticons? Heck no way I'm missing this!" Miko grabbed her pink cell phone and pushed on the camera button.

"Yes… the opportunity…" A deep low voice repeated behind the three teenagers.

Jack, Miko, and Raf turn on their back and saw the red Decepticon, known as Knocout. The crazy over dramatic Decepticon as Miko described. Knockout grabbed his electric staff and narrowed it as the staff began to fill with electricity.

"Run!" Jack grabbed Miko's and Raf's hand, and ran as fast as he can.

The three slide down the small edge and landed with a thud on the ground. They continue to run as Knockout chased them with his fast and sleek alt-mode, as a red sports car. Jack, Miko, and Raf stopped in the middle as Knockout appeared in front of them. He transformed into his bi-pedal mode and narrowed his staff to the three humans. The three stared with wide eyes. They have nowhere to run.

* * *

"Agh! I can't belive that guy stole our ship!" Sora whined as he placed his hands on the back of his head. "It cost us a lot of munny to buy it!" He exclaimed sadly.

"I blame you." Riku replied with his eyes closed.

"Hey! It's your fault too!" Sora yelled as he pointed his finger at Riku's face.

"How is it my fault Sora? You're the one who made us crash landed at this unknown world!" Riku spat back.

Hikari could only groan as she placed her hands to cover her ears. This was actually, a routine for Sora and Riku to fight with each other. A day without them fighting like this makes a day feel very weird for her. Sora and Riku are best friends but they're also rivals. She doesn't know why the two would always compete at everything with each other. Boys are just too difficult.

Her eyes narrowed as the two won't stop fighting. Her blue eyes landed on three teenagers that were cornered by a big gigantic red robot.

"Sora! Riku!" She called out to the two boys. Sora and Riku raised an eyebrow as Hikari was staring over the bush. The two leaned forward and they saw the same thing she saw. "Why I-, I'm gonna teach that red robot dude a lesson!" Hikari yelled as she rolled up her sleeves

"Wait! Hikari don't!" Sora yelled as he tried to grab his sister's arm, but he was too late. She already jumped down the edge and ran towards the red robot.

"C'mon Sora, let's go after her before she gets hurt." Riku sighed as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora nodded. Could his sister be more careless than himself?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter done! I hope you guys like it :D**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Undercover

**A/N: Late… Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this chap ^^**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: Thank you ^^ and yeah, you're right about K.O ^^. Let's see in this chap.**

**Smochaholic123: Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 2

Undercover

* * *

Hikari landed on the ground first, then Sora, and then Riku. The three hid behind a giant rock while their heads peeked to the side of the rock. Hikari glared at the red robots as he or she was threatening the three teenagers. The tallest from the three teenagers seemed to push the two younger ones behind him. The three keyblade wielders assumed he was protecting the other two.

"Now, now, children… There is no need to be afraid of Doctor Knockout. The doctor wouldn't do anything to you… yet." Knockout said as he smirked at the trio.

Hikari watch as this robot called 'Knockout' was trying to kill the three civilians. She leaned back to the rock and rested her chin on her hand. She has to do something and that something is to take action, either by beating Knockout to scrap or help the three and escape from Knockout. But, there's another option. The third one, she could get killed by the Knockout. She thought for a moment at the third option. She shook her head and grinned happily.

'_It's my job anyway to safe every living creature. So, why not? I think those three looked nicer than that 'K.O' guy, I think he's a guy?'_ Hikari shrugged as she summoned her keyblade.

Riku and Sora's eyes widened. Riku quickly grabbed her wrist before she could ever run to the battlefield. Hikari look back to her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't show yourself as a keyblade wielder. We aren't supposed to meddle with any world." Riku stated, releasing her wrist.

"Oh? But that scar dude meddle with your ship." Hikari huffed as she crossed her arms.

"She's right." Sora agreed.

Riku turn to him with a glare, "Don't encourage her! You're her brother for Pete's sake!" He yelled.

Both Sora and Hikari's head perked up. "Don't say his name as a cuss!" They both shouted in unison.

Hikari coughed and sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "Okay, okay… I won't use the keyblade, but I'll use magic on K.O!" She grinned and ran over towards the battlefield.

"Wait! Agh! No use, she won't listen…" Riku face palmed. He shook his head and glanced over to Sora, who only whistled. "I can't believe she's more reckless than you Sora..." He sighed.

Sora grinned. "Why, thank you Riku! Glad to know that I'm not reckless!"

Riku chuckled and stood up. "C'mon, let's help." He said as Sora nodded happily.

Sora and Riku stood side to side as they both watched Hikari was running towards the three teens. The two took a last glance at each other before nodding. The brunette and the silver headed teen ran to help the younger brunette from getting herself killed by this Knockout.

* * *

Hikari saw that Knockout was about to fire at the three teens. She jumped using Aero and Flow Motion to give a little power. She pushed the three and herself away from the clear shot. They landed with a loud thud as the electricity hit the ground, making black marks on it.

She slowly got up on her knees as she examined the three teens. They were groaning from the impact, but other than that, they seemed okay. The youngest of the three coughed a bit as he tries to find his red glasses. It was smoky, due to the blow on the ground that Knockout hit with his staff.

Hikari looked around for the boy's glasses and she grinned as she founds it not far away from where she was kneeling. She stood up, dusting the dust off of her knees and from her elbows. She walked carefully trying not to take attention from Knockout.

Carefully, Hikari grabbed the glasses and cleaned it up for the boy. She kneeled down and helped the boy up to his feet. The boy was a bit alarmed that someone grabbed his upper arm. He almost thought that it was one of the enemies, but when he felt no force or pain in the grip. He quickly tried to look up to the person. But, his fission was still blurry.

"I assume this is yours…" Hikari gave a grin as she placed the glasses back to the boy's eyes.

The boy adjusted the glasses on his nose and he coughed once more before looking up to see the owner of the voice. "W-Who are you?" He stuttered a bit.

"Erm… A friend, that's for sure." Hikari gace a sheepish smile and a peace sign to the boy.

The boy nod, "I'm Rafael, but call me Raf." Raf said as he moved his hand.

"Oh! I'm Light by the way…" Hikari lied. She knew that if she gave out her real name, that Knockout might've recorded it and he might give it to his leader or some sort.

"Light? What kind of name is that? Are you an alien or something?" The girl groaned as she approached Hikari.

The eldest boy smacked her head. "Miko! That's not polite! Sorry about that, she's brainless." He sighed heavily, earning a glare from Miko. "I'm Jack, she's Miko, and he's Raf." Jack introduced.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah… nice to meet you all. But I think this isn't a good time. Let's get out of here before that toaster knows you're not fried to crisps." She said.

Jack, Miko, and Raf seemed to agree with her idea. They all ducked down and crawled their way out of the battlefield to where Sora and Riku are waiting. Hikari leaded the way as Knockout almost stomp Miko in the process of getting rid of the smoke. Miko yelped in surprised and that drawn attention to the robot. He swooped his staff in the air, fanned the smoke away.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? Another girly squishy." Knockout laughed.

Hikari quickly stood up with her hands on her hip. "Squishy? Who are you calling a squishy! I am not SOFT! And I am not a girly girl! I am tough and stubborn!" She yelled as she raised her fist up. _'I think I just insulted myself…'_ the brunette sweat dropped.

Raf placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I don't think back-talking to a Decepticon like that is such a good idea." He whispered.

Hikari nodded. She looked up and struck her tongue out while putting a finger under her eyes. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked a lot more alarm than Knockout, who took one step back.

"Insulting a Decepticon in a physical way isn't such a great idea either." Jack warned as he began to take a few steps back.

Miko smack Jack's head. "Hey! I think it's a great idea! Way the go, Light!" She cheered as she earns a glare from Jack, an odd look from Raf, and a nervous grin from Hikari or 'Light'. "What?" she asked with her hands up.

Jack face palmed, "Great… You just have to revile her name to him." He shook his head as Miko pouted.

"Light...," Knockout repeated as he smirked. "That's a weird name for a squishy like you. You're too aggressive to be called 'Light'."

Hikari pretended to got hit at her heart and frowned. She didn't seem pleased that a robot just insulted her name.

"Oh yeah?" Hikari placed a hand on her hip as she placed one hand on her chin. "What kind of name is Knockout anyway? Did you lose every battle there is because of your name?" Hikari spat back.

"Oh~! You got burned!" Miko cheered.

Knockout growled as he revved his engine loudly.

Hikari stood in a fighting stance as Jack, Miko, and Raf backed away. She wanted to summon the keyblade badly! But, Riku just had to make the rule of keybearer was not supposed to revile themselves into the public. They can only do their jobs at the shadows. She smirked at the thought of freezing Knockout, but with this kind of weather. He'll break free from the ice in no time.

'_I guess weather does count…'_ Hikari thought.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked.

Hikari snap out of her thoughts as she saw a brunette and a silver haired teen standing on front of her. The two boys were holding pipes; the height was similar to the keyblade. The youngest keyblade wielder raised an eyebrow, where on Kingdom Hearts did Sora and Riku get those pipes?

Sora was recently holding two pipes; he turned to his sister and threw his extra pipe to her. Hikari caught the pipe with her right hand and grinned at her brother. She stood in a fighting stance as Sora and Riku did the same. Even though these three are either holding a keyblade or other weapons, their fighting style is much different with each other.

"Hey _Sky, Land_… Are you two ready to beat this robot to scrap?" Hikari winked at the two.

Both Sora and Riku were confused for a moment; then they got what she meant. Riku smirked as Sora gave a nod. Those were their code names. Somehow, their parents told them the meaning of their names. Sora and Hikari were overjoyed as they noticed that their names rhymed. The sky is nothing without light and the light is nothing without the sky.

"Ready than ever, Light." Riku replied with a smirk across his face.

Sora turned to Jack, Miko, and Raf. He had a big grin on his face as the three only raised an eyebrow at the small boy in front of them, well not that small. He is taller than Raf and Miko. But, compared to Riku, Sora's a bit short.

"Hey, you guys should hide while we handle this toaster. There's a big rock over there." Sora pointed his finger to the spot where he, Riku, and Hikari had been hiding.

Jack, Miko, and Raf nodded. The three ran towards the rock as Sora turn back to Knockout.

Riku ran towards the red mech and hit his right leg while Sora jumped to smack Knockout's head. Hikari stayed where she stood, she shook her head and watched as Riku and Sora kept on hitting Knockout's armor. She took a glance to her pipe and raised an eyebrow to it; this pipe is the useless weapon she ever used. Next to the wooden sword of course, she cannot even hurt any Heartless using that sword.

Knockout finally had enough; he grabbed Sora by his hood and kicked Riku away. The Decepticon also throw Sora away from his sight. The two landed on the ground, near Hikari stood as she bends down to poke both Sora and Riku with the tip of her pipe.

"Hey… This pipe is useless," Hikari said as she stood up again, putting her pipe on her shoulder. "Whose idea was it to use this?"

Sora and Riku pointed a finger at each other as they laid down on the ground, worn out from hitting on Knockout. Hikari sighed as she face palmed, how can these two acted like kids at the time like this? Well, she was the one who asked.

* * *

Knockout stared at the sparklings in front of him; they were ridiculously fighting each other. The small femme groaned as the other brunette is fighting with the male silver haired boy. Knockout saw that the femme began to yell at the two to break it up and she was trying to separate them from hurting each other. At this, Knockout sighed. Why do humans have to be so difficult?

* * *

Bumblebee speeded towards the location of the children, where Ratchet had sent the coordinates to him. He vented heavily, probably this was another of Miko's action, making his charge and Jack to go after her. Sometimes, the scout just doesn't get it. What makes encountering a Decepticon is fun for Miko? For all he knew, encountering a Decepticon might kill her in an instant.

_**Bumblebee, have you reached their location yet?**_ Optimus Prime said through Bumblebee's communication link.

_**Not yet, sir,**_ Bumblebee replied. _**I am going to speed up to them now.**_ He said.

_**Alright, **_Optimus sigh_**. Protect the children and bring them back to base.**_ Optimus ended the link.

The scout revved his engine loudly as he speeded towards the location. Just as he saw Knockout, the wacko Decepticon medic, he was about to transform. However, as he sees there were three kids. He suddenly stopped. The scout watched from a distance as he observed the kids.

The female was trying to break the other two up from fighting each other. This female is different from Bumblebee's point of view; she isn't like Miko, who's dressed in fashion and style. No, this female is dressed in some sort of a military jacket and dark grey Capri pants that is slightly roll up to above her ankle. Her shoes aren't normal too, it is made from 100% pure metal. There is also a weird symbol on the back of her jacket.

These two boys aren't so different than the female too. The brown haired male is wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt, black knee length cargo pants, a pair of oversized yellow shoes, and he really has a super spiky hairstyle. The other boy is also different. His hair is probably dyed to silver because silver is not a normal hair color. His clothes are a black turtleneck shirt, with a yellow and white jacket, dark blue cargo pants, and white sneakers.

Whoever these kids are, they are not from around Nevada.

Bumblebee saw Knockout was aiming his plasma cannon at the three kids. He quickly turned his engine on and speeded towards the three. Since, they were too busy fighting each other, they didn't noticed that Knockout was going to kill them. Quickly, Bumblebee transformed and swooped the three into his hand. He blasted a shot to Knockout and left the medic. Bumblebee set the three down to the ground as the male brown haired boy gain his balance while the other two seemed fine.

Bumblebee glanced at Knockout and he was already gone. He beeped as his door wings slumped down in relief.

**Are you okay?** Bumblebee asked as he could only beep and click.

He wished he had his vocal processor fixed. He was getting sick of only clicking and beeping as his communication.

"Yeah, we're good…" The male brown haired boy said as he shook his head, blinking a few times.

"Fine, thanks for asking," The female grinned.

"Good," The silver haired boy replied with his arms crossed.

Bumblebee jumped. They can understand his beeping and clicking? He bends down to their level and stared wide at the three with his wide electric blue optics.

**You can understand me…** He said, amazed.

The female looked at her two friends, looking confused. She walked closer to Bumblebee with a big grin. "Why won't we understand? You talk very clearly." She said.

**Oh… Have you three seen three other kids? There is one girl with black hair, one boy with black hair, and another boy with brown hair**. Bumblebee asked as he described.

"You mean Miko, Jack, and Raf?" The female asked.

Bumblebee beeped happily. **Yeah! How do you know them?**

The silver haired teen chuckled, "We've meet the before, they're over there by the rock. But, where's that other robot?" He scans the area, looking for the wacko medic.

**Thanks! And about the robot, he escaped, don't worry about him. He has gone back to his ship.** The scout chirped.

"That's a relief…" The brown haired boy signed heavily in relief while putting one of his hands on his chest.

"Yahooo! That was amazing!" They heard Miko yelled in excitement.

Bumblebee, the two brown haired teen, and the silver haired boy turned around to her. Raf smiled up to his guardian and Bumblebee only beeped worriedly. Raf jumps on Bumblebee's hand and sat on his shoulder while Miko and Jack began to argue with each other.

"You guys were stupid! Why did you fight Knockout with a pipe?!" Jack yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

The brown haired boy pouted, "Hey! We did not have any weapons here! So we just took the pipes, okay?!" He yelled back.

"Who cares, Jack?! Light, Sky, and Land are awesome!" Miko screamed at her friend.

_Light? Sky? Land? What odd names for humans…_ Bumblebee thought.

"So? They were still stupid for facing a Decepticon like that." Jack frowns.

"We're not stupid!" Land yelled.

Bumblebee beeped, this isn't going to end well.

**Okay, okay! Let's get back to base… Ratchet might be worried.** Bumblebee vented heavily.

Both Jack and Miko stared at Bumblebee and then to Raf, wanting a translation.

"He said _'Okay,okay! Let's head back to base… Ratchet might be worried.'_ Who's Ratchet?" Sky asked as he placed both of his hand on the back of his head.

Raf gave a look to Sky, "You can understand him?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Sky replied with a grin.

There was a green portal opened right beside Bumblebee. The Autobot stepped inside with Raf sitting on his shoulder while Jack and Miko began to argue again. Bumblebee stopped and looked back as he saw Sky, Land, and Light were staring at the ground bridge. He beeped and the three stepped inside.

* * *

"Primus! You've bring three more children?!" The one called Ratchet yelled as he pointed to Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

Bumblebee shrugged as he let Raf down his shoulder to the platform.

Hikari sheepishly grinned as Sora pouted.

"We are NOT kids!" Sora raised his fist up.

"So-Sky! Stop that!" Riku or Land smack Sora's head.

"AW! You stop it R-Land!" Sora rubbed the spot where Riku had hit him.

Hikari shook her head at her brother and her best friend. "Break it up! Do _I _have to smack you heads again?!" She yelled.

"Do _we_ have to smack you head too?" Both Sora and Riku said in unison.

Hikari face palmed again as she just got told by her brother and her friend. They were impossible to break when they're fighting like this. She decided to ignore the two and turn her full attention to the medic and the yellow scout, the two robots in front of her.

"Ignore those two idiots. They _love _to do that," Hikari grinned. "The name's Light, nice to meet you." She raised her hand for Ratchet and Bumblebee to shake.

**The name's Bumblebee!** The scout beeped happily.

"Ratchet," The medic grumpily said. "How did you get here?"

Hikari pointed to the green ground bridge and explained, "Some robot dude tried to kill Jack, Miko, and Raf. We just happen to pass by the place."

"Yeah!" Miko agreed. "You should've seen Light, Sky, and Land fight! They were awesome!" She cheered, giving a thumb up to Hikari.

Hikari return the gesture and grinned.

"What odd names they have…" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

Jack scoffs. "Yeah, but they were still reckless… Like you Miko, I can't believe we brought three more Miko's…." He shook his head.

"That bad?" Hikari whispered as she leaned towards Bumblebee.

He shrugs. **Yeah, she's that bad. And you don't know the half of it.**

Another ground bridge was opened up from the road.

**Here they are now**

* * *

**A/N: End of chap ^^ and sorry for RIku's OOCness, he needs to be a bit more relaxed and enjoy his childhood XD**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483, smoshaholic123, and kingdomkey0703 for adding this story to their favs! **

**KH-Hardorefan4483 for adding this story to his alerts!**

**R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Prime

**A/N: A new chap ^^ and thanks for the reviews ^^**

**Fanreader500: Thank you so much ^^, and I'll try my best to make as many as KH keyblade scene as much as possible! Along with TFP's! ^^**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: XD Ratch is always like that ^^, yup! Heartless and all is a big part of KH and Cons are a big part of TF ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 3

Team Prime

* * *

Screeching sounds were heard from the green portal. Three more figures appeared in front of their eyes, the cars and the motorcycle stopped right in front of the keybearers. The biggest of the cars flickered on and off its headlights. Sora, Riku, and Hikari shrugged to each other as the flickering stopped. Then, something the unexpected happen, well technically, it was expected by the three keyblade bearer, but they just want to play along.

The red and blue car stopped transforming and stood proudly at his height.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari stared in awe as this robot is bigger than Bumblebee and Ratchet.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said as he looked down to the three keyblade wielders.

Optimus direct his hand to a blue female robot, "Arcee, our femme warrior." He said.

"Hey," Arcee said coolly.

The three keyblade wielder nodded. Optimus gave a slight nod and direct his hand again and this time to the green bulky robot. "Bulkhead, our ex-Wrecker." He introduced with a small sigh.

"What's kickin' kids?" Bulkhead grinned.

Sora and Hikari grinned back at the bulky Autobot while Riku only shook his head at the brunettes' childish acts.

"Hey! The name's Sky! It's nice to meet you all!" Sora introduces using his codename.

"Light's the name, don't wear it out!" Hikari gave a thumb up to the Autobots.

Optimus chuckled softly and he turned to Riku, who grunted in respond. Looks like, the leader knew that Riku is going to get along with Ratchet just fine. Bulkhead snickered as Arcee smirked, these two Autobots also knew that the silver haired boy would get along with Ratchet. Bumblebee beeped in amusement as Jack, Miko, and Raf snickered at both Ratchet and Riku.

Riku simply closed his eyes and look away from Optimus. He wasn't going to get along with anyone except his friends. He was traumatized because of Ansem, that no good Heartless creator entered his Heart and made him power hungry. He almost killed Sora and Hikari in the process! With the power he had, he couldn't even bring back Namine and Kairi! He learned one very important lesson, even with all the power in the world, Darkness can't win over a strong bond of friendship.

Sora and Hikari glared at him. They both knew that Riku was still mad that Darkness took over, so it was understandable. The two sighed heavily. Hikari slumped down her shoulders as Sora face palmed.

"Hey, Optimus!" Sora yelled as he waved his hands up in the air. Optimus looked down and stared at him. "Don't mind the silver idiot over there… His name's Land by the way." The brunette smiled sheepishly.

"What weird names…" Bulkhead whispered and he received a glare from Arcee. The blue female Autobot nudges him on his chest plates and Bulkhead gave a loud 'oof' as a respond.

"Hi," Riku greeted. "Alright then, now that's over. Sky, Light, let's go. We need to find our vehicle." He continued while Sora and Hikari glanced at each other.

Riku walk over towards Ratchet. "Hey you, medic," He received a scowl from Ratchet. "Can you use that thingamajig to transport us to the nearest town?"

"I'll be happy to," Ratchet replied with a relief tone. He pressed in the coordinates and the light green portal was destined to Jasper, Nevada. "There you go! Now get!" The medic ordered.

Riku scowled at him as he walked towards the ground bridge. Miko pouted and glanced over to Jack. Raf also glanced over to Jack. The black haired boy glanced at Miko and Raf, and then he gave a shrug.

"Man… He's just like you." Miko mumbled.

**I agree.** Bumblebee chirped happily as Raf nodded.

Jack gave them all a look and shrugged again.

Sora stared at Riku for a moment as he enters the ground bridge. He shook his head and gave an apologetic look to the Autobots. Sora placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder. He smiled nervously as Hikari nodded. The brunette ran after his friend as his sister stayed behind. He look back once more before entering the ground bridge, he waved his hand and jumped in.

Hikari could only shook her head with a loud sigh.

"What's his problem?" Miko asked as she walks down.

The brunette turned to the Japanese girl and smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, Miko… He really had a dark past… More likely one of the worse things ever." She answered.

"Has he broken the rules?" Optimus asked, curiosity was already heard from his voice.

Hikari laughed, "Well… yeah." She gave a peace sign as the Autobots looked alarmed. "We've broke a lot of rules… not in a rebellious way, but in a good way. More like Robin Hood, you know he wears green and looks like Peter Pan?"

"Wow! I like you already! What did you do?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Miko!" Jack, Raf, and Bulkhead scolded.

Hikari gave one last grin before running off to the ground bridge. "Sorry guys! I really have to catch up with them! But I promise this isn't the last time we meet again!" she waved goodbye.

Optimus stared at the sparkling. He guessed that she is as old as Raf. The sparklings are very different than any sparkling. Those three are the weirdest children they have ever met. The leader of the Autobots smiled. Light is right, they will meet again soon. The world is smaller than you think.

* * *

Raf silently walks out of school. He had to go back to base himself with Bumblebee, since Jack is at work and Miko is at detention. The little twelve in a half year old boy waited for his guardian to come and pick him up from school. Luckily, no one was around the front school, Raf smiled and reached inside his bag. He grabbed his laptop and began to type into something about the three new friends he has met yesterday.

He was one curious boy. He has to know everything about something new. It just interests him to see something exciting, not in a Miko way of course. Raf began to typed in the names in his blog and didn't found any result about a girl named Light, a boy named Sky, and another boy named Land. Only random pictures showed up to his screen and they didn't fit in any description Raf has typed into the screen.

When Raf was typing some more description, someone suddenly grabbed his laptop. Raf look up and saw the school bully, Vince. The brunette with red glasses glared at Vince as he tries to get his laptop back from him. But, Vince kept on throwing Raf's laptop to his friends. It was almost like the monkey in the middle.

"Give that back!" Raf yelled.

"Or else?" Vince laughed.

"Or else I'll kick your behind!"

Someone shouted from behind Vince. The person grabbed Raf's laptop and put her left hand on her hip. Raf's eyes brighten as he saw his savior. She has short messy brown hair and light blue eyes. She goes by the name of Light, but unknown to him, she's known as Hikari.

"Well, Raffy finally got a girl! And she's older!" Vince laughed loudly.

Hikari and Raf glared at Vince and his friends. Hikari tried to ignore him as she gave Raf his laptop back. She cracked her knuckles as she turn to Vince with a challenging glare and grin. It was one of her signature to challenge someone into a fight. The simply knuckle crack and grin would trigger anyone to fight.

"Oh yeah? If you mock us, then I'll ask: Where's your girlfriend?" Hikari smirked as she clenched her fist.

Vince and his friend took a step back as they glared at her ad Raf. "Well? If you admit you're a man, then let's play a little game." Hikari grinned.

The orange haired boy turned around and walked away with his friends. Hikari and Raf smirked at each other as they both nodded to each other.

"Awwww is the bully scared of a little girl? Are you chickening out from a challenge?" Hikari teased as she makes chicken noises.

Vince clenched his teeth and scowled as he turned to Hikari. "Fine, little girl! I accept your challenge!" he pointed his finger at Hikari.

"Great! Wait for one minute!" Hikari chirped as she went behind a tree.

* * *

After a minute had passed, Hikari came out with two blue bats and a suit of balls. Vince and his friends laughed at her loudly while Raf stared with wide eyes. He adjusted his glasses back to his nose and gawked at Hikari. She was wearing a helmet with a ball on top, a vest with balls, and her both upper arms were covered in blue balls.

"Here you go!" Hikari threw the vest, helmet, balls, and the blue bat to Vince. "How about it? A game of one on one! No cheating! Just us two!"

"I accept." Vince smirked as he puts on his uniform.

"So this is a sport game back at my hometown, the rules are: no cheating and the most player that still have their balls wins!" Hikari cheered as she pumped her fist up. "Ready? Start!"

She jumped forward and slashed Vince with her Struggle bat. Sadly, Vince wasn't prepared. His fist ball was hit and he lost one. Hikari jumped away as Vince tries to kick her. If he wanted to play rough, then so be it.

Hikari jumped up and smacked the helmet's ball and she landed on the other side safely. But, she used that chance to hit Vince's back balls. She got the total of six balls and Vince only has none. Hikari grinned as she swung the bat over her shoulder; she was a challenging hand to Vince, that make him charged at her.

Hikari slide underneath the gap between his legs and hit the ball on his leg. Vince growled and punched Hikari, luckily, she dodge the punch and did a backflip while kicking Vince's chin in the process.

She dodged down and let Vince went by pass her. Hikari hit the ball on his upper arm and hit another and another, until one was left. She simply does nothing, she only placed her bat on her side and let Vince hit himself. Finally, after five minutes of Struggle, Hikari won!

Raf was cheering at the sides, he was proud that a girl beat Vince, the bully. Miko would probably picture this and used for blackmailing Vince.

"Hey, that was a nice game!" Hikari offered her hand to Vince.

"Whatever." Vince spat as he slap Hikari's offering hand away.

He stormed away with his friends as Raf ran towards Hikari with a big grin.

"Geez! What a jerk!" Hikari yelled out loud, for Vince to hear.

Raf laughed, "You're right, Light! He is a jerk!" he smiled. "Thanks for the save."

Hikari glanced over to him and grinned, "You're welcome, Raf!"

Raf glanced around, looking for Sora and Riku. He turned to Hikari, who was taking off her vest and helmet. "Hey, where's Sky and Land? Aren't they with you yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! Sky and Land are scouting this town. Apparently I got this area! Lucky huh? So, where's Bee?" Hikari asked back.

Raf laughed. "He's on his way."

_.:Hikari! We need your help A.S.A.P!:._ Sora said through the communication device.

The brunette slightly nodded as she touched her ear piece. She smiled at Raf and bowed. "Sorry Raf… Sky and Land need me to… handle something very important." She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh… Okay…" Raf replied.

Hikari nodded and ran off to the other side of the road. Raf watched at the older brunette ran towards a dark alley. He watched with curiosity, what was she going to do with Sky and Land anyway? Well, there's just one way to find out.

* * *

Hikari ran towards the location where Sora and Riku told her. It was a long run, but it ended up at an empty large space. She tippy toed to the placed Riku and Sora was ducking down at the bushes. She sat between Sora and Riku as the three watched a few figures appeared out of nowhere. It was the same scar dude that kidnapped Sora and Riku's Gummi ship.

The three scowled as they saw the scar dude. They just have to get their ship back and they could get back to their journey to save the worlds from Darkness. Hikari raised her hand up and almost summoned her keyblade, but Riku stopped her while Sora sighed. The three were about to follow scar dude, since he was already in a thingamajig that could fly. They were almost in pursuit, until a certain Decepticon stopped them.

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? Humans?" The sadistic voice reminded them of a Nobody called Larxene.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari jumped in surprised as they turned around. Their eyes widened as they saw a giant-spider-robot-look-alike was standing in front of them. The three jumped back in a distance and stood in a fighting stance.

"My, my, my, feisty humans… I would love to have you heads added into my collection." She purred.

"EW! You're gross!" Sora pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah! I agree! And I hate spiders!" Hikari joined in as she stood in a fighting stance.

Riku shrugged and went to his hand-to-hand combat style stance.

Just as the three were about to attack the spider-like-robot, but they were stopped.

"Airachnid!"

* * *

**A/N: Chap done ^^ a bit short, I know… the next will be longer! I promise!**

**Vince is a jerk… I just saw him and I already know he's a jerk…**

**R&R please ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4: Wanted

**A/N: A late update! Sorry! But thanks for the fav and alert and Reviews! They made my day and I'm super happy!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **I know, Jack should've just leave him get capture by KO! Let the cons torture him! (I'm really evil *laughs) XD**

Fanreader500: **Thank you ^^ and sorry for this one, it's really late… Poor Riku… Stupid Ansem the Seeker of Darkness… still hate that guy. I'll try and make it there… I hope XD**

Awesomeness: **Awww. Thank you so much! And call me Wing or 1357 XD**

FreakDaFreakOut2: **Thank you so much!**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 4

Wanted

* * *

"Airachnid!"

The three keyblade wielder and Airachnid turned their heads to the source of the voice. The voice belongs to the certain blue femme Autobot, Arcee.

"Arcee!" Both Sora and Hikari called out happily.

Arcee looks down and smiled at the brunettes, and her head snap back at Airachnid. She pulled out a twin wrist blade as she stood in a battle stance. Sora, Hikari cheered for the femme Autobot as Riku smirked.

"Sky! Land! Light! Over here!" The three heard their names being called by a certain black haired teenager.

"Jack!" Hikari grinned as she ran towards him.

Jack smiled at the brunette as she slid towards him, making a small dust cloud behind her. "You guys okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yup, we're good." Sora answered.

Riku crossed his arms as he gave Jack a look. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a small 'tsk'.

Jack gave him a look. "I'm saving your butt and you asked me with that tone?" He stood up, his eyebrows furrowed down.

"We don't need to be saved by you and your 'friends', Jack." Riku deepens the word 'friend'.

"Oh yeah? Well, if Arcee didn't swoop in the scene, Airachnid would've used her staff to cut your head clean off your shoulders and then use your pretty little silver head as one of her trophies!" Jack spat as he grabbed Riku's collar.

Riku gave a growl and slapped Jack's hand away. "Well Mr. I-am-the-boss, let me get this straight to your little head. We don't need you and your friends to help us from the Decepticons! We can take care of ourselves!" He snarled.

Jack clenched his fist as Riku glared at him. While the two were fighting, Sora and Hikari were feeling the weird awkward moment where they both had nothing to do with. They were sitting down on the ground while Riku and Jack are still arguing about something pointless. The two brunettes sighed heavily.

Sure, Riku had a hard life in his past. He betrayed Sora, almost kills him and the others, kidnapping, and he let the Darkness inside of him take him over. The silver haired teen felt guilty for what he has done to his friends and yet, his friends still forgives him and accepts him. He was furious when he heard his youngest friend was with the Organization and with no memories at all. He never did forgive Xemnas and Master Xehanort. He never seemed to let it all go.

But Hikari also had a hard past. She was with the Organization for one year and she helped them collect Hearts! She never set foot on the islands for almost two and a half years and when she returned home, she was excited. The bubbly and cheerful character she had was all she needs to forget everything she has done in the past.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Sora groaned as he face palmed. He never had once thought that Riku would actually have a verbal fight with another human other than Sora himself.

Hikari nodded in agreement, "We should do something before Airachnid noticed us," She said as she stood up. Her brother did the same too. Sora quickly grabbed Riku by his shoulders while Hikari gave Jack the same thing. "Hey! Knock it off!" She yelled.

"What's got into you Riku?" Sora asked worriedly.

Riku and Jack stopped struggling as they all heard a loud clang beside them.

It was Airachnid.

The spider femme turned her head to face the four humans. She gave the four humans with an evil smirk. She shakily stood up as Hikari stared at the femme. If Airachnid is here, then where's Arcee?

Jack nudges Hikari as she turns to him slowly. She nodded and turned her back as she, Sora, Riku, and Jack began to run the opposite direction from Airachnid. When they were escaping Airachnid, something hit Hikari's mind. Arcee could be in danger! She has to help the blue femme!

Hikari suddenly hit the brake of her heel. She turned around and ran at Airachnid while Sora, Riku, and Jack turned around to see the brunette was running towards the enemy. Sora and Riku groaned as Jack stared in horror. That girl is going to get herself killed by the Decepticons!

Airachnid smirked as Hikari ran towards her. She narrowed her staff and stabbed it to the ground as Hikari was in front of her, but she missed. The keyblade wielder slide away from the Decepticon, that got Airachnid startled. She saw that the brown haired femme was dodging away from her. The Decepticon gave a snarl as she threw her staff to Hikari.

Hikari turned back and back-flipped away a few times to avoid the rumbles. She glared up at the spider femme. She looks back down again to scan the area to look for Arcee. A tint of blue was spotted from the corner of her eyes. The tint of blue is defiantly Arcee. The brunette quickly ran towards the unconscious blue femme.

"Arcee! Are you alright?" Hikari asked worriedly.

The blue femme pushed herself up weakly with her elbows. "Yeah… I'm good, thanks for asking, kid." She answered.

"Aww, how sweet of your new charge, Arcee." Airachnid purred darkly as she slowly walks toward Arcee and Hikari.

Arcee gave a growl. "Stay behind me, Light…" she ordered.

Hikari closed her eyes and opened them back as she glares at Airachnid. She stood in front of Arcee bravely, even though she has great fear of spiders. "You have to get through me first!" she yelled.

A bright light covered her right hand and a giant key appeared out of the light. Both Arcee and Airachnid stared in surprised as the girl in front of their optics is holding a harmless weapon that appeared out of nowhere. The design is formed into a giant oversized key. The giant key's guards are somewhat like angel's wings. The hilt is long covered by golden swirls. And the blade is a half ten point star with a golden crown in the middle of the star.

"What's this? Are you using a harmless weapon to defend her?" Airachnid asked Hikari with an evil smirk.

"For the record, this weapon is not harmless! It's the strongest weapon known to Light!" Hikari pointed out with her keyblade narrowed to Airachnid.

Airachnid laughed as Arcee stared at Hikari with wide optics. She could get herself hurt or worse, killed! The blue femme tried to push herself up, but failed as her feet was tangled with Airachnid's web.

"Light!" Riku screamed as he got full attention from the three femmes. Hikari hung her head down; she knew that she would get a scolding of her life. But saving Arcee is now her top priority. "Go for it!" He screamed again giving a thumbs up.

Hikari was surprised. She was expecting a yell or a scold, but instead she got encouragement. A grin appeared on her face as she return the thumbs up to Riku. She took one deep breath and stood in a fighting stance as she narrowed her keyblade to Airachnid.

"Here we go!" Hikari exclaimed excitedly as she charged at Airachnid. She jumped up using Flow Motion and slashed Airachnid, but the spider femme jumped away from her, letting the keyblade wielder hit the ground with the key.

Hikari ran again towards Airachnid. She swung her keyblade as Airachnid blocked her key with her staff. One of Airachnid's spider leg swing to slash Hikari's waist, but she released her attack and blocked the spider leg. She jumped as another Airachnid 's spider leg stabbed the ground. The brunette hooked her keyblade to one of the leg and spins around; she released the hook and cast a Blizzard spell at Airachnid's face.

The spider femme backed away as she tried to get rid of the ice off of her face. Hikari grinned and jumped back up. She dashed down and slashed Airachnid from above. The femme backed away a few steps as she glares at Hikari. The spider femme turned into a helicopter and flew away from the battle field.

"Light!" Hikari heard Sora called her undercover name. She turned to him with a big smile. "You did great! Love the way you freeze her face!" he raised his hand and high-five with his sister.

"Thanks!" She replied with a big childish grin. "I'm sure we'll get her next time." The grin faded, replaced with a small frown.

A soft groan can be heard. The two brunettes turn and saw Arcee was struggling to escape Airachnid's web. Hikari turn to Sora, who nodded in return. As for Jack and Riku, they both watch the brunettes leaned down to Arcee's foot. The silver haired teen crossed his arms as he lean against the pole, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ewww… There's something purple stuck on your foot Arcee." Sora pokes it with a stick as Arcee sighed heavily.

"I know, Sky… You think I didn't notice it?" She frowned.

"Okay…," Sora rolled his eyes. "Hikari, you heal Arcee's foot as I pull this web. Ready? One, two, three!" Sora yelled while pulling the web off.

"Cura!" A flower appeared above Arcee's foot, releasing a bunch of smaller flowers and a warm light. The warm light cured the scratched on Arcee's armor. It surprised Jack, even Arcee herself.

Arcee stood up shakily, but she regained her balance back after a few minutes. "How did you do that?" She asked curiously.

"Dunno. I guess I learned it from someone, I think." Hikari rubbed the back of her neck.

_**.:Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Do you two hear me?:.**_ Arcee used the inner comm.

_**.:Loud and clear, Arcee. What's wrong?:.**_ Bulkhead asked.

_**.:Loud and clear too.:.**_ Bumblebee chirped.

_**.:I need you two here right away. We need to take our guest back to base. Coordinates, 38.5 North East, behind the old abandoned factory.:.**_ Arcee explained.

_**.:Got it. We're on our way.:.**_

Arcee ended the link as she heard a few snickering coming from underneath her gaze. She smiled at the three newcomers. They weren't that bad especially Hikari, well she's the combination of Miko and Raf. Riku's the exact replica of when Arcee first met Jack and Sora is almost a 100% like Miko. It wasn't that bad to have another Jack, another Miko, and a half Raf half Miko.

Hikari summoned her keyblade away as Jack stared at the girl in front of him. "What is that thing anyway?" He asked.

"That's a keyblade," Riku answered with a cough. Jack turned to him with a glare as he crossed his arms. "One of the most powerful weapon known to mankind," The silver haired keyblade wielder continued.

"You forgot womenkind." Hikari whispered and snickered with her brother.

Riku shot them a glare as the brunettes returned him an innocent whistle. "Anyway, it's more powerful than any of your weapon, _Jack_." He spat Jack's name.

Arcee shook her head at the humans' attitude. Her audio receptors picked up loud engine sounds coming towards her way. She smirked as placed a hand on her hip as a certain yellow camaro along with a green truck came into view. The two transformed as they let their charges out.

"Hi Jack! Hi Land! Hi Light! Hi Sky!" Miko chirped happily as she waved her arms in the air.

"Hey," Raf greeted.

"Sup." Both Sora and Hikari greeted with a grin.

"Enough greetings, I'm sure Optimus and the others will be surprised what you three can do." Arcee smirked down at Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

Sora nodded, but something caught his eyes. From the corner of the building, he saw a black creature with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. His blue eyes widened in shock and anger. How could a Heartless get here? The keyblade wielder never even saw a single Heartless when they arrived. The brunette carefully tapped Hikari's and Riku's shoulder. The two turned to Sora with a confused look. He pointed to the direction of the Heartless and they both jumped a bit, alerting the Autobots.

"EEEEKKKK!" Miko squealed.

"What's the matter?" Raf asked as Bulkhead turned his hand into a wrecking ball.

"A giant ant!" She squealed as she began to run away to hide behind Bulkhead's foot.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari cringed as they heard the words. They were alarmed that the Heartless were coming towards them all. A swarm of Heartless appeared out of nowhere and the Autobots stared in surprised while Jack, Miko, and Raf stared in pure horror.

"What are these things?! Insecticons?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

**No! Airachnid isn't here! And they can't be killed!** Bumblebee beeped, panicking.

A Heartless decided to hitchhike on Bumblebee's foot. The little black creature began to climb up to Bumblebee's chest plates as the claws cringed on his armor. The scout beeped as he tries to shoo the creatures away. He fell on his back and scooted away from the swarm.

"Bee!" Raf yelled as he ran towards Bumblebee, but Jack stopped him.

"Don't! We don't know for sure who or what those things are!" Jack yelled as he backed away along with Miko and Raf.

Miko placed her hands on her hips and bend her back forward a bit. "Bulkhead! Kill those ugly creatures! They're seriously creeping the heck me out!" She let out a high squeal.

"I'm trying over here Miko!"Bulkhead shouted. He turned to the scout and he was already halfway black. "Bee! Hang on!"

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the black disappeared from Bumblebee's armor. The scout slowly opened his optics and widened in surprised as he found three sparklings in front of him, holding a giant key in their hands.

**What in the name of Primus is that thing! **Bumblebee clicked.

Hikari turned to him with a small smile. She hurriedly jogged to Bumblebee and fell to her knees as she examined the dents and scratches Bumblebee got from the Heartless. She got up to her feet and narrowed her keyblade to the scout's leg. Such a small word, but it could heal his wounded leg.

**Wow **Bumblebee vented.

"Hehehe," Hikari laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We'll explain later." She slashed one of the creatures with the blade and tuned to Bumblebee with a serious look. "Go and hide! We'll take this!" She grinned.

**But, you're just a sparkling!** Bumblebee disagreed.

"Trust us, Bee! We can take 'em!" Sora raised his thumb up.

Bumblebee beeped worriedly, but nodded. He stood up and scooped his charge, Miko, and Jack away from the black creatures. He raised his hand up from Jack, Miko, and Raf to stood or sit at his shoulders. The scout turned his hand into plasma cannons as Bulkhead and Arcee backed away weapons in hand.

"Light, Sky, let's get this job finished." Riku smirked as he raised his keyblade up.

"On it!" Both Sora and Hikari exclaimed happily.

They haven't got any Heartless action since they arrived at the mysterious world. Before, they've been to Halloween Town. It just happen that Jack, not Jack, but Jack the Skeleton wanted to make the Nightmares dance to his beat. It didn't turn out well too, the Nightmares began to jumped away from the stage and attacked the citizens. It wasn't long until Sora, Riku, and Hikari saves the day.

Riku charged at the Heartless, he stabbed the Heartless from above. He landed gently on the ground and began to slash the Heartless away. With one swing of the keyblade and poof goes the creature. He smirked as he back-flipped away from an attack. The silver haired keyblade wielder threw his keyblade from the air and cast a Thundara at the Heartless bellow him.

He blocked the claws that tried to reach to his Heart and pushed the Heartless away from him. He saw a Heartless went pass by him to the Autobots and the humans. He gave a growl and glanced over to Sora, who had finished with his side.

"Sora! Heartless six o'clock to South!" Riku shouted.

The brunette nodded and ran to South. He slashed the Heartless that was about to jumped at Arcee by throwing his keyblade around, using Strike Raid. He caught the keyblade back in his hands and grinned happily as he wiped his nose. Arcee gave a look and shook it off as the brunette began to fight again.

Hikari was too busy slashing the Heartless when she didn't even realized a Heartless snuck up on her back. It jumped.

"Light! Behind you!" Raf warned.

Suddenly, Hikari disappeared from sight and appeared behind the Heartless. After one slash, she disappeared again to the next Heartless and another, and another. A few more single slashes to each Heartless, she appeared and the Heartless that was slashed once, all disappeared in a black cloud dust.

A big Darkside appeared behind Hikari and Sora as they both were fighting side to side. The two realized the big Heartless and turned around, only to get clawed off the ground. They both flew across the parking lot and landed not so gently. The two groaned loudly as they slowly stood up.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Hikari groaned and rubbed her head. "I'm good, I think…" She stood up with a glare at the Darkside.

"You're gonna pay for that you ugly Heartless! When I get my hand on you, you'll wish that you're never been born!" Hikari yelled furiously as she stomped her foot.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Sora laughed.

"Why should I calm down?! And don't call me tiger!" Hikari smacked Sora's head.

"Aw! Knock it off! Your smack hurts!" Sora whined.

Hikari stormed off from Sora to the Darkside. She threw her keyblade right to the hole on the Darkside's stomach, using Strike Raid. The Darkside quickly disappeared as Hikari crossed her arms with a huff coming out of her mouth. Sora laughed nervously as he saw his sister getting a bit short tempered, maybe she spends too much time with Donald. Sometimes, his sister could be so scary, even scarier than Saix in Berserk mode.

"Calm down there Light!" Sora laughed nervously as Hikari sighed heavily.

She took a few deep breaths before grinning at Sora. "Alright, now that the Heartless are all taken care of… Where's Riku?" She asked.

"Right here," Riku answered from behind. "Why? Miss me?" He teased with an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk.

Both Sora and Hikari made a face. "Ew! Get real!" Hikari laughed and punched his shoulder.

Riku laughed as he put Hikari into a headlock. The silver haired teen gave the younger brunette a noogie as she was struggling to break free from the headlock.

"Stop it! You're messing my hair!" Hikari whined as she broke free.

"You know that you're the only one who I can put into a headlock. Kairi would yell at me and Namine would never talk to me for a day. Aqua and Terra are too big. As for Sora and Ven, well, they both have really spiky hair." Riku gave a laugh.

"Hey!" Sora pointed a finger at him. "I'm taking that as an insult!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Riku and Sora began to argue with each other as Hikari sweat dropped. She shook her head as Bumblebee approached the young brunette with Jack, Miko, and Raf.

**Are they always like that?** Bumblebee asked.

"Yup, all the time… Never get tired of that." Hikari laughed as she saw Sora getting a smack from Riku at the back of his head.

"Wow… They both are like Jack and Miko, no offense guys." Raf smiled.

"Non taken Raf." Miko pouted.

"Alright, alright… before things get worse. Let's head back to base." Jack sighed as they all seemed to agree.

The three Autobots transformed from their bi-pedal modes into their alt-modes. Bulkhead and Miko already left with Sora. That leaves Bumblebee, Raf, Arcee, Jack, Riku, and Hikari. They watched as the green truck dashed away from the old abandoned factory.

"Ummm… Light? Can you ride with me? I don't feel comfortable if your friend ride with me." Jack jabbed his thumb to Riku, who in returned scowled.

"Sure, see 'ya at base, Riku!" Hikari chirped and hops on Arcee.

"Safety first," Jack hands Hikari a helmet. "Hang on tight." He said while Arcee revved her motor. The brunette yelped in surprised and quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. Jack shook his head as Acree gave a chuckle.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet got a message from Arcee that they're coming back with the sparklings. The leader of the Autobots was relieved that the three sparklings are save and on their way back to base. On the other hand, Ratchet isn't. He had a rough start with Land.

The sound of wheels marking the metal floor is heard from the entrance.

"Welcome back," Optimus greeted as Light hops off of Arcee.

"Nice to be back, boss bot," Light grinned.

"Boss bot?" Optimus raised a metallic eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the boss and an Autobots. So, Hi boss bot!" Light laughed as Optimus chuckled.

Ratchet felt himself smirked at the little sparkling. She's okay, but if she touches and wrecks something, the medic will surely send her back to where she came from. Well, the medic growled when his optic caught sight of Land. The little teen has already earns a place on Ratchet's list. Ratchet still hasn't known Sky's personality, looks like he has to wait.

"So… what's up doc bot?" Light asked as she placed both of her hand on the back of her head.

"What's up with you and bots?" Sky asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you and spiky hair?" Light smirked.

"Touché," Sky grinned.

Optimus shook his head as he chuckled lightly. He bends down to the catwalk as the humans climbed up. "I've heard that you three fought Airachnid. Is that true?" he asked.

Sky nod, "Well… yeah! Actually no, Hikari was the one who fought her." he quickly slap his mouth as Light and Land stared at him with wide eyes.

Ratchet coughed as Bumblebee beeped in surprised.

"Hikari? I thought her name is Light?" Jack crossed his arms.

Miko tapped her chin and snapped her fingers. "Oh! Now I get it!" everyone looks at her with a suspicious look. "Hikari means Light in Japanese! Are you from Japan like me?" She chirped.

"You're right about my name, but what's a Japan?" Hikari asked.

Everyone fell silence for a moment.

"We're busted." Sky whistled. "Okay then, the real name's Sora. Nice to meet 'cha again." Sora grinned sheepishly.

"Riku," The silver haired teen sighed. "So, now that you know who we are… We should get going." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Riku…" Optimus said. "The Decepticons have known and seen you in action. They will not stop until they get what they wanted." He continued with a sigh. "We're very sorry that you three got involved." The big bot apologized.

Hikari laughed. "No need to worry, boss bot. We meddle with everyone's business!" she joked.

Riku smacked the back of her head.

"Aw! What was that for?! I didn't do anything!" She argued.

"That's for telling him." Riku sighed deeply.

"Lighten up Riku! Where's you sense of humor?" Sora laughed with Miko.

"Good one!" Miko high-fived.

"Not another Miko…" Ratchet groans.

Jack and Raf smiled as the Autobots chuckled.

Things are going to be exciting from now on.

* * *

Megatron snarled as Airachnid came back with a half frozen face. The leader of the Decepticon was confused for a moment because Airachnid said that a sparkling did that to her. It was confusing, but he was soon convinced by Soundwave, who hacked in the security camera.

The weapon the sparkling is using caught Megatron's optics. It was interesting and mysterious, but most of all, deadly. The things called Heartless have also caught his optics. Those creatures have taken down the Autobots' scout and one of the creature's huge.

But first, Megatron has to capture those sparklings.

It's the only way to find out more.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOoooo Megatron is going to kidnap the three keybearers! What are they going to do! and long chap! Fuuh…**

**Thanks to: Exodus2150 for adding this story to his/her favs and alerts!**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the long update!**

KH-Hardcorefan 4483: **Yeah he does need to loosen up! And sorry about Riku, he'll warm up to everyone ^^. Yup super awesome Trinity Limit! XD**

fanreader500: **Sorry for the long update, school had me do works! Ugh... But, thank you though ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Encounter

* * *

"That's cheating!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Dude! You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can! Take that Sora!"

Hikari laughed as she grazed Sora's car off-road the track. The two brunettes were finally getting addicted to what the earthlings call 'racing games'. Miko convinced the two to play the game, at first they both refused, but when Miko dared them to play. They agreed to play. So, eventually they've been playing for the pass hour.

Jack watch in amusement as he watched the two brunettes were addicted to the game. It was simply, but yet very addicting. He was sitting on the couch while the two brunettes were sitting on the metal floor with Miko and Raf. The four was playing tag team. Miko with Sora and Raf with Hikari. The black haired teen chuckled as someone has finally beat Miko in this kind of game. The brunette team cheered and high-fived to each other as Miko and Sora began to yell at each other.

He felt the couch moved a bit, he turned his head to his right and saw a certain silver haired teen. The black haired boy simply stares at Riku and turn his head back to watch the brunettes and Miko play.

"I'm sorry," Riku mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked as he turned his head to the silver haired keyblade wielder.

Riku groaned and rolled his eyes, "Are you deaf or something? I said I was sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday." He sighed deeply, hating to admit he's a jerk to Jack.

"Gasp!" Sora stopped the game and looked surprised at Riku. "A Riku is admitting he's a jerk! Hikari! Pinch me! I must be dreaming! This must be the apocalypse!" He screamed as the Autobots couldn't help but snickered.

"Okay," Hikari grinned and pinched Sora at his upper arm, hard.

Sora flinched in pain and cringed as Hikari pinch him with her strength. It was PAINFULL!

"AW! That hurt! Why did you have to pinch me so hard!" Sora yelled as he cried while Hikari simply shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to be pinch by me! Next time, ask Miko or Raf or Jack!" She points a finger at her brother.

Riku chuckled as Jack gave him a look.

"You seemed to be very happy around those two." Jack said as he jabbed his finger at Sora and Hikari, who are arguing with each other.

The silver haired teen nodded. "Yeah, I only act like this around them and my other friends. I don't have many friends back at the islands." He answered.

"Islands?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, we three lived in a small island. Nothing much happens, pretty boring." Riku leaned back onto the couch and crossed his arms. "Until, something happened that changed our lives forever," His stare became cold as Jack stares. "I've went to the wrong path and something bad happened to us all. I'll never forgive that guy for what he has done to us all. That's why I acted all cold to you and your friends, Jack." He explained.

"Have you done something illegal?" Optimus asked as he raised his metal eyebrow.

"Yes, the three of us did," Riku answered truthfully without making Sora, Hikari, Miko, and Raf to stop their game. "The three of us did something illegal as you call it, but we don't call it illegal." He smiled proudly.

"How can you call something illegal, not illegal?" Bulkhead quietly asked.

"Eh, who knows," The silver haired teen shrugged. "We've done pretty much at least something in a country. Not a big deal, we didn't kill _someone_ or _steal_ anything." He answered while crossing his arms.

Sora and Hikari heard everything, they both snickered a bit. Riku was right; they didn't steal or kill someone. They kill _evil Nobodies_ and _borrowed _stuff from Hades, Pete, and Cid. They'll return the things they've borrowed, eventually. Except Cid's Gummi Ship, they still need that.

"So what did you do other than killing those black creatures?" Arcee placed a hand on her hip.

The two brunettes stopped the game by pausing. They both shifted to stare at Riku and at the Autobots. Sora, Riku, and Hikari glanced at each other while the Autobots, Jack, Miko, and Raf stared at the three keybearers. It was an awkward silence when the three nodded to each other.

Hikari passed the controller to Raf as Sora did the same to Miko.

"Well, we exterminate white creatures?" Hikari answered unsurely.

"And colorful creatures," Sora added.

"What? Wait, pardon? I don't get it AT ALL!" Miko screamed as she threw the controlled up in the air.

"Us too," Raf answered as he adjusted his glasses.

Sora and Hikari laughed nervously as Riku gave a nervous smile.

"Ups, what we mean is that we exterminate more than just Heartless. We exterminate Nobodies, Nightmares, and some of the Unversed." Sora answered.

Riku and Hikari glared at the brunette while he just shrunk and rubbed the back of his neck.

Bumblebee chirped and beeped confusedly. _**Really? So are you like soldiers or something?**_ He asked curiously.

"Yes," The three of them answered in unison.

"Have you faced something more dangerous than a Decepticon?" Ratchet asked, not leaving his gaze on his computer.

"Yes, almost got killed." They all answered in unison again.

Optimus gave the three a look while Ratchet stopped from typing something in his computer. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took a step back and forward again, their face shown shook and surprised. They were proud that sparklings could fight, but they were also mad that they've almost been killed. Whoever wanted to kill the three sparklings, they will deal with the Autobots first.

Jack, Miko, and Raf were shocked. Theye didn't realize that the three had been through so much and yet; they're still so young. Jack smiled at Riku and gave him a pat on his shoulder. The silver haired teen turned his head towards Jack and gave a smirk, he's forgiven. They both shook hands while Miko 'aw'ed and took a picture with her cell phone.

Sora and Hikari snickered to each other as they saw the scene. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, well, until Riku smacked both of their heads. They both groaned and rubbed the back of their heads while glaring at their best friend.

The Autobots watched in amusement at the three newcomers. They were very interesting indeed. After they came yesterday with a really interesting story from Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet refused to let the three out of their sight. It was horrifying to hear their comrade's stories about the three fighting unknown creatures from the dark. They were convinced that the dark creatures are from Megatron and his Dark Energon doings.

The three keyblade wielders were confused for a moment the Autobots mentioned the word 'Decepticon' and 'Dark Energon'. But, after they explained to them what the words mean, they immediately understood.

Ratchet wasn't amused that he found out the three were very unhealthy. They were low on everything and probably malnourished! But the keyblade wielders answered they were NOT hungry at ALL! They told the medic they were perfectly fine and don't need to eat anything. The medic could only scowl at the three. How could they not eat anything? Humans need to refuel for their energy to work.

A tint of white was caught at the corner of Ratchet's optics. He gasped in respond as Sora, Riku, and Hikari drank from a small tiny vial with blue liquid inside.

"What the pit is that thing?" He asked curiously as he leaned forward.

"Drop Me Not." The three answered in unison.

"Drop Me What?" Bulkhead asked as he raised a metallic eyebrow up.

"It's Drop Me _Not,_" Sora corrected. "It's like a liquid that'll keep our stamina up and going!" He grinned happily as he finished his drink.

Ratchet snorted. "So that's what keeping you from eating," He crossed his arms while glaring at the tree, who in return, grinned sheepishly. "You've been drinking that… that substance!" He yelled.

"Eh, it doesn't taste that bad when you drink it a lot." Hikari struck her tongue out to Ratchet.

"Keep your tongue inside your mouth, before you caught a fly with your saliva," Ratchet scolded as Hikari hooked her mouth and make a face. The medic glared at the brunette as she laughed along with the other humans. "Sparklings… Such annoying, yet amusing creatures," He mumbled and gave a smirk.

"Just don't drink that substance again!" Ratchet scolded.

"_Hatchet!"_ Sora coughed loudly.

Ratchet turned to him with a glare. "What was that?" He hissed out.

"Nothing~," Sora whistled innocently as he turned away from Ratchet. _"Hatchet."_ He snickered along with Miko and Hikari. The three high-fived each other as Ratchet vented heavily.

Optimus could only chuckle. He had to admit, the three newcomers are very humorous. They can light things up ad even make Ratchet smiles! That was rare to see! Bumblebee had been beeping and clicking happily at Optimus trying to convince Optimus for the three to stay at base with them, the scout just love having Sora, Riku, and Hikari around! They're fun and they can understand him very well!

The leader agreed to have the sparklings at base.

* * *

"I'm bored…" Sora groaned loudly.

The three Autobots had left the base to take Jack, Raf, and Miko back towards base from school. They were currently left alone because Optimus and Ratchet had business to take care of, there's actually an activity going on the other side of Earth. Ratchet refused to leave the three alone, but if the newcomers are Autobots, that they might be hurt, he has to come and if they bring the sparklings with them, they might get caught by the Decepticons.

Hikari placed her book down she borrowed from Raf and raised an eyebrow at Sora. "Well… What do you suggest we do now?" She asked curiously.

"How about we play Blitzball?" Sora grinned happily as he held a 'soccer ball'.

Riku snorted. "We might be in an open space, _but_ where the heck do we get that much gallons of water?" he glared at Sora playfully.

"Well… Let's play Blitzball our way! Like Wakka used to do before he discover Magic!" Sora threw the ball up and balanced it with his forehead.

Hikari grinned, "Sounds fun! Wanna join us, Riku?" she turned to Riku with a smile.

"Nah," Riku chuckled as he ruff her hair. "Have fun, kid." He smirked as he turned away while waving his hand.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm two years younger than you!" She raised her fist up and huffed, but grinned soon after.

"C'mon Hikari! Let's Blitz off!" Sora winked and passed the ball to Hikari.

She grinned and passed the ball back with her leg, by doing a back-flip.

* * *

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee went to pick up their charges from school. It's their daily routine. They take the kids to school in the morning and take them back to base in the afternoon. It was interesting for Arcee though, she's a motorcycle and need a rider to be on her. So, she has to stay with Jack all the time. It interests her when it comes to human cultures.

She'll watch Jack getting all nervous around a human femme. He has a crush on this human femme, but the human femme doesn't even realize Jack Darby existed! What kind of human femme would never realize that someone is crushing on her? Jack even offered a ride on Arcee for her. The blue femme refused while Jack begged for her to go with the flow.

Sierra is the human femme's name. She had long red hair tied in a high ponytail and her optics are bright green. She wore the same clothes as her friend, consider as a white blouse over a purple sweater, a short brown skirt, and a pair of flat shoes. Arcee always thought that this femme is suspicious because of her actions around Jack. She was mean when Jack pretended to ride on Arcee and then she acted all sweet around Jack when he ride Arcee all the time.

Miko always thought that Sierra is the daughter of Silas, the leader of MECH. The others agreed on that with her except for Jack. He believes that Sierra is the most perfect girl in the whole universe. Sora and Hikari snorted when Miko mimicked what Jack said. The two brunettes almost blabbered about the Eight Princess of Light to them all, but they both stopped when Riku gave them a glare. Miko gave them the picture of Sierra and they both concluded that Kairi and Namine are prettier than the pony tailed girl.

Arcee and the others agreed on that when Hikari drew a picture of Kairi and Namine. Sora and Riku blushed when she told them that Kairi is dating Sora and Namine is dating Riku. It was priceless to see their blushing face. Hikari snickered out loud and got a smack from both of Sora and Riku.

The blue femme rumbled as she laughed. Jack came out with a suspicious look on his face. "Something on your mind Arcee?" He asked as he placed his helmet on.

"Yes," The femme answered truthfully.

Jack chuckled. "C'mon, let's blow this joint. Raf and Miko are on their way back to base." he stated as Arcee revved her motor.

* * *

"Sora!"

Hikari yelled as Sora kicked the ball too high. She had to use Flow Motion just to reach it; she defiantly refused to lose one point from her brother. They had been playing Blitzball for around an hour and they still haven't got a winner yet. Riku decided to keep score and now he was bored because the two brunettes haven't earned any scores yet. They both were still zero to zero.

The two brunettes are just lucky that they haven't break anything yet because of the very large open space. The last time they've played Blitzball in a house, they broke a lot of vases and Jasmine wasn't happy at all. They both had to glue all of the vase pieces together and it took them a whole week to find the pieces! And they still haven't glued it all together, yet.

"Heads up!" Hikari warned as she kicked the ball to Sora.

"Heads all up!" Sora yelled as he balanced the ball with his forehead.

There was engine sounds coming from the enterance. Both Sora and Hikari cringed as they both heard the engines. Riku only snickered in amusement. He was snickering at the time like this! The brunettes could get in trouble for playing inside base, but it wasn't their fault anyway too.

Bumblebee shifted into his bi-pedal mode after he let Raf out of his alt-mode. Bulkhead did the same and Arcee too. Jack, Miko, and Raf stared at the rubber ball, that was balanced on Sora's forehead. The three Autobots stared down at Sora and Hikari who was staring at them. Sora took this chance and passed the ball by hitting it with his forehead again.

"Focus on the game Hikari," Riku smirked as he rested his arms on the railing.

Hikari snaps back to reality. She bends down and held her position while keeping steady with her hands. The ball landed on her foot and she kicked the ball up to her head. She slowly stood up and grinned sheepishly at them all.

"What are you three doing?" Arcee asked.

"We're playing Blitzball!" Sora chirped happily while Hikari took the chance for pay back.

She tossed the ball up and kicked it towards Sora, who was grinning. The ball hit Sora's head and he dropped down to the cold metal floor. He groaned and his eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOO! I LOST! NO FAIR!" He screamed in pure horror as he sulks.

Riku and Hikari laughed loudly as Sora sulks. He lose because he lost concentration.

Bulkhead and Miko grinned. "That sounds fun," Miko replied as she grabbed the ball from the floor. "How to play it?" She asked as she spins the ball with her finger.

Sora stopped for a moment and snaps his finger. "Blitzball is a game back at our islands. We play in a large clearing where there's water, so that the water can be formed into a large water stadium! We play under water. The team is considered of eight players a team; three fielders, four defenders, and one goalkeeper. In the real game, there's only two to five minutes of game play. But, we're only doing this for fun, so no time limit, no rules." He explained.

"Hold that thought," Raf stopped Sora. "Did you say underwater?" He asked.

"Yup, he did!" Hikari grinned happily.

"Awesome," Raf breathe.

_**Mind if I join?**_ Bumblebee chirped happily as he bends down.

"Not at all, 'Bee! Come join in the fun! You too 'Cee, Bulk'! How about you Jack, Miko, Raf? Up for a game of Blitzball?" Sora asked as he smirks.

"I'll pass." Jack and Arcee answered.

"We're up for a game!" Miko pumped her fist in the air as Bulkhead, Raf, and Bumblebee agreed.

Hikari grinned. "Alright! Miko! Bulkhead! You're with me! Bumblebee and Raf, you two are with Sora!" She gave a playful smirk at her opponents team.

"BLITZ OFF!"

Just then, a buzz was heard from the whole base. Arcee immediately stood in from of the computer as Optimus and Racthet's pictures was shown. Miko and Bulkhead whined as Bumblebee chirped sadly.

"Arcee here," The blue femme answered.

"Arcee," Optimus began. "We need backup. Apparently, four new Cybertronians are coming our way. We are not sure if they are Autobots. So Arcee, take Bumblebee with you. Bulkhead will watch over the children." He finished.

The blue femme Autobot turned to Bumblebee, who in return nodded. Bulkhead gave a loud sigh as he turned the ground bride on. He watched as his two comrades turned into their alt-mode and drove off to Optimus and Ratchet's coordinates.

Jack glanced around and face palmed. "Guys, we're missing two." He gestured his in the same number.

"Ugh… Miko," Bulkhead groans. He glanced around and found a certain brunette missing. "And she took Hikari with her. Jack! You're in charge!" Bulkhead pointed his finger to Jack.

"No need to go after the girls Bulkhead." Riku smirked. "If Miko's with Hikari then they both are safe. Trust me, if something bad comes to them, Hikari will eliminate it once and for all." He gave a smirk along with Sora.

Bulkhead, Jack, and Raf glanced to each other confusedly.

What do they mean?

* * *

"Miko! What are we going to do now?" Hikari panted, she was dragged along the way.

The Japanese girl turned to Hikari with a smirk. "We're going to have an adventure! We're following the 'Bots and see the new 'Bots first!" She squealed happily.

Hikari face palmed and laughed.

"Now c'mon! I can hear they're near!" Miko smiled as she ran across the field.

Hikari shook her head and followed the black haired girl.

They both hid behind the bushes and peeked through it. Their eyes widened as they saw men in blacks were loading a few boxes into their helicopter or as Hikari called it a thingamajig. Both girls tensed as one of the men in black walk towards where they're hiding. The black haired girl gasped in respon while Hikari slide down and covered Miko's mouth from screaming.

Sweat rolled down from their forehead to their cheeks as the guy was holding a weapon in hand. The guy shrugged it off and went back to Silas. Both girls sighed heavily in relief; Miko peeked back through under the bush as Hikari did the same. The brunette silently growled, this guy was the one who took their ship. She has to get Sora and Riku's ship back from them! The men in black could've done something to the ship; it's a good thing that Cid installed the automatic defense system. Whenever a non member or a foe decided to dissembled the ship, the ship will automatically shocked the one who did it.

"We have to tell the others," Miko whispered as she crawled away.

"Right," Hikari agreed as she crawled away from the bushes.

"Where do you think they're now?" Hikari asked as she ran along with Miko into the forest.

"Probably looking for the new 'Bots," Miko answered and stopped on her tracks. "And there they are now!" She grinned happily as she ran towards the sight.

"Miko!" Hikari scolded but she was already too far. "My gosh! It's like having another Sora with me! No offense Sora!" She grinned, knowing that Sora might sneeze by now.

She ran to catch up with Miko as she was now seen with the new requites. They seemed nice enough.

"Ew! A Squishy!" The yellow one yelled out loud as he narrowed a cannon to Miko, who in return placed her hands on her hips.

Well… not all seemed friendly.

Hikari snickered at Miko.

"I am not a squishy you metal head!" Miko retorted at the yellow Autobot.

"Ugh! Another squishy!" The yellow one stated, frighten.

Hikari rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Just so you know, you ain't the bulky Autobot like Bulkhead, Sunshine." She grinned happily as she wiggle her finger.

"Hah! You got told by a squishy!" The red one laughed out loud.

"Primus help us!" The black one stared up to the sky.

"Chill 'Hide! Squishes aren't dat bad!" The silver one chuckled.

"WE ARE NOT SQUISHES!" Both Miko and Hikari yelled in unison.

Optimus chuckled as Arcee smiled. Bumblebee chirped happily as Ratchet gave a sigh.

Both Miko and Hikari struck their tongues out to the yellow one, he backed away and glared at the two girls.

"Ikh!" The yellow one shrieked. "Those squishes are disgusting!" He crossed his arms.

"Watch it Sunshine! I can totally kick your butt!" Hikari placed both of her hands on her hips.

"What was that?" 'Sunshine' glared.

"Yeah, Sunshine! You heard me!" Hikari raised her fist up.

Optimus gave a small smile. He scooped up Miko and Hikari in his hands and smiled. "Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker meet Miko and Hikari, our human allies." He introduced.

"Sunstreaker equals Sunshine. Not that far," Hikari mumbled to herself, but Sunstreaker heard it. He responded with a growl. "Okay then, nice to meet you Sunshine!" She grinned happily and gave a salute.

"One more Sunshine and you're dead." Sunstreaker growled.

"Whatever." Hikari answered.

"I like you kid," Ironhide answered as he smirked.

"Me too!" Sideswipe chirped happily as he raised his hand up. "You told off my twin! Nobody has ever does that to him and live by calling him Sunshine!" He grinned happily.

"I think dat the other one loves Rock!' Jazz grinned.

"Oh!" Miko exclaimed happily. "I'm sure Jazz and I will get along just fine with Rock music!" Miko played air guitar while she whistles.

Jazz smiled and nodded.

Miko's eyes narrowed and stopped to a certain black creature. She squealed and jumped up to her feet. Hikari and the other Autobots stared at her.

"Hikari! LOOK! ANTS!" She screamed in horror.

Hikari nodded and jumped down from Optimus' hand. She stood in a fighting stance as the new Autobots stared at her with surprise looks.

"Wha' is ta matta with ants?" Jazz asked curiously.

"It's not Ants Jazz!" Miko yelled from above. "It's Heartless took shape as Ants!" She frowns.

"Heartless?" The four exclaimed confusedly.

"We'll explain later," Arcee sighed. "Right now, let's fight. I believe the 'Cons are here too." She replied as her blue eyes narrowed to a certain seeker and two certain cars.

Miko stared at the Autobots to the Decepticons to Hikari. She face palmed and groans, but at the same time she was excited!

It's a battle against Heartless and Decepticons!

* * *

**A/N: Chap fin! Hope you guys like it! :D**

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Eaters

**A/N: Again, so soooorrrrryyyy for the late update! I was so busy with school! **

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **XD I think Miles said that from the first movie right? I lost my first movie *sad face* but Sora needs to learn from the pro, Miko! XD. Tidus and Wakka have taught the brunettes and Riku how to play, but since the three can do combat and use Flowmotion they're quite good at Blitzball :D**

Awesomeness: **Thank you ^^**

Fanreader500: **Wow awesome ideas, dude! Mind if I use it? :D You should write stories too! and I love all of you (as my readers of course! Not in that kind of way! Oh! I'm happy for you! Have a Paopu Fruit! C: ) and thank you so much! I'll try and update on every Saturday or Thursday. If I'm busy then I probably will update once in a week, but if I'm not, probably update twice a week ^^**

FreakDaFreakOut2: **Yeah, I'm wishing to use the ideas :D**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you :D**

Smoshaholic123: **Thanks ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

**[Edit]: Special thanks to **Hound Prowler** for pointing out a mistake in this story ^^ Thanks Pal! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dream Eaters

* * *

Hikari was standing in a fighting stance; she doesn't care if the Decepticons saw her taking out her keyblade in hand in front of their optics, her top priority right now is to protect the Autobots and Miko from the Heartless, luckily the Nobodies and Nightmares haven't appeared yet, which is a positive thing. The brunette summoned her keyblade and she rolled her eyes as she heard a couple of gasp coming from the Autobots, geez do they have to be so dramatic?

"Just stay behind me and you'll be good, okay?" Hikari gave a small smile as she glanced at the Autobots and Miko.

"You go girl!" Miko cheered as Optimus settled her down on a huge high rock.

Hikari nodded and charged at the Heartless, leaving the Autobots stunned except for Bumblebee and Arcee. Ironhide snapped back to reality as he saw the small femme began to kill off some black creatures. He turned to the others, who already got their weapons out and all warmed up. The black mech was slightly worried about the brown haired femme, she's so tiny! How can she defeat a whole army of black creatures alone?

"Ironhide!" Optimus yelled. "Cover for Bumblebee, he'll try and help Hikari in any way possible." He commanded.

Ironhide grunted for a moment as his hand twisted into plasma cannons. He motioned his hand for the scout to move out and help the sparkling; Bumblebee nodded and ran across the field to help the sparkling. It'll somehow break his Spark to see someone getting hurt. The Weapon Specialist grunted as he saw a few Decepticons coming after Bumblebee. He narrowed his cannons and blast away, making a few Decepticons stumbled to the ground.

Bumblebee whirred happily at Ironhide as he continued to run.

Hikari on the other hand, was full. She had to take care of Heartless around her. It was annoying, disturbing, and tiring. She was already tired after slashing a few Heartless; she somehow lost her energy to fight. Probably because Ratchet forbids her to drink Drop Me Not. She sighed heavily as she jumped away to slash another Heartless. Suddenly blue plasma was shot near her; she jumped a bit and took a glanced over her shoulder. It was Bumblebee.

"Bee!" Hikari yelled worriedly. "Stay away from here! They might steal your Spark!" She slashed another Heartless and cast a Fire spell across the field.

**No way! Optimus' orders and my choice to help you!** Bumblebee clicked as he narrow his plasma cannons to the little creatures bellow him. He squished a few by using his large feet and surprisingly, it works.

Bumblebee quickly shot the big Heartless that was twice his size, what do they call it? Ah yes, The Darkside. But it was surprisingly easy for him to kill, especially when Hikari told him to slash the middle. He was getting the hang of killing these creatures of the dark. His optics watched as the little keybearer was handling Heartless by using combat or the weapon, a keyblade.

Hikari stabbed her keyblade to the ground and cast Thundaga around the ground. She gripped on the handle and disappeared a few times, every time she appears, she slashed a Heartless. She stopped and after a few seconds. The Heatless disappeared. It was a cool experience for Miko to watch a live battle, but she also wished she could help.

"Miko!" Hikari yelled and grinned happily at her. "Heads up!" She threw a metal stick to Miko, who caught it.

Miko examined the stick and took a step back as the stick became a long sword. The Japanese girl, being used to watch Anime and such, grinned happily as she slide down the rock and joined in the fight with Hikari and Bumblebee. She was randomly slashing Heartless, but it was still killing them off. She ran across to the trees and cheered as a lot of Heartless disappeared, leaving Hikari and Bumblebee to laughed.

Over at Optimus' side, they were trying to hit back the Decepticons to retreat. It was hard enough to handle one screamer, plus the red dramatic sports car and the tough orange faced Decepticon, but with the Heartless? It's really hard to concentrate whenever a black creature is climbing to the Autobots or Decepticons' Spark Chambers. They take this all quite well, except for Sunstreaker, who snarled in disgust as the creatures gripped on his _beautiful_ paintjob.

Arcee kicked Breakdown right on his face as she at the same time slashed a few Heartless with her wrist-blades. She punched Breakdown's chest and ducked down to avoid getting punched by Breakdown. He was suddenly shocked by Ratchet, who was holding some kind of giant taser in his hand. The blue femme stared at the medic for a moment before shaking her head and continues to fight with the others.

Jazz on the other hand began to mock and blast the Vehicons at the same time. He's fast to it's easy for him to shake the Heartless off of his armor; he doesn't have to worry about that part. But some of his cannons were malfunctioning, so he had to only use one of his cannons and wrist-blades. He slipped pass a few Vehicons and quickly offlined them using his wrist-blades. He smirked as he was happy with his work, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the little sparkling along with her friend and Bumblebee was almost done taking care of the creatures. He grinned and turned his head back on the battlefield. Jazz back-flipped away when Knockout wants to stabbed him with his electricity staff.

The twins were pretty much pissed off because the Heartless kept on scratching their paintjob. Sunstreaker growled as the Vehicons plus the Heartless was trying to cause dents on his armor. He and his twin, Sideswipe, flipped on their wrist-blades and ran towards the Vehicons. They both slashed the Vehicons's cannons away and blasted their Spark Chamber. Sideswipe blasted the Heartless above him and squished a few Heartless while Sunstreaker was busy handling the Vehicons.

Optimus and Ironhide are really trying to take out Starscream. He was sending the Vehicons to attack Optimus and Ironhide while Starscream himself attacks them when they're busy with the Vehicons. The two Autobots stood shoulder to shoulder as the Vehicons surrounds them. They were yet again cornered. Optimus scanned for an opening, but didn't found any. Beside him, the Weapon Specialist grunted as he warmed up all of his cannons on his hands and shoulders.

Suddenly, a big round Heartless jumped at one of the Vehicons making the Vehicon stumbled back and blasted his cannons randomly to his comrades. Optimus and Ironhide took this chance to blast and slash the Vehicons around them, they both finished their last Vehicon and narrowed their weapons to Starscream, who backed away one step and gave a low growl to the two Autobot.

"Hey! Watch it you big buffoon!" Hikari suddenly yelled as she was tossed up in the air by a giant buffoon, Optimus' optics widened in shock. They thought that giant buffoons were extinct millions of years ago, but here, there's one and it's really colorful!

"Hikari! Hang on! Super Miko is on her way!" Miko exclaimed as she began to hit the Hockomonkey's leg.

The Hockomonkey stopped for a moment and glared down at Miko, who backed away. Bumblebee quickly grabbed Miko away from the buffoon's leg and narrowed his plasma cannons at the buffoon.

**Let the girl go and I might not blast you away!** Bumblebee yelled, but only whirr and clicks came out.

The Hockomonkey didn't understand a single thing. The Nightmare began to swing Hikari around as she was getting dizzy. Hockomonkey began to scream like a buffoon it is. The colorful buffoon drummed on his chest as it was making Hikari wanted to puke up, even though she haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Arcee and Jazz quickly ran towards the animal with their wrist-blades and cannons ready to slash and fire at the Nightmare ape.

By accidentally, Hikari stabbed her keyblade to the Hockomonkey's nose again, but this time it wasn't the Tyranto-Rex. The Hockomonkey quickly sneezed her keyblade out, making Hikari herself got blown away from the buffoon. She flew across the field and landed not so gently. She groaned as she hit the ground hardly. It was painful and the Hockomonkey has to pay!

Hikari rubbed her head and glared at the Nightmare. "EEEEWWW! I'm covered in buffoon snot! UGH! It's sooo slimy!" She whined as she began to shake off the goo.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked concern.

Hikari nodded, "Yup, I'm good… Ew… I think this is a bugger! EW!" She quickly shook everything off of her clothes.

"Heh, who's being overdramatic now?" Sunstreaker teased as Hikari glared at him.

"Don't push it, Princess Sunshine." Hikari smirked as she stood in a fighting stance.

Sunstreaker glared at her.

The Hockomonkey let out a loud buffoon scream. It stood a few meters away from the keyblade wielder. They both were ready to fight each other as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could only stand in an awkward moment. They both decided to help Hikari, but she stopped them by directing her keyblade to block their path. The twins stared in disbelief, could this femling possibly defeat this monster alone?

"Alright then you big buffoon, things are getting personal!" Hikari shouted as she separate her keyblade into the Black and White Heart Blade.

"A duel weapon?!" Starscream yelled as he took a glance at the dual keyblade. Ironhide took this moment to punch the SIC in his face and it worked.

The brunette didn't glance at Starscream, she was too focused on Hockomonkey. She gave a smirk and ran at Hockomonkey with two keyblades in hand. Hockomonkey screamed and jumped to where Hikari was running. She dodged roll away from the big buffoon and threw one of her keyblade to the buffoon's leg. It dropped down to the ground. The keyblade wielder smirked as she jumped on the back of the Nightmare. A colorful creature, a creature similar to the Hockomonkey, but colored differently and took shape as a colorful dog, appeared into view.

"Golden Bark!" Hikari exclaimed happily as her Spirit barked happily. She nodded her head and stood in a fighting stance. "Let's do this!" She shouted.

Hikari stabbed her keyblade on the back of the Hockomonkey as it screamed and began to jump around like crazy. She hang on the back with Golden Bark trying to keep balance while the crazy buffoon kept on jumping around the field, making a few Vehicons jumped in surprise and jumped away to avoid getting tackled to the ground.

"Little one!" Optimus yelled as he punched away a Vehicon from his view.

He reached his hand out as Hikari released her grip from the Hockomonkey. The leader of the Autobots caught the keyblade wielder on time as she was about to hit the ground. His optics dimmed for a moment and he vented heavily in relief. It was a close call.

"Thanks boss 'bot!" Hikari chirped as she hops away from Optimus' hand.

"Are you alright? You took quite a fall there…" Optimus stared at the brunette carefully, examining for any injuries.

Hikari shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I had worse." She grinned and charged back at Hockomonkey.

Optimus shook his head and smiled a bit.

Bumblebee and Miko were pretty busy with the Heartless that was attacking them nonstop. They both were tired, but they have to keep fighting. The scout shot a few Heartless to avoid getting jumped at. He helped Miko by throwing her up in the air as a few Heartless jumped at her. He placed Miko on his shoulder as he was surrounded by Heartless. The yellow Autobot whirred worriedly; there was no way out of this situation.

**Houston… We have a problem.** Bumblebee clicked.

Miko gave him a look, "I can totally understand if I knew what you're saying." She sighed.

**Wha-? I don't understand…** Bumblebee slump his shoulders down as he was narrowing his cannons at the Heartless around himself and Miko.

"Good bye world! It was nice knowing you Bee," Miko said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Bumblebee and Miko waited for their end to come, but it never did. They both reopened their eyes and optics, it was a shocking surprise. Jazz, Arcee, and a weird colorful creature came into their rescue. The colorful creature turned into a huge dog and began to step, roll, jump, and ate the Heartless and the other colorful creatures. The two gawked at the sight; it was amazing to see such a cute animal eat evil creatures. They both watch with their jaws down as Jazz and Arcee could only smirk at the two.

"Snap out of it you two," Arcee said while not removing her optics from the Heartless and Vehicons.

"Yea' why don't 'cha help us with these creatures?" Jazz laughed as he slashed the Heartless; that were above in the air.

Bumblebee shook his head and nodded. **Okay! Miko, you're staying right here now, okay?** He gestured his hands to Miko.

"Um… What? Sorry, I don't talk like Raf." Miko shook her head at Bumblebee.

"Wat he's sayin' is dat 'ya have ta stay put," Jazz helped the scout out, who in return chirped.

Miko mouthed an 'O', she nodded and climbed up a tree. She sat on one of the branches and got a very good view of the battle. The Japanese girl took out her bright pink cell phone, she flipped it open, started to zoom it, and took pictures of the battle. She squealed in joy as she got a few good pictures on her cell phone. She can't wait to show Jack and Raf, they'll be so freaked out! That it'll make another good blackmail.

"Hikari watched out!" Miko's eyes widened as she saw Hikari was about to get sat on by the big buffoon.

"No worries Miko! Golden Bark!" Hikari yelled back and dodges roll away as she called back her Spirit.

Golden Bark barked in respond as he ran back to his master. The spirit Golden Retriever took a bite on the Hockomonkey's tail. The Hockomonkey began to jump around, trying to swing Golden Bark off of its tail. Hikari panicked as she saw about to get stomp on, she dodged roll away from the scene to a safer place for her to stand. She stumbled a bit as heavy footsteps headed towards her way. She turned her head around to see a long legged jet was trying to grab her, the keyblade wielder glared in return as she gripped on the keyblade.

"Come here, little human!" Starscream screamed as he lunged forward.

Ironhide came into view as he slammed Starscream away by using his shoulder to the trees. "Why don't you come here, Screamer?" Ironhide growled as he narrowed his cannon to Starscream's head.

Hikari grinned and gave a thumb up to the Weapon Specialist, "Thanks Ironhide! I'll repay you later!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards Hockomonkey.

Ironhide grunted and got punched by Starscream. "Step aside Autoscum!" The SIC shout.

"_Step_ side Deceptiscum!" Ironhide yelled back as he kicked Starscream on his knees and he dropped down to the ground. The Weapon Specialist stepped on the Decepticon's side and glared down at him. "What do you want from the sparklin', punk!" Ironhide demanded for an answer.

Starscream snarled, "Non of your concern Autoscum!" He struggled away from the Weapon Specialist, but that didn't work.

"Not gonna work Screamer! Now, tell me before I get Optimus!" Ironhide narrowed his cannons at Starscream.

"Never!"

"You've wished it!" Ironhide stepped harder. "Prime, have a sec?!" He called to his leader.

Optimus nodded and flipped his axe out, he stabbed the Vehicon and ran across to reach Ironhide. He glared at Starscreama nd turn his gaze to Ironhide. "What is it Ironhide? Why do you request for my time?" He asked in a calm direct tone.

"This scum has a deal with the sparkling and won't tell us!" Ironhide yelled as he pointed his finger at the Seeker.

Optimus shook his head. Sometimes, his comrades are so childish!

But before they could even questioned the seeker, a familiar red Decepticon came into view with his electric staff. Optimus and Ironhide jumped out of the way as a wave of electricity was shot at them. Optimus landed on the ground with Ironhide as the leader flipped his battle mask back on.

"Look what we have here?" Knockout chuckled darkly. "A newly improve seeker," He snickered at Starscream. The Seeker got a huge foot mark dent on his side; making Ironhide proudly puffed his chest out and Optimus smirked.

"Shut up and destroy them!"

"Take this you over grown buffoon!"

Hikari slashed down the Hockomonkey and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She landed not so gently when the buffoon decided to hit her with its tail. She rubbed her head as she groaned, but luckily, Hockomonkey disappeared back to Oblivion! This made Hikari very happy.

Hikari quickly glanced around and found Breakdown was knockout on the ground. What's worse is that a few Heartless is after him! The brunette keyblade wielder quickly ran towards the fallen Decepticon. She knew that helping an enemy is a bad idea, but she has and all of the other keyblade wielders have a rule. Never let anyone get their Hearts taken away by the Darkness. It was her motto, her goal.

Ratchet quickly caught the sight of the brown haired keyblade wielder running towards Breakdown. His optics widened as he saw Hikari was helping Break down escape from the Heartless! It was surprising for him to see a sparkling was brave enough to save an enemy from evil creatures even though it might take away her chances of living for another day. The medic smiled, such a rare sight to see someone helping each other. He hoped Sora and Riku are like that too!

"Get up!" Hikari commanded not leaving her sight from the Heartless in front of her. "Get up you lazy bum!" She yelled again, trying to wake the Decepticon.

Breakdown grumbles and supported his weight with his elbows. He stared down at Hikari, who was protecting him from the Heartless and Nightmares. His optics glared down at the brunette.

"Why are you helping me, human?" Breakdown asked with a low growl.

Hikari snorted, "Well I'm a keyblade wielder! Duh! I supposed to save anyone from Heartless? Get the picture?" She yelled as she jumped away and threw her keyblade to the Heartless using Freeze Raid.

Breakdown stared. Are those words true?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get outta here before I kick your butt!" Hikari raised her fist up.

Breakdown turned back into his alt-mode along with Knockout and Starscream with the rest of the Vehicons. They all escaped from the field and back into their main ship, the Nemesis.

Hikari sighed heavily as she swung her keyblade over her shoulder. It was one tough, rough, and sticky battle. A proud smile curled up to her lips. This is totally a story to tell Sora and Riku! A Decepticon getting shocked by a taser on the neck from Ratchet, pfft, totally a story to tell and maybe blackmail would be perfect.

"That. was. awesome!" Miko cheered happily as she jogged right next to Hikari.

"Can I keep this?" Miko asked as she began to slash the air with her new sword.

"Ye-," Hikari was cut off by Ratchet.

"Absolutely Not! You'll destroy the base in less than a minute with that!" He yelled as he grabbed the sword away from Miko's hand.

"Awww." Both Miko and Hikari whined.

Ironhide, Jazz, and the twins stared in disbelieve. These little femmes has proofed that femmes in this planet aren't weak and fragile. They are strong and faithful, but they both are careless and clumsy. That was okay, but they do need to improve more on their dodging skills than their fighting skills. Ironhide had observed all from the battle and approved himself to watch the femmes fight more in the battle field, every time they are in it.

"So…" Miko tried to break the silence. "Who's this little fella?" She asked as she pet Golden Bark.

Hikari smiled and bends down, bending her left knee upward while resting her left arm on her knee. "I named him Golden Bark, it suits him. He's one of the Dream Eaters, but he's a Spirit. Defiantly NOT a Nightmare." She smiled.

"Dream Eaters?" Ratchet repeated.

"Yeah," Hikari nodded. "We'll explain everything back at base… Right now, we need to patch you all up!" She smiled at the Autobots, who are covered in dents and leaking Energon.

"Hikari! You're back! And you're covered in snot! Ew!" Sora wanted to hug his sister, but stopped as soon as he saw Hikari was covered in snot.

Hikari glared at her brother. "Shut up Sora! At least I've not once been covered in vomit!" She retorted.

"Hey! That was a secret!" Sora pointed his finger repeatedly at Hikari.

"Well," Jack snickered. "Not anymore." He laughed along with Raf and Miko.

"Who're they?" RIku jabbed his thumb at the new Autobots.

Optimus smiled; the silver haired teen as finally warmed up to everybot and every human. His optics rolled as his guess was wrong. Ironhide and Riku started to glare at each other like daggers to the board. The Prime shook his head and vented with a small smile. He guessed that maybe the Weapon Specialist and the stubborn silver haired teen would make a great team.

He observed the scene carefully, Jazz and Sora could be a team too. Since they both are getting along pretty well. They both were currently playing with Miko and Bulkhead. Miko with the 'guitar' and Sora with the 'drum', which is a few tin cans. As for Jazz and Bulkhead, they were doing the rhythm from the background. Sure it was noisy for Ratchet, but it's great to see the new Autobots getting along with the humans.

Well, except for Sunstreaker and Hikari, they both were in a verbal fight again. calling names at each other while Sideswipe was laughing so hard, he fell to the metal floor and started to get up by using Bumblebee's shoulder for support. It was amusing to see a human told off a Cybertronw without any fear of getting blast, squish, or even thrown away.

"Hey~!" Sora sang. "You got Golden Bark back!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Hikari stopped battling Sunstreaker and turn to Sora with a grin. "Yup! Glad to have him back on my awesome team!" she laughed.

"Awesome? My team is more awesome! I have Kuma Panda and Wonder Meow!" Sora yelled back.

"Heh! I have Golden Bark and Neko Cat with me!" Hikari pointed a finger at Sora as she placed her free hand on her hip.

"Guys, guys," RIku stepped between the brunettes. "We all know that I have the best team. I have Bat Bat and Handsome Pegasus!" He grinned.

"Handsome?" Jack began.

"Pegasus?" Raf finished as he raised his eyebrow.

Everyone began to laugh except Sora, Riku, and Hikari, who only gave the Autobots and the three humans a confused look. What was so funny about saying Handsome Pegasus? It's one of the best Dream Eaters! You can ride on its back and you can fly!

"Hahahaha! Really Riku? Really? A handsome Pegasus? Hah! That thing doesn't exist! Let alone its handsome!" Miko laughed out loud.

"That was only an impression," Riku crossed his arms and huffed.

"Okay," Raf stopped laughing and adjusted his glasses. "So, who are these guys anyway? Are they friendly?" He asked curiously as he look up to Hikari.

"Yeah, they are. Some actually," Hikari bends down and pet both Golden Bark and Neko Cat. "They are what we call in the Realm of Sleep, Dream Eaters. In the Realm of Sleep these creatures roamed around the place, either to fight each other or to cheer anyone up." She said as Neko Cat purred.

"There's two race actually, one good and one bad. The Spirits are the good ones, like ours. They eat Nightmares and what makes them different than the Nightmares is that they're colored brightly! Now for the Nightmares, they eat good dreams and make those nightmare became reality! They're colored very dark and mostly, they're large!" Sora continues.

"We mostly thing that this place is the Realm of Sleep considering it has Dream Eaters in it, but when we also saw both Heartless and Nightmares. We think that this place in between the Realm of Sleep and the normal one. We haven't seen any Nobodies or Pete yet, so I guess it's one of the bright side." Riku rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily.

"That's so cool," Raf breathes as he pet Golden Bark.

"Awwww!" Miko squealed. "He's sooooo adorable!" She hugged Neko Cat.

Jack smiled, "I guess they aren't that bad looking." He sighed and pet Golden Bark.

The Autobots could only nod at the keyblade wielders expression. They were somehow fascinated by their story. It was interesting, yet curious. They wanted to know more about these mysterious keyblade wielders. It was a complete mystery around these three. It was almost like that they're hiding something more than just information. They were hiding their true selves.

* * *

_- We haven't seen any Nobodies or Pete yet, so I guess it's one of the bright side."_

Soundwave ended the transmission. He was yet again, spying on the Autobots' base, since he placed a microphone on one of the humans. He was showing the recording to his Lord, Megatron. His same old motionless expression was showed. He stayed silent as Megatron tapped on his armrest.

"Interesting… So there are other worlds out there, but where?" Megatron questioned himself.

"Find those three! Bring them to me!" He commanded to every Decepticons in the room.

* * *

"_When can we go and leave?"_ Sora asked through his dream.

Their dreams were connected when they wanted to, it was hard at first adjusting to the dream world. But after Chip and Dale's help along with Xikari's and Namine's, they were able to communicate through their dreams without any disturbance from the outside world or any darkness trying to get to them.

"_Eventually, we'll leave."_ Riku answered. _"Once we found where the keyhole is, consider that this world has two keyhole, The Keyhole of Sleep and the regular one. So where do you think it's located?" _He asked.

"_I think it's located near Jasper, Nevada… It has to be around here somewhere, but we really need to steal back your ship."_ Hikari mumbled.

"_It's not steal, Hikari. We're just getting back what rightfully belongs to us!"_ Sora huffed.

"_Fine, whatever you want to call it."_ Hikari sighed. _"But… any idea on how to get your ship back and at the same time, find the keyhole?"_ She put on her thinking cap as she placed a hand on her chip and stared up into the nothingness.

"_We'll wing it,"_ Riku smirked. _"But we need to remember that-"_

"_Nothing can defeat The Keyblade Masters."_

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter ^^**

**Special thanks to:**  
**Avatoa and Antex-The Master of Illusions.**  
**for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:**  
**Avatoa and Antex-The Master of Illusions.**  
**for adding this story to their alerts!**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to School

**A/N: A new chap and thank you for the fav, alerts, and reviews!**

Fanreader500: **Thank you! And I hope so too ^^**

Antex- The Master of Illusions: **Thank you so much ^^**

Smoshaholic123: **Thank you :D**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Yup right about Sora and Riku! But, I come up with Golden Bark, He's a golden retriever and a new Spirit made by me XD**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **He will, as long as those Nightmares doesn't scratched his paintjob XD. Prowler could be fun to write… XD and thank you so much!**

Awesomeness: **Darker like what? I've never make a dark fic before… Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © Me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 7

Back to School

* * *

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me? I'm human!"

"But you can fight!"

"Your point?"

"Humans are weak!"

"Oh like you aren't!"

Sideswipe groaned, Sunstreaker and Hikari had been fighting each other for over an hour and they still haven't stopped yet. He placed his hands to cover his ears, obviously trying to block the yelling away from getting into his processor. He rolled his eyes and turned into his alt-mode. At least he can hear less about them fighting.

Optimus and the others chuckled at the yellow twin of terror and the brave brunette. It was amusing to see a human back talking an angry Sunstreaker. Sometimes, Ironhide or Ratchet had to step in between their arguments because it had taken too long. Riku and Sora also helped the two broke the fight up, either by dragging Hikari away or even throwing cushions to Sunstreaker's head, which lead to an even bigger verbal fight.

The leader of the Autobots vented heavily as he kept on hearing complains coming from both Hikari and Sunstreaker. Optimus had confirm that the twins will be Hikari's guardian while Jazz is Sora's and Ironhide is Riku's. Jazz and Sora were fine with each other, Ironhide and Riku had a little fight but soon got over it, and as for the twins and Hikari, well… Sideswipe was okay with it, but Hikari and Sunstreaker, not so much.

"I can't believe you're my charge!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"I can't believe you're my guardian!" Hikari yelled back.

"Optimus!" Both of their heads turned at the same time to Optimus.

The leader let out a small smile, "Easy you two, I have assigned both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as your guardians because you are most likely will be targeted by the Decepticons." He explained.

"But Princess Sunshine can be assign to Miko!" Hikari pointed a finger at Sunstreaker's face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Sunstreaker raised his fist up.

"I can call you anything I want!" Hikari struck her tongue out.

"Hikari! Please be quiet!" Riku yelled as Hikari nodded.

"You better be ready for the next fight!" Hikari yelled and poked Sunstreaker's foot.

The yellow Autobot glared at the brunette, but he had to admit. Having a squishy as a charge can't be boring, especially when the squishy is a small feisty, childish, and funny human femme. Sideswipe also enjoyed the brunette's company. Life began to be less boring when you had someone to verbal fight with. No one has ever survived Sunstreaker's wrath, but this femme survive every time they fought.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari had been visiting each other in their dreams. They shared information and they were planning to get their Gummi ship from Scar Face. Sora suggested that they ambush one of his men and demanded for the return of their ship back. Riku suggested that they should break into their base and steal back their ship. On the other hand, Hikari suggested that they should just ask nicely and Scar Face might probably give the ship back. She earned a good whack from Sora and Riku that night.

Hikari was only a bit worried that Scar Face might've break the security installed on the ship and he might steal all of Sora and Riku's belongings, including Xehanort's Reports, she had make into a book and was still missing a few pages. She suddenly slammed her forehead to the table and groaned, realizing that it hurts to do that.

Sora and Riku make an 'ouch' face and laughed while Hikari threw the nearest thing to her, the remote. Riku ducked down as the remote flew above his head and the remote hit Sora on the head, hard. The brunette began their glaring contest as the silver haired teen sighed heavily.

"Hey guys! We're back! Miss us?" Miko suddenly yelled from bellow as Sunstreaker snorted and earned himself a glare from both girls.

She, Jack, and Raf had just returned from school. They would always come back by two and as for Miko, if she gets any detention, she'll be at base at three, and if Jack has work at the K.O burgers, he'll come back to base at four. It was tiring for the three to survive school with Vince and his friends picking on them, they wished that someone would just punch him in the face or scare the wits out of them.

"So? How's school?" Sora asked curiously, he was wondering what was Earth school like, probably different from Destiny Islands High School.

"Terrible! I got an F on my Biology report!" Miko whined. "The teacher's an idiot! How can he even decline my report on a molded bread?! At least I did the project this time." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Maybe he ate the bread!" Hikari laughed and slapped her knee.

"Could be!" Miko joined in the laugh.

Sora, Riku, Jack, and Raf shook their heads. At least someone will keep Miko busy whenever there's an attack. Recently, Miko haven't been sneaking out with the Autobots, instead, she was playing with Sora or Hikari. Jack had to admit, all they need is another girl to calm Miko down.

"Sora, Riku, Hikari," Optimus called their names.

"Yeah?" The three replied in unison.

"We have decided that you three need education. So I am putting you in Jack, Miko, and Rafael's school." Optimus declared as the three stare in shock.

They were going back to school?

"WHAT! Heck no I'm going back to school!" Sora quickly yelled as he crossed his arms while shaking his head side to side.

"I ain't going either." Riku crossed his arms.

"Uh…" Hikari didn't get to reply, she was cut off by Ratchet and Ironhide.

"You three need education to get smarter!" Ratchet fumed.

"You will listen to us and do what we say, sparkling!" Ironhide pointed his cannons, hoping that it'll make Sora and Riku listened to him.

"No!" They both refused.

Optimus shook his head. Why do human sparklings hate to go to school? Is school really that bad for them? From what Optimus have researched in the World Wide Web, school is where children learn to become a successful man or women when they get older. The leader of the Autobots still doesn't get why Sora and Riku hated school, but Hikari haven't spoke a word.

"Hikari, you've been quiet. Something in your mind?" Arcee asked curiously.

"Uh yeah! I think school will be fun! I haven't been to school for such a long time! It'll be fun to interact with other kids!" Hikari cheerfully exclaimed.

The Autobots' perk their heads up while Ratchet and Ironhide paused from their yelling to Sora and Riku. Jack, Miko, and Raf stared at the brunette as she stood uncomfortably as she was being stare by many pair of eyes. Hikari sheepishly grinned as she rubbed the back of her neck while Sora and Riku sighed heavily. Hikari might be on to something.

"When was the last time you've been in school?" Ratchet asked a bit shock to hear a sparkling not going to school in awhile.

"Um… I think I haven't been in school for about three years." Hikari held out three fingers and grinned happily.

"Three years?!" They all screamed.

"Man! You're so lucky!" Miko sighed and she received glares from Jack and Raf.

"Miko!" Bulkhead scolded.

"What?" The Japanese girl shrugged.

**But, you need proper education to succeed! How can your creators be so cruel!** Bumblebee whirred angrily.

"Whoa! Chill Bee! Chill!" Sora waved his arms in the air to calm him down.

"Yeah, calm down will you? It's no big deal!" Riku sighed.

**No! I'll not calm down! And it's a big deal!** Bumblebee refused.

"It's okay, Bee… To make it up, the three of us will go to school, starting tomorrow. How does that sound?" The brown haired femme smiled as they all seemed to agree, even though Sora and Riku were forced to do it.

* * *

"You sure you got everything with you?" Sideswipe asked as Hikari nodded.

Ratchet had decided to install the holographic humanoid program into the Autobots' processors. He was still trying to make it as a humanoid program and a solid program too. It was quite handy and makes them interact with humans better than before, but they still can't feel anything because they're only holograms. They don't have to worry about getting caught driving without a driver or something.

Sideswipe had taken the eighteen year old teenager with black spiky hair and a single red strike on his left side of his bangs and electric blue eyes. He wears a red checkered unbuttoned shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans, black converses, and a red wristband. He was almost the resemblance of his red Lamborghini alt-mode, which might take people's curiosity to go and talk to him.

Sunstreaker being Sideswipe's twin, had taken the same eighteen year old teenager with spiky black hair and a single yellow strike on his right side of his bangs and of course, bright electric blue eyes. He wears almost the exact same clothes as Sideswipe, but changed the red color to yellow and added a big loose belt. Although he was a grump and a diva with his hair and car, he was pretty nice when Hikari get to know him better from his twins.

Bumblebee had taken a young teenaged at the age of eighteen as well, his messy blonde hair and bright blue optics match him and his alt-mode. He wear a simple a yellow with two black stripes jacket over a black t-shirt, a brown belt, a pair of jeans, and yellow sneakers.

Ironhide had taken the big and buff soldier at the age of his late thirties to his early forties. His spiked up military brown hair and blue eyes make him the complete look of a soldier and the clothes his wearing are the resemblances of a soldier too.

Ratchet had taken the doctor human form. He had his left side of his blonde hair pinned with red men hairpins and he left his right side of his bangs normally. He wears a white doctor coat with a red shirt and grey pants with a black belt, and black shoes. He's the only Autobot who wears glasses!

Arcee had taken the female biker human form. She has three pink strikes on her short cut blue hair. She wears a blue leather jacket over a black tank top, blue leather pants, black biker boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her holoform surprised the three keyblade wielders because she looked so much like Aqua.

Jazz had taken the young silver haired soldier. He wears a silver hoodie jacket over his red t-shirt, black pants, white sneakers, a long single wristband, rings, and chain belts. He has indeed taken a gangster holoform.

Bulkhead has taken the bulky blonde haired young man at his early twenties. He wears a black leather jacket over a simple green sweater, light brown cargo pants, and a pair of black army boots. He looked almost similar to Ironhide, but his looks are a bit more laid back than the Weapon Specialist.

Last but not the least, Optimus Prime, he had taken the hologram of a man in his late twenties to his thirties. His blue hair is pulled back neatly and a pair of electric blue eyes to match up his hair color. His wear a trucker's blue and flamed jacket over a white t-shirt, a big cowboy's belt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a silver army necklace dangling around his neck.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari thought that Ratchet's humanoid holographic program will come in handy in the Data World. They have to ask the exact data from Ratchet later. They might give the Data to Tron and asked him to create an even more advance program. If this program works and Tron could turn it into a solid program of vehicles, they'll have access to use the Light-Cycles all they want.

"I'm good," Hikari smiled and waited for the passenger's door to open. It slide up and she steps out with her black ankle boots coming out first. "Thanks for the ride, Sides! I'm glad you aren't like your twin!" Hikari exclaimed happily with a laugh.

Sideswipe laughed, "Don't be so glad yet, Hikari! 'Cause Sunny is picking you up after school!" He winked and zoomed away from the school.

Hikari stayed at her spot and stared in pure horror at the red Lamborghini. He said what? She can't handle being in the same place with Sunstreaker for the pass second! How will she ever cope with the diva? The brunette shuddered at the thought of Sunstreaker complaining about everything after school. She shook her head and glanced down at her new clothes that Miko had her to wear.

The brown haired keyblade wielder had to wear a normal teenager clothes rather than her old comfortable clothes. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie jacket with two white stripes on the sleeves over black and white top, black shorts, long leggings underneath the shorts, a pair of black ankle boots, a checkered wristband, two rings, and a silver army necklace. She was carrying a black backpack on her back and all of the textbooks she needed to study at Jasper's Middle School.

"Hikari!" Sora called.

The spiky brunette also had to wear a newly different set of clothes. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a black short-sleeved jacket, black cargo pants, and his usual yellow shoes.

"Hey," Riku greeted with a sigh.

The silver haired keyblade wielder was forced to return to High school. He had to wear a black shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, his usually blue pants and belt, and white sneakers.

The main thing is… they were forced to wear such clothes and had to go back to school.

"So this is it huh? We're finally going back to normal…" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, and I just graduated from High school…" Riku mumbled under his breath.

"Where's Jack, Miko, and Raf? I thought they go here?" Sora glanced around the school front yard.

"Probably at class… We need to visit the Pin-cipal… Pinhead?" Hikari said and snickered. "Hehehe, Pinhead… that's funny." She laughed as Sora agreed while Riku shook his head.

"It's Principal." He corrected with a sigh.

"We knew that!" The brunettes argued.

* * *

Hikari was seated beside Raf as they were in Biology class. True it was boring, but learning with other students make her feel a lot better than to study alone in the large library of Radiant Garden. She had graduated high school along with Sora and Riku a few months ago when they were studying at Radiant Garden, but it still feels wrong to graduate in a young age and it felt very lonely. The exams Leon gave her, Sora, and Riku were much more difficult than the teachers gave them in Jasper. It was a piece of cake solving the math problems and anything.

As keyblade wielders they had to also memorize the coordinates of each and every world. That took a whole month to do it and they still haven't memorized all of the coordinates. They even had to write those coordinates down in a few books. If a keyblade wielder doesn't know where the worlds are located, who will they ever save a world from Darkness?

The brown haired femme was getting sleepy because the teacher kept on ranting for the students to pay attention. True, that this man is similar to Oogie Boogie. He wears white and he's tubby, defiantly a reincarnation of the Halloween Town's villain. Hikari snickered at the thought and doodled in the textbook. Raf raised an eyebrow at her snickering and raised his book to cover him from talking.

"What are you snickering about?" Raf whispered.

"This," Hikari showed her doodling of Mr. Smith in her biology textbook. "-is Mr. Smith's reincarnation! Oogie Boogie the second!" She grinned as Raf laughed silently.

"Ehem," Mr. Smith cleared his throat loudly. "What were you talking about Ms. Knight and Mr. Esquivel?" He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Nothing," Both Hikari and Raf answered.

"Then tell me what I just said," Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow at the two brunettes.

"'_Ehem' _and_ 'What were you talking about Ms. Knight and Mr. Esquivel?'_" Hikari repeated the words Mr. Smith said before.

A vein popped up to Mr. Smith's forehead and he slammed his hand to his table. "Smart," He gritted his teeth. "Now, question for you Ms. Knight, do identical twins that are a boy and a girl is possible?" He growled.

Hikari stood up and shook her head. "No, it's no possible because there's only two Chromosomes in the human body, one X and the other is Y. In the females, there's the Xs and the male have the Xs and Ys. It's not possible because once one of the Chromosomes had entered, there's only one that could multiply and the amount of Xs are more than the Ys. An XX is going to be female twins and XY is going to be male twins. But there is a possibility about having twins that are a boy and a girl, not identical but fraternal. Because there's two 'shells' and a Chromosome each entered one, it's possible it could be an XX with another XX and an XY with another XY. So it's rare to see fraternal twins who are a boy and a girl." She explained in a complete detail.

Raf, Mr. Smith, and the whole class stared at Hikari with wide eyes. The brunette beside her took off his red glasses and cleaned them and shoved his pinky inside his ears to prove he was hearing right. The keybearer stared at the whole class and gave a slight shrugged as she went to sit back on her chair. Just as she was cleaning up her desk, the bell rang, but no one had exited the room. with a heavy sigh, she dragged Raf outside to meet up with Sora, Riku, Jack, and Miko.

* * *

"Boy, Sora! You really pulled out a prank on 'im!" Miko laughed and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Even though we both got a detention right now, let's skip it!" Miko suggested as she and Sora high-fived.

"What prank did you and Sora pull to Vince anyway?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Oh! I glued his butt to his chair! And of course I didn't stop. I also glued his face to his desk! Oh it was priceless!" Sora laughed loudly.

"Don't worry. The glues come off with water." Miko snickered as she holds up a cream colored tube.

Riku shook his head, the first day of school and Sora has already got a detention. He turned his head to see Hikari with Raf, walking towards them with a huge grin.

"So?" Riku began as Hikari and Raf arrived in front of them. "Anything happened in your class?" He asked with a small chuckled.

"Yup," Both Hikari and Raf answered in unison. "I drew Oogie Boogie the Second! And it's Mr. Smith's version!" Hikari gave a thumb up to Riku's face.

"And she talk back to him too, it was funny to see the whole class in shock! She answered his difficult question!" Raf laughed and adjusted his glasses.

"You?" Miko started.

"Talk back at him?" Jack finished.

The brunette could only nod.

"And you didn't get any detention?!" Sora asked or yelled.

Another nod

"Awww! Total unfairness dude!" Miko and Sora pouted and crossed their arms.

Riku, Jack, Hikari, and Raf laughed together as they saw the tempt of escaping detention for Miko and Sora is over because the Principal just arrived and tweaked both of their ears. He dragged them both to detention class slammed the door shut. The four glanced at each other before nodding; it was time that their guardians picked them up.

They waited in front of school and didn't saw any vehicle coming pass by, except for Arcee, who was waiting in the parking lot. All of the sudden, Jack began to panicked which alerted the two keyblade wielders along with Raf and Arcee.

"Decepticons?" Riku whispered.

"Heartless?" Arcee revved her engine and flickered on her headlight.

"Nightmares?" Raf squeaked quietly.

"Your grandma?" Hikari curiously as she glanced around.

"No," Jack turned to Hikari and gave her a look. "It's my dream girl, Sierra…" He sighed as his eyes got all lovey dovey.

"Ewww! I see pink hearts everywhere! Hurry! Someone get Captain Jack Sparrow and his Jar!" Hikari fake screamed as Riku, Arcee, and Raf laughed.

"Oh ha ha," Jack faked his laugh. "Very funny!" He sighed.

Riku shook his head and said, "You know, bro… Sierra isn't worth it, she doesn't even know you or take a look at you. I'm sure there's someone out there just for you." He placed a hand on the jet black haired teen.

"Whatever, I'm going to work… Wanna get a job? We're one employee short." Jack asked as he placed his helmet into place.

"Sure, anything to pass the time," Riku shrugged as he saw his guarding parking near him.

The two sixteen year olds drive away from school to K.O burgers, leaving the two brunettes with a silver Pontiac Solstice, a green GMC Bare Necessity Concept, a Chevrolet Camaro, and a Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Both Hikari and Raf decided to tell Bulkhead and Jazz that Miko and Sora got detention so they have to wait for those two for one more hour.

* * *

As soon as Hikari stepped in Sunstreaker's alt-mode, the questioning began.

"Took you long enough," Sunstreaker grumbles.

"_Took you long enough,_ Princess Sunshine." Hikari grumbles back.

Sunstreaker glared at his charge, "Something happen with you today?" He asked with a sigh.

"A Princess Sunshine is caring for his charge?!" Hikari gasped as she snickered. "Why so suddenly are you interested in my school life?" She teased with a grin.

"Shut up," Sunstreaker growled and look away.

"Yeah, I thought so!" Hikari pointed a finger at her holographic guardian. "If you must know, I draw Oogie Boogie the Second and talk back with a tubby guy called Mr. Smith!" She puffed her chest out and crossed her arms proudly.

"You draw Oogie Boogie and talk back to a teacher? That's new." Sunstreaker said as he smirked in amusement.

"You being nice and didn't yell at me? That's new." Hikari mimicked. The hologram glared. He was being nice, but she was being a brat. "You know what? You're not that bad Princess Sunshine!" She grinned and patted the dashboard.

"You're not that bad yourself, squishy." Sunstreaker's hologram smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter end ^^ and I'm being a bit geeky about biology because that's what I just learned (-_-")**

**Special thanks to:  
KhAndTwilightFan15 for adding this story to her favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
KhAndTwilightFan15 and Allittakesipixiedust  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**As always, reviews are very appreciated, no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Technical Meeting

**A/N: Sorry for the long update… I have writer's block and friendship problems at school and of course I'm having my finals…**

KH-Hardcorefan4483**: XD thanks ^^, is holograms they still have their alt-mode when they use their holograms ^^. XD Leon is a great teacher, well a grumpy one… XD**

Fanreader500: **Thank you and sorry for the wait ^^"… exams and all**

Antex-The Master of Illusion: **Thanks ^^**

Awesomeness: **I think I can do that ^^**

AllSpark Princess: **Thank you ^^**

JetCycle: **Thank you :D**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 8

Technical Meeting

* * *

Hikari was lying down on the couch, upside down. She was bored to Oblivion! It hasn't even reach ten minutes and she's already bored. The brunette keyblade wielder sighed heavily. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Sora and Miko is in detention while Riku is probably getting a job at Jack's working place. The Autobots are busy with their own business too! Optimus and Racthet are discussing about something about Energon mimes, Ironhide and Jazz are waiting for their charges along with Arcee and Bulkhead, the Lambo twins were doing something about their 'paintjob', and Bumblebee was recharging or sleeping.

The brunette turn to Raf, who was typing in his orange colored laptop.

"Hey Raf?" Hikari called out.

Raf look up to her and smiled, "Yeah? What is it Hikari?" He asked.

Hikari gave a big grin and jumped to stand up right. "What are you doing? Installing a new game or something?" She asked as she approached the smaller brunette.

"Um… no actually, I'm trying to type in my journal to my blog in the Internet." Raf said.

Then, Raf's laptop's screen went black. He whined and started to press the esc button a few times. An image of a man in his late forties popped up to his screen. The boy tensed as he saw the man in the black suit covered in red circuits all over his body. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the man in red circuits. She clenched her fist into a ball and glared at the man on the screen. Raf examined Hikari's behavior, she was acting weird with this image pop up. Something's defiantly up between her and this guy's image.

"CLU! What the heck are you doing in his laptop?!" Hikari half whispered half screamed as she pointed her finger at Raf. "Get away from this place, jerk! I thought you're supposed to be in prison!" She hissed, trying not to gain attention from the Autobots.

"_Oh, I've escape,"_ CLU chuckled darkly. _"And I have a gift for your new friend."_ He said as the screen blackened out again.

Raf leaned forward to examine his laptop. How did Hikari talked to the man when he doesn't have a webcam on his laptop? He pressed the enter button and his laptop began to react, by buzzing on its own while the screen became white with blue. The boy with glasses backed away as his laptop began to bounce on the table. A bright blinding light covered the whole base, making the Autobots, Hikari, and Raf to covered their eyes. As soon as the light was over, one was missing from the group… Raf.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked worriedly to his comrades.

"Yeah," Sideswipe answered. "What the pit was that?" Sunstreaker continued.

"Primus, it must be a glitch…" Ratchet sighed heavily as he glanced over to where Hikari and Raf were sitting, but to his surprise only one remain.

**Where's Raf?** Bumblebee asked worriedly at Hikari.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Well… He's um… How do I explain this? Okay, he's inside the Grid!" She answered quickly.

Every Autobot in the base blinked confusedly. Hikari groaned and grabbed Raf's laptop from the table. She sat on the edge and began to type in some passwords to get into the Grid's data stream. Once the last password was typed in, she showed the Autobots the image on the screen. The Autobots backed away from her as they saw the image. The image is a place where the city is all black, but some was covered in white or blue and in red circuit lines.

"By the AllSpark what is that place!" Ratchet asked, but was more like a demand than a question.

With a last sighed, the keyblade wielder hung her head down, trying to figure out a better explanation to the Autobots without telling them about other worlds out in the Lanes in Between or Space as the earthlings call it. The keyblade wielder took a deep breath and look up to the Autobots, especially Bumblebee. The scout must be worried for his charge.

"Okay… Raf's laptop got a virus and it send him to the world wide web?" Hikari answered unsure. The Autobots seemed to take that explanation. She sighed in relief. "So that explained the blinding light and Raf's disappearance to his own laptop." The brunette continued.

**WHAT?! We have to save him!** Bumblebee clicked and whirred furiously.

"Indeed Bumblebee, we have to save Rafael somehow." Optimus turned his head to Hikari, who in return nodded.

"I'll enter the data world myself and save Raf." She said with her eyebrows furrowed down.

"Pit no! We ain't letting our charge go out alone in the battlefield!" Sideswipe argued and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

Hikari shook her head and ignore the twins. She began to type something in Raf laptop and stood up as the screen was light blue. She just needs to press the enter button like Raf did, but before she could even press the button, a large finger stopped her from pressing the button. She looked up and saw the twins with angry looks on their face plates. The brunette makes a face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Hikari grunted.

"Did you hear what we said? Or are your audio receptors broken?" Sunstreaker glared. "We ain't letting you go alone." He pointed out.

Hikari glared at him before sighing heavily. "Fine… Riku told me to not use this link, but in this situation. I think I can use it." She grinned. The brunette took out a blue and red good luck charm from her pocket and stared at it for a moment before motioning her hand to the twins to come closer. "For example, Sideswipe and Princess Sunshine, can you two put your hand right in front of me?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other before nodding and placed their finger in front of Hikari. The brunette placed her tiny hands on both their large fingers. The keyblade wielder began to concentrate on the link between herself and her guardians. The wayfinder began to glow brightly as it copied Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's abilities. After a minute the glowing stopped and the twins blinked their optics. What happened?

"What the heck was that?" Sideswipe asked.

"D-link," Hikari chirped happily.

"D-what?" Sunstreaker repeated.

"It's D-link, Princess Sunshine," Hikari corrected. "A link that both of you share with me! It's more like lending your ability to the creator of the link. Like your wrist blades and plasma cannons. So, a part of you two will go along with me to the Grid!" She laughed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at each other before they both shrugged. She just got a point there. They watch as the little femme went back to Raf's laptop, but before she was able to press the enter button. Ratchet stopped her with a threatening wrench. The femme huffed and crossed her arms before jogging towards Ratchet.

"Here," Ratchet said as he gave a small piece. "It's a camera; we can see what you see, so we can be your backup optics and I still don't trust you to go alone into this Grid." He frowned.

Hikari grabbed the piece from Ratchet's finger and placed it on her ear. The piece began to flip itself to an even bigger camera and communication device. The small earpiece turned into white headphones, which she used to wear when she was in her Mark of Mastery Exam. The adjusted the frequency while Ratchet was explaining the use of the object.

"It's a camera plus a communication device," The medic pointed out. "You can communicate with us using that. We can only talk with each other when you press that little button the right side." He finished as Hikari nodded.

"Checking one two three," Hikari checked as her voice was heard in the Autobot's audio processor. "Alrighty then, time to get going," She grinned.

"Be careful, little one." Optimus said.

Hikari gave a grin to the leader, "You worry too much, Boss 'Bot! I'll be fine!" She cheerfully stated.

The keyblade wielder pressed enter and the blinding light filled the base and she disappeared.

* * *

Riku was lazily working on the counter, being the K.O cashier's was pretty boring when there's no one around. Jack was stationed to work in the drive-thru section. The silver haired teen was spacing out, staring into nothingness. He glanced to his left and saw the black GMC topkick with the Blue motorcycle parked near the building. As he can see the look on the Truck and the motorcycle's holograms, they were bored like he is. Has business always been slow like this all the time?

The silver keyblade wielder sighed heavily. This place was boring; he should've come back to base where he can tease both brunettes.

"Hey, Jack!" Riku yelled from the counter to the black haired teen, working in the kitchen.

"What!" Jack yelled back.

"Has it always been this slow?" Riku asked.

"Uh… No actually, it's usually a bit busy, but I guess everyone's not in the mood for burgers today." Jack shrugged. "Sweet! That means we can go home early today!" He exclaimed happily as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Riku rolled his emerald eyes and slammed his forehead to the counter. Then, the cash register began to act very funny. The electrical cash register began to open by itself without Riku putting the codes in. He backed away as the cash register spitted coins out to Riku, who blocked the metal coins away using the keyblade.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as he raised his spatula.

A metal coin was spitted towards his head. Jack yelped and used the spatula to blocked the coin, it's a good thing that the gap between the gaps on the spatula was small because the coin was stuck on the middle, only an inch away from hitting his nose.

"What the heck was that about?!" Jack screamed as he ducked down to dodge another coin and the dollars; that were sharp and could cut his head clean off his shoulders.

Riku dragged the teen down to hide behind the wall. "I dunno, maybe the circuits are fried or something. But I know that we need to get back to base in a hurry!" He yelled as he stood up and cut the cash register to half.

"My boss ain't gonna like this!" Jack yelled as he took off his apron and hat along with Riku, throwing them away as they ran towards their vehicles.

"Step on it Arcee! We need to get back to base pronto!" Jack said as Arcee flicker her headlight on and off as she drove towards the running away Jack. The black haired teen jumped on a ride while Arcee speeded the exact same speed as Jack's running.

"What's going on, Jack?" Arcee asked.

"Dunno, but Riku knows." Jack jabbed his thumb at the black vehicle following him.

The two watched at every stoplight and streetlights began to flicker on and off by its own. Arcee and Ironhide quickly drove away from the panicked town and into the desert. As they were reaching the base, they both saw a Silver Pontiac Solstice and a green GMC bare Necessity Concept, driving towards base as well.

* * *

Sora and Miko groaned as they were bored to death, waiting for detention to be over. The brunette and the Japanese girl rip their note books and began to make papers balls. They both were sitting right next to each other, so they can play paper soccer ball!

Sora flicked the paper ball to Miko and scored a goal. He silently cheered as Miko groaned and slumped down to her desk. They both glanced outside the window and saw their guardians were sitting on the driveway with nothing to do. The pranksters decided to ditch Detention, but when the lights above them darkened and lightened again, they both look up and nodded to each other.

The teacher look up as well, "Looks like we're low on power," He stood up. "Stay here! All of you! Especially you Miko!" He pointed a finger at Miko, who in return shrugged innocently and make an expression.

As soon as the teacher was gone, Sora and Miko stood up, "Let's ditch this class!" Miko exclaimed.

"Right with you there, Miko!" Sora exclaimed happily as he and Miko skipped away from Detention, leaving a few students stunned.

As soon as they were outside, they saw the streetlights were flickering on and off by its own. Sora began to suspect something was wrong with the Grid, since it has every data of any world that ever existed. Maybe, CLU has yet again escaped from prison and began to meddle with electronic stuff on every world. The brunette approached the silver Pontiac Solstice and the door opened.

"Wat's goin' on tar lil' dude?" Jazz asked as a seatbelt went across Sora's chest.

"Not time to explain! We have to hurry! Back to base, Jazz!" Sora shouted as Jazz revved his engine and zoomed away from the school to base, followed by the green GMC Concept.

They were driving thru the desert when they saw a familiar blue motorcycle with a black GMC Topkick following them from behind.

* * *

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he jumped off of Ironhide's alt-mode.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he also jumped off of Jazz's alt-mode.

The two keyblade wielders stood in front of Optimus as the other Autobots were busy looking at the large screen. Ironhide and Jazz, along with Arcee and Bulkhead approached Ratchet with confused looks on their face plates. Sora and Riku knew what was happening. CLU decided to visit Raf's computer by a pop up image and sucked him inside the Grid, leaving the Autobots stunned and Hikari has to enter the Grid to save Raf and take CLU back to Prison!

"What's going on? And where's Hikari and Raf?" Jack questioned from the catwalk.

Bumblebee glance over to him with his door wings slumped down.

**Raf got kidnapped by evil viruses and now Hikari's going to save him,** Bumblebee replied, but clicks and whirrs came.

Miko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Translation please?" She asked.

"_Raf got kidnapped by evil viruses and now Hikari's going to save him." _Riku translated.

"And we're going to help!" Sora pumped his fist up in the air.

"_Sora? Riku? Is that you?"_ Someone asked.

Sora and Riku jogged over towards Ratchet's computer and got a lift from Bumblebee.

"Yup! It's us, what's going on over there?" Sora asked curiously.

Hikari gave a sighed as she glanced around, giving the Autobots, Sora, Riku, Jack, and Miko a look around the Grid condition. Some of the buildings were smoking and some were fry because of the overload CLU gave the program. Sora and Riku tensed as the damage were too much for Tron and the others to handle. Jack and Miko stared wide eyes at the screen; they were shocked to see a place filled with data and such. On the other hand, Bulkhead and the twins' processors almost glitched when they saw all of the data came from every direction.

"Wow… That's a lot of damage, no wonder Earth's technology are acting very weird. The data's are scattered around the Grid!" Riku sighed heavily and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"_Yeah, I know, whoa!"_ Hikari dodge a data coming towards her and groaned when she make impact with the solid metal ground. _"Stinking data!"_ She cursed as she raised her fist up.

Sora, Riku, Jack, Miko, and the Autobots chuckled in amusement.

* * *

"Catch that data! It contains information of Energon!" A familiar voice shouted to Hikari.

The brunette nodded and quickly ran after the data. She used Stopga to freeze the data from moving freely. Hikari knew that the word Energon perk the Autobots and maybe even the Decepticons' interest in the Grid. She was lucky that the Decepticons aren't there at the Autobots' base. Hikari watched as the guy in black and white or blue circuits carefully placed the data in his disk.

"Nice to see you again Tron!" Hikari chirped happily as she high-five with the creator of the Grid.

"Hikari! It's so nice to see you again! How's Sora and Riku? Are they cool?" Tron asked.

The keyblade wielder snorted at the word cool. "Yeah… They're _cool_ alright." She snickered as she received a 'hey' from both Sora and Riku through the communication device. "By the way, have you seen a boy with red wait, black and white glasses and spiky brown hair?" She asked.

"Less spikier than Sora or spikier than Sora," Tron questioned with a huge grin.

Hikari thought for a moment before grinning, "Less… Have you seen him? I think CLU kidnapped him…" She sighed.

"Hmm," Tron placed a hand on his chin. "AH! Maybe… That no good CLU has escaped from our prison and taken our ship with him! He might have your friend at his HQ." He continued.

Hikari nodded, "Right, thanks for the info."

"You're welcome and I brought you a gift!" Tron motioned his hand to three motorcycles.

Hikari gave a whistle, "Sweet! Can I have that?" She pleaded with a puppy dog look.

"_Heck no! Say no mysterious guy! SAY NO!"_ Ironhide complained.

"Sure! It's for you anyway," Tron grinned.

"_Primus hates me,"_ Ironhide grumbles as Hikari laughed at him.

"So why three?" Hikari suddenly asked and Tron pointed his finger behind her. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to see two teens. They both were wearing the same clothes as her. "Sora! Riku! You're here!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Sora.

"Slow down kiddo! I'm still confused on why didn't we change back… I'm still the same as I was fifteen years old!" Sora exclaimed.

Tron smiled and approached the three, "Well, maybe it's because that the data's are scattered around this place…. Which reminds me, I need to catch those data!" he exclaimed as he ran to chase the data.

Hikari began to think as she placed her hand on her hips. She gave an apologetic smile and turned off the camera on her headphones. "Sorry guys, but some data's are meant to be kept as a secret…"

"Oh yeah," Riku realized and shut his camera down and Sora did the same, by shutting his camera off. "But don't worry, we'll leave the communication on." He finished.

_"I understand, but how come data's about Energon are there?"_ Optimus' voice asked curiously, hoping for an explanation. Humans never even had heard of Energon before and here, he heard a human chasing a data about Energon, the source of strength to the Cybertronians.

Sora laughed a bit as he explained, "Well, there's a bunch of data's here… There aren't a slight data missing in here. But in this situation some might have gone missing for a few days. We need to repair the main frame first before we can place the data back to where they belong."

_"I see… but please be careful."_ Optimus said.

"We will…" Riku said.

Hikari placed her hand on Sora's and Riku's shoulder. "Righty then, let's get Raf back and take CLU down!" she pumped her fist up in the air.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Hikari walk towards the HQ of CLU. They slowly make their way to the tower without gaining attention from the guards. Riku stopped as a guard was guarding the doors. Sora and Hikari bumped into him and stumbled back a bit. the silver haired teen pushed both brunettes away from the spotting light and dragged them away from view.

"What do we do now?" Sora questioned, not leaving his eyes off of the guard.

"I know!" Hikari exclaimed as she stood up, running towards the guards. "Hey faceless! It's me! Remember me?" She mocked as she struck her tongue out while waving her keyblade around.

"Enemy. Detected. Hikari. Keyblade wielder. Now Master. Age 16. Short brown hair. Blue eyes. 161 cm. 40 kg. Height and weight doesn't match. New enemy detected." The guard said as Hikari groaned.

"Hey! Do you know that girls doesn't like get comments about their weight dummy!" Hikari raised her fist up as she summoned Golden Bark. She turned to look at Sora and Riku, who in return nodded.

The guard raised his disk up and threw it towards Hikari, who dodge it in time. She and Golden Bark ran away from the guard as the guard chased her, leaving Sora and Riku an opening to rescue Raf from the prison.

* * *

Raf was sitting alone in the corner of his energy cell. He was hugging his knees close to his chest. First he was alone, second he was scared, third he was worried, and forth he's impressed. He was amazed by the technology in this place, but was scared because he was suddenly grabbed by his upper arm, by a pair of guards in black and red circuits. The guards dragged him into the cell to meet a guy named CLU.

The brunette clench tightened his grip on his knees as he thought about what has CLU said to him. Raf was only a bait to lure the keyblade wielders to come and save him. The small boy was upset that he wasn't able to fight, if only he had a weapon; then he would be able to escape from this cell.

"Raf!" Raf perked his head up as someone called his name.

He walked closer to the energy bars and smiled brightly as he saw Sora and Riku. The small boy saw that Riku was knocking some guards out with his bare hand while Sora raised his keyblade up to unlocked the lock.

"Sora! Riku! But where's Hikari?" Raf asked, an eyebrow raised.

Sora disabled the energy cells and Raf stepped out from the high tech cell. the brunette keyblade wielder grinned sheepishly as he grabbed Raf's hand and dragged him away from the cell.

"She's trying to distract the guards, but you don't have to worry about her. She can handle herself, but at the mean time. How about we ride?" Sora jabbed his thumb to a light-cycle beside him while Riku already hopped on his own light-cycle.

Raf stared wide eyes at the vehicle in front of him. He was curious, how did Sora bring a vehicle twice his size?

"Well? We have to hurry before CLU finds out that you're not in your prison cell." Riku smirked.

"Too late, he already knew…" Raf pointed his finger at a man behind Sora and Riku.

CLU clapped his hands slowly, in a mocking way while smirking down at the brunettes and the silver haired teen.

"Very well done, keyblade wielders… But where's the other one? I thought she was with you?" CLU smirked evilly as he motioned his hand to the guard behind him.

The black guard surrounded Sora, Riku, and Raf in a circle. Riku gently push Raf behind him and Sora. The silver haired keyblade wielder growled as the guards took a step closer. Both of them summoned their keyblades and stood in a fighting stance. The guard quickly grabbed Raf away from the keyblade wielder's protection. Taking full attention to the guards that has taken Raf, Sora and Riku didn't realized that a guard snuck behind them and hit them behind their neck, causing them to dropped down to the ground.

_"Riku! Sora! What has happen?"_ Optimus' voice said into their fallen ear pieces.

"What do we have here? Communication devices?" CLU laughed as he stepped on both communication devices.

"Darn it…" Riku mumbled before he passed out.

"How pathetic," CLU laughed.

"Yeah! Pathetic to you! Kidnapping a kid! How low can you get CLU?" A feminine voice asked.

"Hikari!" Raf excitedly exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Hikari grinned down at them all while looking over to her summon; Tinkerbell. The little fairy nodded and twirled a little pixie dust over to the brunette and then the fairy disappeared back to her own world.

"Raf! Heads up!" Hikari threw her headphones at Raf.

Raf kicked the guard's shins and pushed the other away from him. He jumped and caught the piece as he adjusted the headphone on his ear. He saw Hikari flew down to him and a colorful bat appeared right before his eyes. the smaller brunette gasp as the bat grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the battlefield.

On the other side, Raf saw a man and a women behind a big pillar. The bat disappeared and the man caught Raf on time before he reached the ground.

"The name's Sam and she's Quorra." Sam introduced as he set Raf on his own feet.

"I'm Rafael, but call me Raf." The brunette smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Nice to meet you kid, but gotta go." Quorra gave a ruff to Raf's hair and ran towards where Sora, RIku, and Hikari are.

Sam nodded and guided Raf away from the place to a big ship that just had landed in front of them. The brunette gapped like a cod fish as his glasses slid down. Sam laughed as he dragged Raf by his wrist to enter the ship.

* * *

"Glad you joined in the party Quorra!" Hikari exclaimed happily as she kicked a guard away.

Quorra rolled her eyes as she does a full split to dodge a guard. She threw her disk up in the air to CLU and tripped the guard from bellow. She grabbed the guard's fist and threw him over her shoulder. A guard sneaked up behind her and when she turns, the guard dropped down to his knees. The black haired women raised an eyebrow as she saw Hikari standing there while smiling sheepishly.

"I'm here to arrest that man." Quorra motioned her head to CLU, who was standing there guarded by the Black Guards. "Care to help?" She asked as Hikari nodded happily.

"With pleasure! I'll take 'im down in a sec! I hope… I think I can…" She mumbled to herself.

Quorra rolled her eyes again and pat Hikari's shoulder, "Stop mumbling to yourself and kick some butt already." She said.

"Go to under when I throw my disk front, then I'll jump from above and throw my backup disk at CLU then when CLU was preocuepied with the disk, you kick his butt. Okay? Do you got that?" Quorra instructed.

Hikari placed a finger in front of her and another on her temple. "Okay so I go under and above?" She asked curiously.

"Just follow my lead!" Quorra yelled as she and Hikari ran towards CLU.

Just as Quorra instructed, Hikari goes under and above or at least it's what Quorra has instructed. This wasn't going as plan, the keyblade wielder quickly charged at CLU without Quorra throwing her second disk. CLU disappeared from view and appeared right behind Hikari.

Quorra stopped kicked the Guards and her eyes widened as CLU has gotten a hold of a disk and he was about to slash Hikari, but a weird light surround her and wrist blades came out and blocked the disk. But after holding the blocking position, CLU suddenly passed out.

"That's for hitting me in my point!" Sora yelled as he did the same to CLU by hitting on his neck point.

"Sora!" Hikari exclaimed as she gotten up to her feet.

"Howdy!" Sora quoted Woody. "Hey! That wrist blade reminds me of… Sides and Sunny? HEY! YOU D-LINKED WITH THEM? AWESOME!" He grinned happily.

"Nice job Hikari, nice job…" Riku face palmed as he rubbed his neck.

"Shut up! They wouldn't let me in here if one of them isn't coming with me!" Hikari defended.

"Whatever…" Riku groaned and saw Quorra taking in CLU with her.

"Good job, let's head back." She said and pushed a button.

A ship landed and she went inside along with the three keyblade wielders to return back to HQ.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for helping guys…" Sam high-five with Sora and Hikari. "Mission complete, let's celebrate!" He chirped happily.

Raf smiled nervously as he adjusted his glasses. He has told Bumblebee and the others he was alright, but they were not convinced and wanted them to go back to base as soon as possible. But he can't just ruin the fun now can he? The boy sat on a white chair as he saw Sam and Sora dancing to the beat with Tron while Riku and Quorra watched. The other members were also dancing from the victory of capturing CLU and restoring the data's back to where they belong.

"So? Do you like this place?" Hikari grinned as she approached the boy.

Raf nodded happily, "Yup! It's high-tech! I like it!"

Hikari grinned and reach something behind her back. A black with white circuit disk was taken and was given to Raf. "For you, it's a souvenir from here to remember the Grid."

"Cool…" Raf breathes.

"Press that button." Hikari pointed to a small button.

Raf nodded and pressed the button. He jumped slightly as a holographic image popped up and showed him the mini version of the Grid. He grinned happily and thanked Hikari for the gift.

* * *

"Here you go! One humanoid program!" Tron handed the three keybearers a disk, containing data's of the new and improve Humanoid Program.

"Sweet! Thanks Tron!" Sora grabbed the disk.

"See you late buddy!" Hikari smiled.

"Meet you soon." Riku continued.

"T-Thanks…" Raf stuttered as he jumped into a portal.

The three keybearer followed him by jumping into the portal.

As if on cue, the four of them jumped out from Raf's laptop's screen. Bumblebee quickly caught Raf as Optimus caught both Sora and Riku. Lastly, Sunstreaker caught Hikari on time before she hit the ground. The Autobots sighed heavily as they humans were safe and sound.

"Oh yeah! Here you go Doc! A new and improve Humanoid Program from Tron!" Sora threw the disk to Ratchet who caught it and smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you," He said and got back to his work.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hikari were standing in silence as none of them tried to start a conversation. "Well, thanks I guess…" Hikari started.

"Why?" Sunstreaker grunted.

"Your Heart reached out to me when I was in trouble. The wrist blades kind of appeared out of nowhere when I was about to get my head cut off… so thanks." Hikari hates to admit it, but if it wasn't for their help. She was dead.

"You hear that?" Sunstreaker asked to his twin.

"Yup. Loud and clear," Sideswipe grinned.

"You are a sweet little femme."

"EW! Me sweet? Get real!" Hikari threw her hands up in the air.

"Hey! It was a compliment!"

"Whatever!"

Miko snickered as she pulled out her guitar and strum it loudly. The Autobots, Sora, Riku, Jack, Raf, and Hikari stares at the Japanese girl with confuse looks.

"It's party time!"

* * *

"_Catch that data! It contains information of Energon!"_

Soundwave ended the conversation he got from the Autobot's base.

Megatron hear with interest. These human sparklings could travel into another world? The world that contains every information? The leader of the Decepticons smirked evilly. He slammed his fist to his armrest and turned his head to his fellow Decepticons.

"Bring those three to me immediately!" He ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**A/N: Yippe chap ended, and I'll be able to update on the 12****th**** of December! When my exams are over! Okay? Wish me luck so that I can get good scores!**

**Special thanks to AllSpark Princess for adding this story to her favs!**

**R&R please :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Trap

**A/N: Soo sorry for the late update! Just gotten over the exams and friendship problems, it was tiring… But thank you so much for the reviews! I'm also making a new story about Rise of The Guardians X Kingdom Hearts! XD**

Fanreader500: **Thanks and sorry for the late update…. Test and all…**

Prisonkeeper: **Maybe Sora's anti-form will appear soon (:**

AllSpark Princess: **Thank you ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thanks and you're so lucky to have not tests!**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: **Thank you ^^ and there is, the Untold Stories of Sora no Hikari and Sora no Hikari 1 to 3.**

Smoshaholic123: **Yeah, way to go Tink!**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yeah… too bad…**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 9

Trap

* * *

"I'm boooored!"

Hikari look up from her biology book and stared at a bored Miko beside her. The Japanese girl lay down on the couch, but she was putting an opened book on her face. It was yet another boring day at the Autobots' base. After school, the kids decided to go straight back to base without going to detention or going to work. The brunette keyblade wielder kept on staring at Miko before getting back on her biology report.

"Then do something." Hikari simply answered.

"Do what?" Miko questioned as she grabbed the book from her face and stared at Hikari curiously.

"I dunno… Just do something!" The keyblade wielder said while reading biology.

"Something what?!"

"Something something! Just don't bug me! I'm trying to write my biology report!" Hikari yelled.

"Gasp! You're doing homework?!" Sora suddenly screamed from bellow the platform.

Hikari turn to her brother and glared at him. She was pissed that her brother accused her as a lazy bum, but he's also a lazy bum. She remembered when they were building that boat and Sora was just snoozing underneath the sun. Kairi and Hikari just had to scare him out of his sleep by popping their heads when Sora slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, yes I am, unlike someone I know," Hikari narrowed her eyes to Sora.

Sora raised an eyebrow and glanced around him. He pointed a finger at himself while giving Hikari a look and she just nodded in return. "Wha- I never! Is that someone me?! Well, sorry! Let me tell you that I am not a lazy bum! I've done my homework perfectly!" He answered with a grin.

"Yeah, in scribbles," Riku snorted.

Sora turned to the silver haired teen, who was smirking down at him from his guardian's shoulder, Ironhide. The two keyblade wielders started a glaring contest with each other while the others watch in amusement. Those two are just ridiculous when they both are having a contest to see whose better. This pretty much happens every day in Destiny Islands when they were little. Every day, each competition was made to prove whose better, Sora and Riku. And mostly, Riku won by the scale of seventy percent to forty percent.

"Don't forget to blink!" Hikari laughed. She left her biology report to watch who won at the glaring contest.

"Are they always like dis?" Jazz questioned curiously.

Hikari turn her gaze to Jazz while giving him a look, "You've been his guardian for a few days and you still don't still know that they used to do that all the time?" the silver mech shrugged his shoulder and Hikari gave a face palm.

"They've been like this ever since they're born." The brunette keyblade wielder joked.

Jazz's head perked up with a grin, "Really? I neva thought tat an offspring could fight each ota since they ar born…" He said.

"Nah, it's just an expression meaning that they've been like that ever since they've met." Hikari explained with a heartily laugh.

"Why aren't you like those two then?" Ironhide grunted.

Hikari gave a smug grin and puffed her chest out proudly. "Because I'm not stupid!" She cheered happily.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! He is!" Sora and Riku retort in unison while pointing at each other.

"Stop copying me!" Sora and Riku screamed at each other.

"I mean it!"

"Stop it!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and turned to the black and silver mech, "Does this prove that they're stupid?" She questioned the two guardians.

"Defiantly a yes," Ironhide smirked as Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Oh and you aren't?" Miko smirked while holding Hikari's biology book, showing a picture of a fat man like a sack.

"Hey," Hikari warningly said and pointed a finger at the Japanese haired girl. "That is an expectation! You try being with Mr. Oogie Boogie the second and you might done the same thing I did!" She raised her fist up to her.

"Touché, maybe I would do the same." Miko put her hands on her hips as she threw the book to Hikari and walked back to the couch.

An alarm sound filled the whole base with bright green lights flashing. Sora and Riku stopped their glaring contest; they both looked up to the green lights while Hikari did the same with her hands behind her head, relaxing her head a little. The Autobots groaned and face palmed, except for the four newcomers. The three keyblade wielders glanced at each other before turning to the leader of the Autobot.

"What's the matter?" Sora questioned.

**Proximity sensors! Someone's on top!** Bumblebee panicked.

"Quick! You three," Arcee points her finger at the keyblade wielders, keeping her optics locked on the computer's screen. "Go and h-," She blinked her optics as so as the other Autobots.

"Where did they go?" Bulkhead's jaw dropped.

"Pit where are they?" Sideswipe asked to his twin and his twin just shrugged.

"Who knows? They're good at hiding." Raf smiles and adjusted his glasses.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari snickered at the Autobots and their human friends. They were confused because they have disappeared in a blink of an eye, but they didn't disappear. They just used Vanish, the ability to turn invisible for a few minutes. They learned the skill from a book they bought in a training world called Mirage Arena. It was a useful skill when needed to sneak pass the guards, but it took to many magic from them and they have to use Ether afterwards.

An American-Latin man got out of the elevator and marched angrily towards the railing. Hikari saw that Jack, Miko, and Raf were looking tired around the man and was groaning. Maybe this guy is the bad guy or something. He looked so angry around the Autobots, especially around the new Autobots and Optimus Prime.

"Prime!" He yelled.

Optimus took a deep breath and turned his head to the America-Latin man. "Yes, Agent Fowler? What is the matter?" He asked patiently.

Agent Fowler turned to the new Autobot and pointed his finger at the four newcomers. "There was a mess in a certain forest's clearing and I'm thinking that it's you and your friends work, especially that girl," He narrowed his eye to Miko, who in returned crossed her arms.

"Yes, indeed that is where we took battle with the Decepticons." Optimus answered truthfully.

"Then why do I get news about a giant Baboon's footprint?" Agent Fowler raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms.

Hikari tensed and laughed nervously as she got looks from Sora and Riku. "Ups?" She responded to the looks.

"Yeah, 'ups' is right." Riku glared.

"Ssssshhh!" Sora placed a finger on his lips. "Let's listen to what he's talking about." He winked at both Hikari and Riku.

The three listened to what Agent Fowler was saying.

"But that's not the only one," Agent Fowler continued. "The Organization, M.E.C.H," The Autobots flinched at the name of the Organization. Sora, Riku, and Hikari shrugged as they continued to listen. "-has found some weird space craft and luckily, the information leaked to us. I overhead one of Silas' henchmen saying that it was an alien's ship and must be filled with secret weapons." He finished with a deep sigh.

Hikari snickered, "Yeah… If you considered Sora's dirty underwear lying around the ship with Riku's private diary as 'secret weapons', then the world will defiantly end." She sarcastically said with a huge smirk.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms as Riku glared at Hikari. The brunette struck her tongue out, she was stating the truth.

"For your information, those underwear's are clean!" Sora retorted.

"And I don't write on a diary, I write on a journal. There's a difference!" Riku complained.

"Do you mean clean, but in guy language it's still dirty and as for Riku, it's the same when you write 'Dear Diary' in every entry," Hikari snickered.

"You've read my dia-journal?!" Riku screamed in a whisper.

"Hey! Sora's the one who told me!" Hikari raised her hands up in defense.

Riku turned his fist towards Sora while Sora tried to calm him down. Hikari snickered and gave a smirk as she leaned against the railing, continuing to listen to Agent Fowler's rant. It was amusing whenever Sora and Riku got loud enough in fighting each other and Agent Fowler had to stop to look around for the source of the yelling. The Agent eyed Jack and Raf carefully as they both shrugged innocently.

After a few minutes, the Vanish began to vanish. "Uh oh… We're in big trouble now!" Hikari half whispered half yelled to Sora and Riku.

"Quick! Hide somewhere!" Sora panicked.

"Over here," Riku motioned his hand to the lever for the activation of the Ground Bridge. "We can ground bridge ourselves to someplace and call for the Autobots to ground bridge us back when Agent Fowler's gone." He finished and jumped down to activate the ground bridge.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari ran quickly towards the ground bridge before Ratchet closed the ground bridge confusedly on how it activated on itself.

* * *

"What the pit was that? How did the ground bridge activated on its own?" Sunstreaker questioned to the confused Medic.

Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow at the new Autobot before turning to Ratchet, "Care to explain, medic?" He crossed his arms.

"I actually have no answer to this situation. I thought that I fixed the glitch on this lever?" Ratchet shook his helm or head in disappointment.

Then a red flashing light, accompanied with beeping sounds was heard through the whole base. Agent Fowler glanced over to Ratchet who nodded in return. "It's an old Energon mine, located in the deep forest near Italia. Bad news is that Decepticons are on their way as well as we speak now." Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Ironhide, Arcee, and Sunstreaker will investigate this mime, meanwhile you all will have to stay here, including you Miko," Optimus narrowed his blue optics to the Japanese girl. "Try and locate where the three are," The leader whispered to Ratchet.

"You got it," Ratchet gave a thumb up. He examined the coordinates and found it wasn't Italia. It was located at the forest of Nevada. The Medic memorized the previous coordinates and pushed in the new coordinates to Italia.

"Good," Agent Fowler tucked in his shirt and fixed his tie. "Try not to destroy anything this time." He glared at the Autobots.

After the agent left the base, Jack scanned his surroundings. He face palmed and banged his head to the metal wall. "We're missing one! Take a guess." He said.

"Miko…" They all groaned.

"Leave this to us Ratchet, we'll get Miko back," Raf adjusted his glasses and jumped from the couch.

"Very well, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, protect Jack and Rafael." Ratchet pulled the lever and they entered a green portal. The medic turned to the remaining Autobot in the base. "Sideswipe and Jazz, you two will rescue Sora, Riku, and Hikari from M.E.C.H." He ordered.

"M.E.C.H? That no good wacko organization?" Sideswipe asked angrily.

"Dat loves ta torture us, Cybertronian? Why de pit would those three be doin' there at thar base?" Jazz continued the question.

"I certainly don't know," Ratchet sighed and pushed down the lever. "Just get them here before they got hurt or something." He continued.

Sideswipe and Jazz shrugged. They both entered the ground bridge to rescue the three keybalde wielders.

* * *

The three keyblade wielders jumped out of the green portal and dodged roll away from the portal. They studied their surrounding before realizing they were in the M.E.C.H territory. Why? Because one, they just saw a swarm of soldiers marching down the hall, and two, there's big bold letter of M.E.C.H painted on the wall. They held their breaths in their throats as a soldier walk towards where they were hiding, but luckily it was a turn. So the keyblade wielders can ran towards another hall where it's safer to roam around the M.E.C.H's base.

As soon as they've reached a large room with no soldiers inside or any cameras, the keyblade wielders sighed heavily while slumping down to the cold metal floor.

"What codes did you insert in anyway Riku?" Sora glared at the silver haired keyblade wielder.

"Non," Riku answered. "I didn't insert any codes into Hatchet's computer. I just pulled the lever down. That's all." He finished and stood up while dusting the dust off his pants.

"Really? I think that we've entered M.E.C.H's base." Hikari stated the obvious while glaring at Riku. "Who's stupid now?" She asked.

"Now's not the time, Hikari," Riku pointed a finger at the brunette. "We need to find a way out of here immediately."

"Way to state the obvious, Captain Oblivion." Sora crossed his arms.

"Uh… It's Captain Obvious, Sora… Not Captain Oblivion." Hikari snickered.

"I knew that!" Sora half whispered half screamed.

"Ssssshhhh!" Both Riku and Hikari told Sora in unison.

A man with scars entered the room with a bunch if soldiers. Sora, Riku, and Hikari quickly hid behind a large machine while listening to every word Scar Face said. The three keyblade wielder was in a pile from small to tall, meaning Hikari's on the bottom, Sora's in the middle, and Riku's on top. They continue to stare at Scar Face as he went to the main computer. An image of a space craft appeared after Scar Face pushed a button.

"Your Gummi Ship!" Hikari shouted quietly.

Sora quickly covered her mouth from ranting at Scar face. He glared at his sister and stared back at Scar Face.

"As you can see," Scar Face began. "This space craft can't be touch or accessed by any of our soldiers even myself." He paced back and forth while his soldiers stood perfectly still.

"That's because you're not the owner, Scar Face." Sora scoffed quietly, making Riku slapped his hand on Sora's mouth.

"Shhhsss! Be quiet! I want to listen!" Riku whispered to the brunettes, who in return slapped their hands on top of Riku's mouth.

"-find those aliens and bring them to me alive…" Scar Face hissed to his soldiers. They saluted and began to march in unison out of the command room.

"Wiku, gwet ur fwilfy wands off muai mwouth!" Sora muffled and licked Riku's hand.

"EW?!" Riku suddenly screamed; making the brunettes covered his mouth. They backed away until their backs hit the wall as they stayed silent.

Scar Face raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to where Sora, Riku, and Hikari were hiding. He grabbed a gun from a metal table and approached the hiding spot of the keyblade wielders. He slowly walked towards the back of the machine while his rubber boots makes small squeaky sound in every step he took. One squeak means one step closer to the three keyblade wielders' death.

"Show yourself!" Scar Face commanded, but the three keyblade wielders remain where the hid. "Suit yourself," He growled and pulled the trigger as he narrowed his gun to the machine. "Bye-bye intruder." He shoots the machine and it blows up to many pieces.

Scar Face raised an eyebrow as he found nothing but metal.

* * *

"AHHHH! HELP! A METAL HAND GOT ME! A METAL HAND GOT ME!" Sora screamed as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Calm down Sora," Hikari sighed heavily, resting her elbow on the metal hand and rest her head on her palm. "It's only Jazz, your guardian. Don't tell me that Scar Face scared the memory out of 'ya." She sighed heavily, slumping down to her guardian's hand, Sideswipe.

"Yeah lil' man! Calm 'yar horses down! What happen to 'ya three when 'ya were in M.E.C.H's base?" Jazz questioned curiously.

"We almost got shot by Scar dude," Riku answered, crossing his arms.

"Scar dude? Who's that?" Sideswipe joined in the conversation.

"Just a creepy old dude with scars," Sora laid back on Jazz's hand.

Sideswipe and Jazz exchange looks to each other before exiting the ground bridge.

"There you three are! I was wondering where you went! Where have you been?" Ratchet scolded.

"M.E.C.H's base," Sora, Riku, and Hikari answered in unison as the two Autobots set them down on the metal platform. "It was a very _exciting _visit." Hikari finished sarcastically.

"Silas?" Ratchet asked as he bends down. "You've met Silas?" He asked.

"So Scar Face is named Silas… What a strange name…" Sora mumbled.

"Nah, we saw him, but he didn't saw us." Riku said. "We can dig some info out, but someone decided to link my hand and blow our cover." He glared at Sora.

"You should be careful around that man," Ratchet said. The three keyblade wielders stared at the Autobots medic curiously. "He is a Decepticon in a human form." He smiled.

"Really? So that means we can actually terminate this guy?" Hikari asked, cracking her knuckles as she asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics while Sideswipe and Jazz laughed loudly.

"No, you can't sadly," Sideswipe smirked. "He's human. Hatchet just used the term because Silas is a cruel human. He even took Bee's vocal processor." The silver mech growled.

"Oh he did, did he? Well then, you don't have to worry anymore! 'Cause we're going back there and teach this guy a lesson about stealing someone else's stuff!" Sora grinned happily and pumped his fist up in the air.

"Said the guy who 'stole' Cid's flamethrower and ship," Hikari accidentally coughed.

"Said the girl who 'stole' Saix's data," Sora coughed back.

"Hey… If I didn't hacked into his computer and 'steal' his data. We'll be dead back then!" Hikari defended herself.

"Whatever," Sora said, walking away from his sister with Riku behind him.

Hikari pulls a face and sighed heavily. She turned around to look for Jack, Raf, and Miko, but they were nowhere to be found. Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Jazz were the only Autobots around base.

"So where's the others?" Hikari curiously asked her guardian.

Sideswipe turned to her, "Well since you three disappeared, Jazz and I were assign to find you while the others go to a very, very old Energon mime." He answered.

"You let Jack, Miko, and Raf with the other Autobots go?" Sora gawked.

"By the AllSpark, no! Not in a billion Earth years! Optimus, Ironhide, Arcee, and Sunstreaker were the ones who are going to check the mime out, but Miko followed and then Jack and Rafael followed her also so I told Bulkhead and Bumblebee to follow those kids." Ratchet explained, not leaving his eyes off the screen.

"Can we go too?" Hikari asked with a puppy dog eye look.

"Yes, but take those two with you and your guardian along with Jazz. Just be back here with all of them and don't get hurt. Or else I'll hurt you even more." Ratchet threatened.

"Sweet! Almost the whole gang is going to be there!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully.

"This isn't gonna end well…" Riku face palmed.

"I feel 'ya buddy," Sideswipe and Jazz said in unison.

* * *

"So… Where do you think the Autobots are now?" Jack questioned to the mischief maker, Miko.

Miko shrugged, "Dunno. They might be here, there, anywhere!" She sang and grinned. "If we want to find them as soon as possible, then let's get searching!"

"I think we should stay put, you know? So that Bumblebee and the others can find us more easier?" Raf suggested to the two older teens.

**There you are!** Bumblebee chirped worriedly at Raf as he scooped him up. **Good thing that the Decepticons haven't got to you yet**. The scout sighed in relief.

"Thanks for coming for us, Bee, Bulkhead." Raf smiled.

"No prob, kid." Bulkhead smiled. "And you," He turn to Miko. "Better no run away again or else I'm telling your parents." He threatened.

"They'll freak out remember?" Miko smirked.

"But I can use my holoform," Bulkhead retort making Miko pouted while Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee snickered. "C'mon then… Let's go back to base." He said as they all seemed to agree, except for Miko.

A sudden jet landed in front of Bulkhead and Bumblebee, only a few feet from where they're standing. The seeker transformed and stared at the humans that were on the Autobots' hands or servos. The seeker smirked while warming up his plasma cannon.

"Starscream!" Bulkhead yelled as he turned his hand into a wrecking ball.

"Ah, if it isn't the Autobots and their pets, what a pleasant surprise," Starscream said.

**Stay here, all of you.** Bumblebee ordered as he placed Jack, Raf, and Miko down to a high cliff.

"Aw man, we're missing the fun!" Miko yelled.

"Miko!" Jack scolded. "We'rein the middle of a deadly robot death match and you're here cheering to be in that match?! What kind of girl are you?!" he yelled in frustration.

"I'm an adventurer type of girl." Miko proudly exclaimed.

Raf smiled nervously, "Guys… Please stop fighting…" He sighed.

"Yeah, stop fighting before you got hurt." A familiar voice belongs to Sora said behind their backs.

"Sora! There you are my man!" Miko high-five with Sora.

"Hey, Miko." Sora smiled. "So… what's going on here?" He raised an eyebrow as he heard loud metal clanging with each other.

"Starscream," The three answered. "Where are Hikari and Riku? Aren't they with you?" Raf continued.

"Hikari's with Sides, searching for the others with Riku and Jazz. They decided to leave me here 'cause there's gotta be Bulkhead and Bee." Sora explained.

Sora, Jack, Raf, and Miko froze as a shadow overwhelmed their shadows. They turned and saw a Decepticon with an orange face. The Decepticon smirked and quickly grabbed Sora away from the crowd.

"Let me go, you Orange Pirate Wannabe!" Sora screamed and struggle in Breakdown's grip.

Breakdown didn't react to the insult, instead. He jumped down to the battle field and escaped with Starscream.

"Oh scrap…"

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Sora's been kidnapped! What will happen next? Hopefully I'll update really soon, 'cause I'm on a short vacation from school! Sweet! Updates! Wish me so I can update soon!**

**Special thanks to:  
villianfangirl1 for adding this story to her favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
villianfangirl1 and prisonkeeper for adding this story to their alerts!**

**R&R please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue Backfired

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… things got complicated with me and my laptop… It shocked me… yet again!**

Avatoa: **Okay, thanks for the correction ^^**

Smoshaholic123: **Ups… Sorry, it's mine as in the cave or something? Yeah.. I used google translator and it sometimes glitches on me -_-"**

Fanreader500: **Thank you so much ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **XD, Sora's a bit more funny to talk back when a Decepticon threatened him ^^**

Prisonkeeper:

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yup, I noticed… Cid's very funny! Hooray for vacation! And I've read your new chap! Can't wait for the next one ^^**

Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: **XD**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 10

Rescue Backfired

* * *

"WHAT?! SORA GOT KIDNAPPED?!" Riku and Hikari yelled in unison.

The both just got back to base and they heard bad news from Jack, that Sora got kidnapped by the orange faced Decepticon, Hikari saved from the Heartless! The brunette ran her fingers through her short brown hair in frustration. She had just witness her brother almost getting killed by Captain Squid face, also known as, Captain Davy Jones. And right now, she had to deal with the Decepticons kidnapping her brother for no good reason.

Riku just leaned against the railing as he began to think of a plan to rescue his best rival slash friend. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his brain began to plan something up.

"This doesn't make any sense… Why would they kidnap Sora?" Hikari questioned to Jack, Miko, and Raf.

The three shrugged. "Maybe they want the… oversized key thing that you're holding?" Raf suggested.

Both Riku and Hikari froze. The two suddenly groaned, realizing Raf was right. The Decepticons are after the Keyblades like all the other villains in the entire world they have visited. It is the most powerful weapon to light.

"You're right… You're probably right, Raf…" Riku sighed heavily.

"Not again… This is the… thousand times… that the villain wants our weapon." Hikari slammed her forehead to the metal railing multiple times.

Ratchet rolled his blue optics. "Stop hitting your head to the railing, you're going to damage your brain." He scolded.

Hikari stopped and gave Ratchet a look. She scoffed and began to hit her head on the metal wall. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sighed. Sideswipe leaned forward and grabbed the back of Hikari's hood. He picked her up easily and dropped her down to sit on the couch. The red mech crossed his arms before frowning with his brother.

"Ratchet, can you locate the Decepticons' base?" RIku asked to the medic.

"I can," Ratchet nodded. Both Riku and Hikari perked their heads up in hope. "But sadly, I cannot let you go to their base." the keyblade wielder's expression fell drastically.

"What?! Why?" Hikari demanded for an answer.

Bumblebee gave a whirr. **It's** **dangerous just to be around there, Hikari… Miko almost got her head blast away when she step foot on the Decepticons' territory.** He said.

"But we can handle kicking their butts," Hikari pouted and crossed her arms.

"I am very sorry, but we cannot let sparkling into the battle field. We have to wait until our tactics are fully complete." Optimus said. Riku and Hikari slump their shoulders down. "At the mean time, do your homework. You have school tomorrow, am I right?" He continued.

"I guess you're right…" Riku mumbled.

"Man… I wish Prowler was 'ere…" Jazz sighed.

"Prowler? Who's Prowler?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bulkhead snickered before explaining. "You better not said that in front of him, Miko." The Japanese girl crossed her arms. "His real name is Prowl. Those guys just love to change his name. He's Optimus' SIC, that's Second in Command." The green bulky Autobot explained.

"Oh… He's a tactician?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, he's the best one there is." Ironhide grunted.

Optimus smiled. "Come, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, we must discuss about the rescue mission." The leader leaded the three of the Autobots out from the main command room.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred as he saw Raf yawning. "Well, I think it's time for me to go home… Anyone coming?" He asked.

"I am!" Miko raised her hand. "C'mon Bulkhead, let's get going! Oh and Hikari? Riku? Be strong okay? I'm sure they'll work up an amazing plan to rescue Sora." She waved her hand in the air to the brunette and the silver haired teen.

Hikari smiled weakly and waved her hand as a reply to the Japanese girl. Her blue eyes watched as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed into their alt-mode, allowing their charges to enter their vehicle modes. The three drove away from the base, allowing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to watch over the keyblade wielders. The brunette stood up, alerting the two guardians. She sat at the edge of the platform, letting her legs kicking the air as she buried her face with her arms crossed. She was very worried that Sora might have gone through a torture from the Decepticons. It's a usual feeling she got from every villain that wanted the power of the keyblade.

Riku was also taking this as hard as Hikari. Even though he was very worried for his friend, he didn't show it one bit. The silver haired teen took a deep breath and exhaling it softly. There's nothing to worry about. He is sure that Optimus and the others will think of something and by tomorrow, they'll have Sora back. But, he couldn't help but think that Sora is tough to at least survive because he's a really determined boy and would keep the secret of the keyblade. Plus, he can use Curaga, Esuna, and Blizzaga to annoy the Decepticons.

"Cheer up, kiddo…" Sideswipe's holoform patted Hikari's head. "I'm sure they'll think of something to save your brother." He grinned.

Hikari look up to him, "I know… But I'm just worried… Sora might annoy the Decepticons to death." She joked.

* * *

Sora began to slowly wake up as he heard voices. His blue eyes snapped opened as he realized that he was in another different surrounding. He wasn't anymore in the forest or in the Autobots' base. The place he is in… is a hollow place, very huge, and empty. He moved his arms and his eyes widened in surprised. He looked over to his left, right, and bellow. He was chained up high above the ground. The spiky brunette struggled to escape or loosen the chains so he can summon his keyblade, but it was no use. The chain was too strong for him to loosen.

"Ah…" A deep sinister voice began. "I see you have awakened..." a pair of crimson optics was seen from the dark corner of the room, flashing brightly.

Sora narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows down. "Who are you?" He questioned.

The Decepticon chuckled darkly as he took a step forward, reviling his metal foot to the only source of light in that hollow room. The keyblade wielder stared a moment at the Decepticon who has just came out of the shadow. He scrunched his nose as he trying to remove the image of the Decepticon. The evil Decepticon was tall, slim, and has long legs –which reminds Sora of a lady-. He tried hard not to laugh at the Decepticon. Apparently, the Decepticon noticed that Sora was snickering.

"What is funny, boy?" The Decepticon glared at Sora.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Sora grinned. "It's just that you look like a girl." He murmured with a smirk on his face.

The Decepticon turned sharply towards Sora's face as their faces were only a few inches away. "Watch your mouth, boy. You are in no position to talk back to me," he hissed. "I am Commander Starscream, the Second in Command to Lord Megatron." The jet introduced.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not a girl? 'Cause you look a lot like a girl… I mean what guy wears high heels?" He narrowed his blue eyes to Starscream's foot.

"Are you mocking me, boy?" Starscream snarled.

"Yes," Sora quickly stated. "And my name is not 'boy'. My name is the great and amazing Sora!" He gave a mischievous smirk.

A hiss was heard when the metallic doors slid open, reviling a tall bulky old Decepticon with a tall slim long arms Decepticon. Sora scowled, he knew this old and bulky Decepticon, he is the leader of the Decepticon army, Megatron. The second Decepticon is the one he didn't recognized. He narrowed his eyes to study the second mysterious Decepticon. The tall Decepticon has really long arms, tall, and hid his face behind a dark glass mask. Sora remembered that Miko had told him something about a silent yet dangerous Decepticon. The brunette came to a conclusion that this silent one is Soundwave.

"Starscream…" Megatron turned to look at his SIC. "What are you doing to the boy?" He asked with his metallic eyebrow furrowed down in anger.

The SIC straightened up while Sora eyed him with an amused glint in his eyes, this Decepticon is afraid of the Leader.

"Ah, Lord Megatron, I was interrogating this insolent boy." Starscream glared at Sora, who in return struck his tongue out at him.

"Who you calling insolent! You –you oversized Cereal!" Sora insulted. The three Decepticons turned to face the keyblade wielder. "And my name's Sora! Not boy!" He yelled.

Megatron smirked evilly, the kind of smirk Sora didn't like one bit. "Alright, _Sora_, what do you know of this?" he asked while directing his large hand to Soundwave.

The Communication Officer nodded, he played back the recording he heard from the Autobot base.

"_Catch that data! It contains information of Energon!"_ Tron's voice echoed through the whole empty room.

Then his voice was heard.

"_Well, there's a bunch of data's here… There aren't a slight data missing in here. But in this situation some might have gone missing for a few days. We need to repair the main frame first before we can place the data back to where they belong."_

Sora's eyes widened. How did this Decepticon record the conversation he and Optimus had when he was saving Raf from the Grid? The brunette scowled at the silent Decepticon, who coolly stood beside Megatron. His blue eyes turned into a deep glare at the three of them. The keyblade wielder knew exactly what they wanted him for. The CO recorded his and Tron's voice from the conversation, but he didn't catch record of Riku's and Hikari's voice, probably because of static.

"Where did you get that?" Sora asked, but it was more like a demand.

Megatron let out a deep chuckle, "Nothing can slip pass my Communication Officer, Sora… Now where is the data?" The Leader demanded as he leaned closer to Sora.

Sora shook his head with a frown, "I ain't telling ya, nu uh, no way! My lips are sealed!" He said.

Megatron leaned back and glared at the keyblade wielder, "Do you need some encouragement? Soundwave… Proceed with the torture section." He motioned his hand to the CO.

Soundwave nodded, but before he could even enter Sora's mind. Sora cast Esuna and hoped that Namine and Xikari helped him blocked the CO out of his mind. He knew that the Memory Mages would help him anytime. After all, Namine is his cousin and one of the Princess of Light. As for Xikari, she is the Nobody of his sister Hikari, but since she thought that she's Kairi's Nobody; her name is now Xikari. He also knows that his sister's Nobody is looking out for him and everyone.

After a few seconds, Sounwave didn't react. He just stood up straight and took a step back, shaking his head in disapproval that he didn't even got a chance to enter Sora's mind. Sora opened his eyes and grinned proudly that Namine and Xikari helped him. He placed a smug grin with his eyebrows furrowed down, looking at the Decepticon, who were as confused as Soundwave is –even though he didn't show it.

"What's the matter? Fail to enter my mind?" Sora teasingly asked.

"Shut up, boy!" Starscream shouted as Sora just shrugged.

"Heh, my sister's a better hacker than you dweebs are." Sora proudly complimented on how Hikari can hack into Saix's computer.

"A sibling you say?" Megatron smirked. "Who is this sibling you speak of?" He said, trying to lure Sora out from his loyalty to the Autobots.

Sora stared at him for a moment before grinning happily. He knew that the Decepticons were trying to lure him to telling them the truth. How stupid does the Decepticons think he is? He is one of the smartest, well, he may not be smart like Riku, but he was still considered intelligent aside from his childishness of course. After all, he is one of the best keyblade masters there is!

"My sister duh," Sora makes an idiotic look to insult the Decepticons. "I mean she loves to kick your butts when she knows that you've chained me up in the air! And let me tell you, you don't want her to be in berserk mood…" He shuddered at the image.

"Ah what an interesting sibling you got, Sora-" Megatron said.

"You dang right she is!" Sora cut him off.

"Silence! You do not cut Lord Megatron's words, boy!" Starscream yelled.

"As I was saying, is your sibling's voice like this one?" Megatron motioned his hand to Soudnwave to play back a conversation.

"_So why three?"_ Hikari's voice filled the room. There was a few seconds pause and then her voice came back. _"Sora! Riku! You're here!"_

"Darn evil robots," Sora muttered.

"Your choice, boy…" Megatron started while Sora glanced up at him. "Give us the information of the Energon or we'll have to kill you sibling in order to take that information…. Which one will it be?" He asked.

Sora growled at the Decepticon Leader. He was giving a choice that both he didn't like one bit. He can't spill information from the Grid and he can't betray his sister. A sudden idea filled his mind. He didn't know how to enter the Grid without Hikari's help. He didn't know where the exact location of the data because it's his sister's job to help Tron organized that!

"I'd love to tell you how to get the data, but I don't know anything." Sora confessed with a sigh.

"WHAT?!" Megatron snapped. "What do you mean, boy?" He glared daggers at Sora, who in return ignored his glares.

"My name's Sora pee brain," Sora glared back. "And to answer your question, I'm not the one who activated the system… I don't know a thing how to get your stupid information, pee brain." He snaps back.

"Who's your… brains for the operation?" Starscream glared at the brunette.

"Ain't telling ya anything." Sora shook his head.

"His sister is the brain for every hacking or any technology operation." A sadistic yet feminine voice said from the shadows.

"You…" Sora growled. "I thought I got rid of you years ago…" He glared daggers at the women.

The blonde haired women chuckled. "You don't know anything about us, dear Sora… I may be killed by you, but I am able to hunt you down through the data system." a yellow kunai appeared from her hand and was thrown to Sora, luckily, he tilted his head to the side, to dodge the kunai. "CLU did a wonderful job releasing me from that data prison, the witch and the traitor kept me for years." She glared.

"And just who are you?" Starscream crossed his arms.

"I am Larxene, Number XII, The Savage Nymph." Larxene smirked.

Sora glared at her, "Are you the only one who's here?" he hissed.

Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave stared at Sora and then to Larxene. The brunette wasn't acting like this when they interrogate him. And now he's acting really furious with this woman… Just who exactly is Larxene?

"Yup!" Larxene cheerfully said. "And Hikari would be delighted to see her ex-comrade!" She smirked evilly.

Sora scowled at her.

"I wonder what your look will be when I kill you sister, here, right in front of your very own eyes, Hero of the Keyblade?" Larxene tapped her chin as she paced around.

"Don't. You. Dare. Larxene." Sora growled, his eyes darkening.

"Try me," Larxene crossed her arms.

"SILENCE!" Megatron stomped his foot near where Larxene stood. The Nobody look up to see his crimson eyes glowing in the dark without any interest in her eyes. She was bored that there's no torture happening in this room. She wanted to kill that girly brunette bran for betraying the Organization and killing most of their members with her precious brother's help. She wants revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. "Who are you human?" the almighty leader asked, leaning down.

"Haven't I told you before? My name is Larxene. The sadistic member of Organization XV and I'm not Human… I am a Nobody." She said with no interest. A sudden idea popped up to her mind as she smirked evilly. "Tell you what? I'm willingly giving Hikari to you and if you're done with her… bring her to me so I can kill her with my bare hands." She furrowed her eyebrows down, eying Sora's reaction.

"Monster…" Sora growled as he struggled to escape.

"Nobody… You got yourself a deal…" Megatron agreed.

"Please be alright, Hikari…" Sora whispered.

* * *

Hikari shifted in her seat a sudden feeling came to her. Right now, she was currently sleeping in class since what had happened yesterday, she couldn't help but think of a plan to rescue Sora without the Autobot's help or anyone's except for Riku's of course, and now, she suddenly felt a dark force is coming to get her. The girl couldn't help but shudder in her sleep.

Raf was concerned for his new friend. He kept on seeing her shudder and twitching every minute. He wanted to wake her up, but he knew that she couldn't sleep last night because of the event yesterday. The boy placed his book up to cover him. He reached his hand out to shake the twitching girl's shoulder.

"Psst! Hikari! Wake up! Mr. Smith is giving you the looks!" Raf whispered.

"Hmm," Hikari stir in her sleep.

Suddenly a metal ruler was slammed to her table, making her jumped in her seat and Raf startled.

"Sleeping in my class would you, Ms. Knight? Well, how about you sleep in detention?" Mr. Smith suggested.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith…" Hikari yawned. "It's just that… my brother disappeared last night and I can't find him anywhere…" She sighed heavily.

"Mr. Knight?" Mr. Smith asked curiously. "No wonder he's absent today… Very well, you are excused from detention, Ms. Knight. Just don't fall asleep in my class again or else." He threatened.

Hikari nodded and yawned again.

"You okay?" Raf questioned worriedly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Hikari gave a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office… You look paler than normal people…" Raf suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine… Just not feeling well because of some weird trouble feeling I got…" She answered as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair.

"Really? What feeling?" Raf questioned, concern. Maybe he should tell Bumblebee and the others about this.

Hikari stared at him for a moment, thinking to tell him or not. "I really don't know… It's like someone is out to kill me or something…" She shuddered.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. The two brunettes packed their things and exited the classroom, joining Jack, Riku, and Miko at the halls. The five waited for their guardians to come and pick them up from school. While they were waiting, the five of them sat on the steps of the stairs towards the door.

"So… um… What's new?" Jack asked, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing…" Both Riku and Hikari said glumly.

Miko pouted and crossed her arms, "Geez guys! You need to lighten up! Forget about yesterday and move on! I'm pretty sure the Autobots are rescuing Sora now!" She yelled.

Riku and Hikari exchange looks at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. They turn their gaze to Jack, Miko, and Raf, who gave them looks.

"Guys… we need your help…" Riku began.

Jack stood up, realizing where this was going. "No! No, no, no, no, no, and no! There is no way that I'm going to help you guys sneak pass the Autobots to go to the Decepticons' base!" He refused.

Hikari grabbed his wrist, "Please, Jack, please! For me and Riku? For Sora? Please! We both need to rescue Sora! Who knows what they'll do to him by now!" She cried.

Jack looked puzzled as Raf looked alarmed. Miko glared at the jet black haired teen before elbowing him. He took one last deep sigh and he finally seemed to agree.

"Okay, okay, we'll help you… Just be careful!" Jack yelled.

"Yes! Thanks Jack! You're the best!" Hikari quickly flash him a happy grin before skipping towards her guardian's alt-mode.

Jack blinked once, twice, and he snaps out of his daydream. "What just happen?" he asked to Miko, who's the only one left because Riku and Raf just left with their guardians.

Miko smirked as she walk towards her guardian, "You just got pranked!" she yelled.

Jack shook his head and shrugged it off while jogging towards Arcee.

* * *

Back at base, no Autobot dared to speak of what had happened yesterday. They were afraid that they might offend both Riku and Hikari, that's enough to make them go on a rescue mission of their own. Optimus and the others have thought up a tactic to take Sora back with them by using the element of surprise. They'll transport themselves to the Decepticons' ship, The Nemesis and rescue Sora in a flash without the Decepticons noticing. The Autobot leader will take Arcee, Ironhide, and Jazz with him while the twins, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet will stay behind and keep an optic to the children.

"So… Where's Boss bot?" Hikari asked as she slumped down to the couch.

Ratchet turned his head towards the brunette. "He is discussing further matter to rescue your brother… Don't get the idea of-,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I won't try to escape… yet." She muttered the last part only for Riku to hear.

The silver haired teen's lips twitch into a small smirk. Jack, Miko, and Raf are helping both him and Hikari to transport them towards the Decepticons' mother ship. He glanced over to Miko, who nodded. Jack sighed heavily, but nodded in respond. Their plan is to talk Ratchet out of the room and into med bay along with the four other Autobots.

"Hey Doc!" Miko called out.

Ratchet's stare was still staring at his computer screen, "What?" he grunted.

"Can you take me to the med bay?" Miko faked to be hurt.

"What's wrong?" The medic sighed and finally turned to her.

Miko held her knee, "I think I might bruised or cut something here," She jabbed her finger at her knee. "Someone pushed me off my chair and I apparently hit a sharp pointy thing on the floor… it was rusted!" She desperately sighed.

"You might have an infection… Bulkhead, take Miko to my med bay. You three, keep an optic out for these children." Ratchet glared at the twins and Bumblebee, who in return saluted.

The two Autobots left with Miko in hand. Phase one is completed.

The twins and Bumblebee stared at the four humans. Riku was reading a motorcycle magazine, Jack was playing a game with Raf, and Hikari was playing with a soccer ball. Nothing unusual here…

"Weeeeee~!" Someone suddenly shouted with glee.

The three Autobots turn their heads towards the halls and saw a running Miko. Jack, Riku, Hikari, and Raf also stared at her. The black haired girl was running around the base while singing happy songs. She was a bit out of her mind. Heavy multiple footsteps was heard, it was Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Catch her! She has been infected!" Ratchet yelled to Bumblebee, who tried to grab Miko, but she slip pass by him.

So now, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were chasing an infected Miko while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed behind to keep an optic at the children. Jack nodded to Raf, the brunette nods back and opened his laptop. It was already connected to Ratchet's computer through via Bluetooth.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Look over there! Scraplets!" Jack quickly yelled to the two Lamborghinis.

"What?! Where?!" Sideswipe shriek with fear as his brother's cannons were humming softly, ready to shoot some Scraplets.

Raf pressed a button on his laptop and Scraplet sounds was heard very near the twins. His projection file was working just fine, since he installed a camera on his laptop.

"Eeeek! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Sideswipe whined as he and Sunstreaker ran towards another hall.

"Slow down you glitch! I'm trying to blast it off you!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Jack, Riku, Hikari, and Raf would laugh if they aren't in this kind of situation. Hikari gave a low whistle as her guardians, the fearsome terror twins was afraid of a creature named Scraplet. She quickly jumped down the platform with Riku following her behind quickly, since large heavy footsteps can be heard.

"Are you ready?" Raf asked or yelled.

"YES!" Both Riku and Hikari quickly replied.

"One, two, three!" Raf marked and pressed the enter button. The ground bridge was opened and the two keyblade wielder was off running inside of it. The small brunette adjusted his glasses before closing the ground bridge. "We are so dead when they found out about this…" Raf gave a weak smile to Jack.

"I hear ya brother… How about we pretend we just got back from the bathroom?" Jack asked.

"I'm with you, Jack. Let's go now before they come back." Raf closed his laptop and went running with Jack to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Sideswipe was running away from his twin, Sunstreaker, because he was going to get blast with the Scraplets on him. But as soon as they were far enough from the control room, the Scraplets disappeared all of the sudden. Sunstreaker stopped chasing his twin and quickly began to think. Why Miko did run away from the med bay? Why did the Scraplets disappear when they were far enough from the command room? That mean –

"Slag! This is a trick!" Sunstreaker quickly yelled to his twin.

"Wha –," Sideswipe was cut off by bumping into Ratchet.

"What in the name of the AllSpark is happening here?" Ratchet questioned with an annoyed Miko in his hands along with a tired Bumblebee and Bulkhead behind him.

"Scraplets!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Where?!" Bulkhead suddenly scream in terror while Miko snickered. His hand turning into a plasma cannon in an instant after hearing the word 'Scraplet'.

"Is a trick..." Sunstreaker sighed or vented heavily.

**Wait… if you two are here then… Hikari and Riku!** Bumblebee panicked.

"We know… We both got tricked with projections of Scraplets." Sunstreaker vented heavily, his hand on his face.

"Raf…" Ratchet face palmed. "I should've known they have a trick under their faces." He continued and opened a comm. link between him and Optimus.

_**.:Optimus, we have a situation over here**_**…:.** Ratchet comm. linked while running towards command room.

_**.:What is the situation, Ratchet?:.**_Optimus asked, his voice seemed to notice the answer.

_**.:The children has tricked us, both Riku and Hikari are missing from base. Jack and Rafael are also not here-:.**_ Ratchet stopped for a moment after seeing Jack and Raf coming out from the bathroom. _**.:Never mind, I just found those two.:.**_

_**.:We will be on our way, prepare the ground bridge:.**_

* * *

Riku and Hikari jumped out from the portal and found they were in a desert. The two hid behind a large rock as a large ship was seen above them. The two nodded to each other before using Vanish again. The keyblade wielders sneaked pass the Guards with ease. Judging by how big the Decepticons' ship is, they both decided to split up to search for the security room.

"Hikari!" Riku whispered. "I found it," He said.

"Great! Can you pick the lock or is there any lock?" Hikari asked through the communication device.

"There's a lock above me… I think I can pick the lock." Riku smirk.

He climbed up the metal wall using the bolts that were loose. He used Magnet and now he was attack to the metal wall. The silver haired teen summoned the keyblade and quickly narrowed it to the high tech lock. The tip of the keyblade lit up and the light was shot to the lock. It quickly went into red colors of the combination and the door hissed opened for the keyblade wielder.

"I'm here," Hikari stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath.

"Let's go inside," Riku gestured.

The both of them entered the security room. Their eyes scanned the screens one by one to find Sora's room. Luckily, there was no one inside that room. Hikari's blue eyes narrowed at the sight of a brown haired teen chained up high in the air. She quickly alerted Riku by elbowing him.

"I found him! He's in… room 68? It's right down this hall!" Hikari grinned happily.

"Alright, let's get him and get the heck out of here." Riku smiled.

* * *

Sora groaned as he woke up by the sharp light hitting his eyelids to open. The brunette coughed. He remembered that Larxene threatened him to give the location of where Riku and Hikari's whereabouts. He refused to give any information to the Nobody. He was pissed and he wanted to kick her butt so badly. His wish is to send her back into the data world for good!

The doors suddenly hissed opened.

Sora's blue eyes glared whoever entered the room; he was hoping it wasn't Larxene.

"Go away," Sora hissed.

"Jeez Sora, if you don't want to be saved then we shouldn't have tricked the Autobots." A familiar male voice said.

The brunette's eyes widened, "Riku! Hikari! What are you two doing here?!" he yelled.

"Rescuing you duh!" Hikari grinned as she walked towards her brother. "I was worried you know…" she smiled softly.

While Riku was searching for the panel to drop Sora down, Hikari was comforting him.

"So… How's the weather up there?" Hikari asked sheepishly.

Sora snorted, "Oh its fine… for the record it's chilly up here." He smiled.

"Right, right…"

"Hikari, listen… She's back." Sora whispered.

"She who?"

"She _she _from you know…"

"She _she_ who from where?" Hikari asked again.

Sora wanted to face palm but can't, "She in the Organization!"

"Xion? She's at Radiant Garden, you know that Sora." Hikari crossed her arms.

"No! The other girl!" Sora hissed.

"Larxene?" Hikari's eyes widened.

"Surprise, surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: O_O The sadistic women is back! What will they do now?**

**Special thanks to 4elementsfan4621 for adding this story to her favs and alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames (:**

**R&R please ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: An Offer

**A/N: So sorry for the late update… I have problems at my school play! It's in two days! And I'm a part of it and I have to make my school work (a comic). It's a KHxTF! Plus my friends were getting to my nerves…**

Fanreader500: **Sorry for the late update… and thank you!**

Smoshaholic123: **Thank you ^^**

Antex- The Lengedary Zoroark: **Nah… I think it's just her… Let's kick a Nobody's butt!**

Prisonkeeper: **Thank you ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **I know! I heard her laugh and it was creepy! *shudders*. XD She would!**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 11

An Offer

* * *

"Surprise Xikari! Did you miss me?" Larxene asked with a sinister smile.

Hikari scowled at the blonde women. The brunette was very pissed and frustrated right now. She was sure that they exterminate Number XII back at Hollow Bastion, which was now named Radiant Garden. Her eyes couldn't be wrong! She just got them checked with Ratchet almost every day! And he said that there was nothing wrong with her blue eyes! But this time, her eyes might be wrong and been playing tricks on her. After all, they are in the Decepticon's base.

"HECK NO! What in Kingdom Hearts are you doing here?!" Hikari demanded for an answer from the women.

Larxene smirked, "Oh tsk, tsk," She wiggled her finger. "Such language you used little number XV! I'm surprised! Who taught you those words? I'm sure it was number II that taught you those awful words." She said with a sadistic tone.

"Absolutely yes! Now tell us! What are you doing here?!" Hikari demanded once more before summoning her keyblade along with Riku.

Both Riku and Hikari stared at Larxene as the women began to paced back and front, making footsteps echoes through the whole empty room. The keyblade wielders refused to take their eyes off of her. It could be a total nightmare if they don't watch this sadistic woman carefully. If they let their guard down for just a split second, they might find her yellow kunai in some part of their body. Sora was also keeping his keen eyes on this woman; he knew she was trouble because she's wearing the Organization's cloak.

"I'm here because CLU did a great job releasing me from that dreadful data prison!" Larxene placed her hand on her forehead and chuckled darkly before turning her sharp blue eyes to glare at Hikari. "And thanks to you and your stupid friends, the real me is in Oblivion for who knows how long." The blonde placed both her hand on her hips.

Hikari rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly at her ex-comrade. "I rather have you into Oblivion again…" She murmured under her breath. She raised her head up to glare at Larxene. The brunette can't just leave this women roaming around this world, even if she's only a bunch of data. "Now come and fight! I'm sure you want a piece of this!" She narrowed her keyblade and gripped on it harder.

Larxene laughed, "Hah! Sadly, I'm not that interested in the power of the keyblade anymore." She smiled while both Riku and Hikari gripped on their keyblades, eyeing the women carefully. "Somebot is though…." She finished.

Riku's eyes widened, realizing what she was talking about. His head quickly turned to faced Hikari with a shock look. The young brunette returned the look with a questionable one. He narrowed his keyblade up towards the ceiling and shot a ray of light towards Sora, making Larxene; Sora; and Hikari covered their eyes from the bright light. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw Sora was falling and right on top of her. He fell on top of his sister while the younger brunette just groaned at her brother's weight.

"Geez! Get off! I know I was supposed to rescue you, but this is not what I meant!" Hikari yelled as she pushed her brother off her back.

Sora rubbed his head and groaned, "Gee… Thanks Hikari… I love you too." he commented dryly.

Riku glared at his brown haired friends. "Guys! No time to be fooling around! Those Decepticreeps might be here somewhere! I know it!" He yelled.

Sora helped Hikari up to her feet while she dusted the dust off her knees and sleeves. The brunette stood in a fighting stance as a bright light covered their hands, reviling a keyblade in their hold. The three stood shoulder to shoulder, keeping an eye on each other's back. Larxene was nowhere to be seen and there might be Decepticons lurking around this place. For all Riku knows, that women might sign in an alliance with Megatron. The silver haired keyblade wielder knew what she was planning, getting out of the data-space just to kill his friends. Tch. Sounds like her perfectly.

"So…" Hikari trailed off as her eyes scanned the room. "Let's get going before someone knows we're here." she grinned as she crossed her hand behind her head, but not before summoning her keyblade away.

"I agree… before Fashion Creep comes back for more insults." Sora smirked evilly as Riku and Hikari exchanged glanced, before shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

"Okay…" Riku sighed heavily as he approached the door. "We should go back to the spot where we came, that way… when the Autobots come here to proceed with their plan. They will easily find us." He explained; nodding his head as he saw no arguments was going on between him and the two brunettes.

The three keyblade wielders approached the door, but it suddenly hissed open, reviling six pairs of big feet in front of them. Hikari gulped while Sora and Riku stood in a fighting stance, she joined her brother and best boy friend as soon as Riku elbowed her to knock her out of her daydream. The large feet's belong to no other than Megatron, himself; Starscream, and Soundwave, standing proud at their plans that has worked with the help of Larxene.

"Hello… little midgets." Starscream smirked as he leaned down, only to get his face hit by Hikari's keyblade, which ended up with a loud clang and a huge star shape dent. The brunette smirked, feeling proud that she has hit the _female robot_. "You little brat… I'll show you what pain really means." He reached his hand out to grab the girl, but failed as Sora and Riku blocked it.

"Over our dead bodies," Sora and Riku said in the same time, preparing for a fight against three Decepticons.

"That can be arrange," Starscream glared, his crimson eyes flashed with anger. Sora, Riku, and Hikari stood in a fighting stance as Starscream lifted up his foot to squish the three keyblade wielders. The SIC stomp his foot where the three has been standing, but as he lifted his feet up. He found that nobody was underneath it. The Decepticons glanced around and found the three was in three separate places. Riku on the right, Sora on the left, and Hikari was right in front them. "Get back here you little runts!" Starscream cursed.

"SPLIT UP!" Riku shouted loudly as Sora and Hikari nodded in respond.

The silver haired teen and the two brunettes quickly slip pass through the gaps between the Decepticons' legs. Riku ran towards west, Sora ran towards East, and Hikari ran towards South. Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave decided to split up as well and caught those three troublemakers in their claws with or without force.

* * *

Running as fast as his legs could take him, Sora ran towards the East part of the Decepticons' ship. He refused to get caught again by those evil robots. He rather be caught by Davy Jones himself, than been caught by Megatron and his goons to dissect him for the source of the power of Light and the power of the keyblade. Even that squid pirate is better than the Decepticon Lord! The brunette hated the thought of him being taken away from his family and friends.

"Where the pit are you, you little pipsqueak!" Starscream yelled.

Sora face palmed. _It would be a bit better if it was Soundwave or Megatron himself… Nobody is allowed to be near that Fashion Queen. I hate him already._ He thought to himself as he summoned his keyblade, leaning against a wall. _Be ready you little Diva… The Mighty Sora is about to make an entrance!_ He smirked as he gripped on his keyblade tightly.

"Little brat…" Starscream mumbled while beginning to lift heavy objects to the air, not caring what the item he was lifting. "I will get you and your little friends. Be prepared… I'm going to make this the most painful thing in your miserable little life!" he ranted again.

"Three… Two… One…" Sora whispered to himself as he prepared himself to jump from the ventilation system. "Take this you overgrown DIVA!" He yelled as he slashed down the SIC.

"Ack! You little!" Starscream held his shoulder as it was scratched deeply.

"Booya!" Sora cheered as he struck his tongue out to the jet. He skipped away from the room and back into the large, empty halls. "You'll never catch me you Diva! The Master always makes an escape and never fails!" He laughed as Starscream began to chase him.

The jet was getting closer to snatch the boy from the floor. "I got you now!" he yelled.

Sora smirked as he was about to slash Starscream across his face, but someone beats him to it. He glanced up to see his silver funky guardian, Jazz. The silver Autobot quickly took down Starscream with throwing him across the hall. The Autobot dusted the dust from his palm and stared down at Sora, who was grinning sheepishly at him. Jazz sighed heavily, this boy was just too clumsy. He bends down and let the brunette climbed up to his palm.

"C'mon Sora, let's go to da others," Jazz said while Sora just nodded his head.

The brunette turned his head to the side, to glanced over his shoulder and see that Starscream was laying on the cold floor either offline or unconscious. A smirk cracked up to his lips. He cupped his mouth with one hand and the other free hand to wave at the fallen jet.

"Serves you right, you overgrown DIVA JET!" Sora clutched his sides while laughing on Jazz's palm.

Jazz shook his helm at his charge's childish acts.

* * *

A brunette kept on dodging and jumping to avoid getting hit or grabbed by the tentacles; the Communication Officer kept on attacking with to the brunette keyblade wielder. One wrong dodge or jump would make it fatal for the keyblade wielder. She was still trying to shake the Decepticon off her back. Running from one hall to another, with sharp turns and a lot of rooms, there was still no progress in losing the Decepticon. It seems like this Decepticon knows every twist and turn of the ship; it was like he's the one who build it. But that doesn't stop Hikari from running away from him. She refused to give up and give in to this silent officer.

"This guy is good…" Hikari muttered to herself as she dodged another tentacle.

Soundwave simply stared at the small sparkling in front of him. He was confused, how did she manage to dodge every tentacles; without looking back? Did she have a third eye or something? It was impossible to think that it was only instinct coming from the girl. He kept on following her by walking calmly through the halls. The girl was always jumping on the walls with a purple aura and the keyblade in hand. He wondered, why did a weak little girl have the hold of the keyblade and the information of their source of life?

Hikari turn to a sharp corner and ended up in the ventilation system. She crawled through the cold and small ventilation. She kept on seeing many Decepticons army, walking around the base from the small gaps beneath her. She was lucky that it didn't break because of the extra weight from the brunette. She was sure that Soundwave couldn't get in the ventilation system, even with his tentacles; it was impossible for any Decepticon to enter the small space. The brunette stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She sat on the cold metal while leaning against the walls of the ventilation system.

_Soundwave can't find me here! He's too stupid!_ Hikari snickered at the thought as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was tired of running away from that Decepticon. She peeked through the small gaps on the floor of the ventilation system. She kept her heart beating steady and her breath was back to normal. Her blue eyes stared at the red Decepticon talking to his blue, orange faced friend.

"Soundwave lost the girl?" Knockout asked, raising his metal eyebrow in amusement.

Hikari snickered at his statement, but she kept on listening to their conversation.

"He did not lose her," Breakdown answered with a sigh. "He's looking for that midget as we speak." He crossed his arms across his metal chest.

Hikari lowly growled at Breakdown. She saved him from a swarm of Heartless and he repaid her by mocking her?! How could this Decepticon talk from to her back? The brunette growled again as she glared down from the small gaps and curled her hand into a fist, her knuckles turning white after a moment of glaring daggers at the orange face Decepticon.

"You're lucky that I'm hiding from your comrades, Breakdown…" Hikari's left eye twitch in anger. "If I wasn't running from you freaks… you will be dead in a split second!" She hissed quietly and cracked her knuckles, realizing that it was a mistake.

"Did you hear that?" Knockout asked the Decepticon beside him.

Breakdown's hand turned into a hammer as he glared up to the ventilation system. The brunette backed away from the gaps and covered her mouth while holding her breath. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before snapping her fingers quietly and a light bulb appeared above her head. She started to drummed on the floor of the Ventilation and slowly slowed down on the drumming.

"She's in the ventilation system!" Breakdown declared as he and Knockout ran across the hall.

Hikari covered her mouth and shake her shoulders in laughter, but she took a deep breath and threw a screw far away from where she stood. Those two Decepticons fall for the fake runaway. She never even thought that those two would fall for such a trick. She quickly kicked the floor beneath her and it quickly opened with a loud clang. The brunette jumped down from the ventilation system and grinned happily as she wiped her nose.

"Hah! Idiots!" Hikari laughed as she slapped her knee.

A large shadow suddenly was seen by the brunette. She gulped and sweat dropped. It must be Soundwave for sure, she slowly turn her gaze over her shoulder and immediately froze in her spot. It was much worse than Soundwave. She was about to make a run for it to get away from the terrors, but was suddenly grabbed by the large metal hand. She slumps her shoulders down in defeat while she raised both her hands up in surrender.

"Where do you think you're going?" The mech hissed.

It was Sunstreaker.

"Running from you," Hikari sighed and placed her elbow on his metal finger as her chin rested on her palm. Sunstreaker glared at the brunette while she just shrugged in return. Soon after, Sideswipe came running towards them, completely out of breath and his worried expression was soon replaced with a furious look. Their charge gave a confused look while raising an eyebrow up. "What? It was a truthful answer." She said.

Sideswipe crossed his arms, "We know that you answered us truthfully, but why did you ran away from base when we have already got a plan to rescue your sibling?" he asked as he and his brother began to walk through the halls, but kept their awareness on high alert.

The keyblade wielder sighed heavily. "Simple… He's my brother." She smiled. "The only family I have left… along with my not biological cousins." A smile curled up to her lips.

"What ever happen to your creators?" Sunstreaker ask; a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't have them… I never met them," Hikari answered. "For all I know is that me and Sora was adopted at the same date and time, with the same parents." She continued.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stayed quiet for a few minutes. They never knew that their charge never met her creators. They were also confused, why would creators leave their offspring in the hands on others, when they can take care of the offspring by themselves. In Cybertron, sparklings are blessing from the AllSpark and Primus! Nobody, even the Decepticons would leave their sparklings in the hands of others. They were both pissed and pity the girl in Sunstreaker's hand.

"I know what you're thinking." Hikari's eyes softened for a moment before glaring at the twins. "I don't need your pity! Me and Sora can handle ourselves!" She huffed.

Sideswipe snorted. "Said the girl who never even eats," He snickered as Hikari glared at the mech.

"Stupid." Hikari dryly said.

"Reckless." Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison.

"Girly Twins." She retorted.

"Tomboy Femme."

"Terror Twins!"

"Demon Femme."

"Slagg-," Hikari wasn't even finish with her retort when all of the sudden, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at her. She didn't say anything wrong, she hear them both said that word out loud every time they got into an argument with the other Autobots. "Sla-,"

"Don't finish that word missy." Sunstreaker gave a warning.

"What?" Hikari shot him a questioned look. "You two said those words all the time. Why shouldn't I say the same thing?" She smirked.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cleared their throats while Hikari smirked in victory.

"Enough," Sideswipe coughed, "Let's find the others."

* * *

Riku walked calmly through the empty halls. He kept his keen eyes out for any suspicious looking items and all. He was glaring straight through the halls, keeping an eye out for the Decepticons and Larxene at the same time. He was going to end them once and for all, for the sake of his friends' safety and all of the other worlds that existed; he would do anything to protect them all. It's his job anyway.

His footsteps echoed through the halls and his keyblade makes screeching sounds against the metal floor. His emerald eyes flashed with anger, glaring daggers into nothingness in front of him. The silver haired keyblade wielder kept on walking, until he founds a door on the end of the hall. He glanced around the hall and found no cameras, no guards, no other doors, just the door in front of him and silences.

He gripped on his keyblade and the door hissed opened automatically. The eldest keyblade wielder in the group quietly entered the dark room, trying to lessen the squeaky sounds made from his shoe. He scanned the room, sensing no source of any life form in that room, he sighed heavily and turned away to exit the empty room. His ears perked up as he heard a chuckle in the shadows. Swiftly and quickly, he turned towards the source and stood in a fighting stance while glaring into the shadows.

"Show yourself." Riku ordered.

The chuckle was heard again, "Such bold words you used my boy," The voice said, making Riku glared daggers at the owner. "Those words do not fit for you…" The voice continued. Riku scowled at him while never letting his guard down. "With you hanging around those Autobots and those little human friends of yours… Such a waste, throwing away the good use of your powers, my boy Riku."

Riku growled, "Shut up! I have the right to be with who I want! You don't control me!" he yelled.

"But I do… You and I share the same power, Riku." The voice said again.

"You and I are NOT the same! Now stop being a coward and revile yourself!" Riku ordered furiously.

The voice chuckled again. He stepped out from the shadows with heavy footsteps can be heard in every step he took. Riku's eyes widened and his frown was soon replaced by a smirk. The voice is none other than Megatron. The keyblade wielder stood up straight while holding his keyblade tightly in his hand. This was it, this is the time where Riku will kill this leader and Earth can be back to peace and quiet, and then he could go back to the route with both Sora and Hikari.

"I've been waiting to kill you with my keyblade Megatron," Riku smirked.

Megatron stared down at the silver headed teen. "But with only those powers in Light, how will you ever defeat me boy? You were much stronger in your past…" He said darkly.

Riku's eyes widened in shock, "H-How did you know that!" It wasn't a question; it was a complete demand from him.

"I've heard your past from… number XII." Megatron answered.

The keyblade wielder scowled. "That witch," He cursed. "So? What if I have a terrible past? It was all over. I have my friend now and I no longer belong in that Darkness. I belong in the Light." He smirked.

Megatron shook his head. "No wonder you are weak," He insulted. "You rely much in Light than the Darkness! You will never defeat anyone with those weak powers you hold! But I can help you become stronger, even stronger than your Masters." He smirked evilly.

Riku lowered his keyblade and stared at the floor. He once walked down to the path of Darkness. He didn't want to walk through the path of Darkness anymore, and nothing can even change that! He's in the Light now… with Namine, Kairi, Sora, Hikari, Ventus, and all of his other friends! He wasn't going to have the Darkness take over his body again. He promised to protect his friends with his new power, the power of Light.

"Sorry you old hag," Riku smirked. "I don't need your stupid help. I can easily defeat you with my own strength in Light. Even if I did walk to your path, which is NEVER, my friend will help me get to the right path once more." He answered.

"Riku~! Where are you?!" Both Riku and Megatron heard Hikari's voice echoed through the halls.

"Idiot! We don't yell in an enemies' base!" Sora scolded, followed by a loud smack.

"AW! You dolt! You always do that in the enemies' base too!" Hikari retorted.

Riku couldn't help but smile. They both are his family.

"Think about it boy… Power… Unlimited Powers…" Megatron said as he walked back towards the shadows, Riku's eyes followed him. "Even your friends will bow down to you." he finished.

Riku glared and ran after him, but was stopped when the door hissed open. He spun around to see Sora, Hikari, and the Autobots. He let out a soft sigh before smiling to himself. Sora and Hikari jogged towards him with happy grins across their faces. Ironhide came by with the usual grouchy look on his face. Riku glared at him and Ironhide glared back, making the other Autobots laugh while Sora and Hikari gave confused looks.

One thing's for sure, he will never take Megatron's offer.

_Or would he?_

* * *

**A/N: Megatron is making an offer to Riku! And Larxene is missing! How will this turn out? Let's find out later. A short one... but I think I'm making a longer one after this ^^**

**Special thanks to HunterSylux1593 for adding this story to his/her favs!**

**Review are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please! :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Witch of Jasper

**A/N: So sorry for the delay... But I was a bit focusing on TOAO because the story was about to end at part 1. And I have a lot of test from school because I'm in the 9th grade... anyway, thank you for the reviews!**

**Guest:** I'm so sorry for the delay... I'll try and update more...

**GadgetCid:** XD

**Fanreader500:** Thanks and sorry for the wait ^^"

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** Yeah! Remember Ansem?! He's mean!

**Prisonkeeper:** Thank you ^^. Uh... I think not... But I'll try and do reasearch on the game ^^

**AllSpark Princess:** Sorry for the delay...

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Thanks ^^

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**P.S (Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar error. If there is, I'll try and fix it right away)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Witch of Jasper

* * *

A brunette woke up at the middle of a glass stain platform. She opened her blue eyes and scanned the pitched black area it was very dark if it wasn't for the glowing platform underneath her. Sighing heavily that she was back at her Awakening Station, the brunette instantly knew what was going to happen next. The 'voice' is going to ask her a couple of questions and told her to fight of f the Heartless, again. She grew tired of returning to her Awakening Station. It was pretty to see the glass stained floor with pictures of her friends, but it tends to get very annoying because of the Thorn or the Darkside appearing on every stage.

"Alright… What do you want me to do now?" The brunette said with a bored tone, summoning her keyblade in the process. The white keyblade made from Light and Darkness turns to Twilight, also known as Final Embrace. She kicked the end of the shaft for it to land on her shoulder. Lazily spinning around to search for any sound, she sighed heavily as she found not a single sound was made. The only noises she heard were the tapping of her metal shoe. "You summoned me back here… So tell me what you want, so that I can return back!" She shouted.

Suddenly, bright spots of light began to form stairs from behind the confused brunette. She stared at it confusedly, following it up to see a white door at the end of the stairs. She hesitated to walk up the stairs, but if this is what the Voice wants, then so be it. The brunette really wanted this to get over as soon as possible. She ran up the stairs with her keybalde behind her back, secured safely. She finally reached to the door, which was an exhausting ran up to the door. Before she could even touch the large handle, the door opens by itself allowing bright light to consume her. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

The brunette reopened her eyes to see that she was no longer at her Awakening Station. She found herself at alone at the cold foggy night. The moon and stars wasn't shining and the place was creepy, even creepier than Halloween Town. She slowly walked down the visible path underneath her; she couldn't even see a mile from where she stood. Carefully she took one step after another, not wanting to end up tripping and falling on a mud puddle.

"What's up with this fog? It looks creepier than Halloween Town." She said to herself. "Where am I anyway? Is this some kind of trick Voice? Or do you want me to investigate something in this place?" She asked out loud to the sky, but received no answers.

_Don't look back, keep looking forward_

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed her keyblade and gripped on it a she was on high alert. Her blue eyes narrowed as she heard a twig snapped. She turns her head toward where the twig snapped. The brunette found a rock to hide behind it; she quickly hid from view as footsteps began to be heard. A sweat rolled down her forehead as there was a silhouette of a boy, probably taller than her.

The silhouette became clearer as he was near where the brunette was hiding. The brunette's eyes widened in shock; the mysterious figure was one of her best friends! The figure has a short cut silver hair with a pair of emerald green eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed down and his eyes showed anger. Slowly and carefully, the brunette followed her friend from behind.

'_Riku? What's he doing here?'_ The brunette asked herself as she continued to follow the silver haired teen. _'He stopped… wonder what you're up to Riku… I hope it's not stupid or anything dangerous.'_ She thought again.

Riku glanced around the foggy area. The silver haired keyblade wielder looked like he was looking for something… or someone. He had his keyblade gripped on his right arm as he kept on looking around the area.

"I know you're there," Riku said, making the brunette froze in shock. She was about to revile herself to her friend, but stopped at halfway up as she heard heavy footsteps coming from inside the fog. "A deal's a deal Megatron…" He continued.

The brunette's eyes widened. _'Megatron? He's working for MEGATRON?! Why Riku! Why would you work with the Decepticons!'_ she screamed in her head, avoiding the urge to jump out and attack.

Megatron smiled evilly, "Job well done Riku… You've taken care of Optimus and his comrades… I knew you would join the Darkside once more." He said.

Riku let out a snort, "Join you? Never! Now where's Sora and Hikari! You've made a deal that you would show where they are!" He demanded.

The Decepticon Leader snaps his finger and two figures with black hooded coats were reviled. The two seemed to be dragged a boy with spiky brown hair, who looks lifeless and hollow.

"SORA!" Riku screamed frantically, but also shaking with anger. He turned his head sharply at Megatron. "What did you do to him?! You've promised that you wouldn't hurt him! And where's Hikari! Where is she?!" he shouted.

"I didn't harm the human," Megatron began. "They were the one who harmed the human boy." He finished.

The brunette's eyes widened as she stared at her brother, being dragged by two of the Organization members. The silver haired teen glared at Megatron as he stood in a fighting stance.

"Now come to me, my boy."

Riku screamed as he clutched his head tightly. The brunette stared in shock as she heard the screams of her best friend. She shut her eyes tightly as and gripped on her keyblade. It was time to rescue her friend.

"HEY!" The brunette screamed. "You better turn him back to the way he is before you overgrown metal head!" she continued.

Megatron smirked. "Riku… take her out." he commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." Riku bowed. He slowly approached the shocked brunette.

"Riku! Snap out of it! He's controlling you! Please! Riku! I don't want to hurt you!" The brunette pleaded as she stood in a shaken fighting stance, but that didn't stopped Riku from walking towards her with his keyblade scratching the ground with the teeth of the keyblade. The silver haired teen's eyes turned crimson as he glared at the brunette. He lifted her up and threw her to the group, keyblade gripped on his right hand. He lifted his keyblade up, ready to slash his ex-friend.

"RIKU STOP!"

* * *

"NO!"

Hikari suddenly screamed as she bolted out of her chair. Every pair of eyes landed on her as she was sweating and was really paled. The brunette confusedly glanced around the room. She was back at her classroom with Raf sitting beside her. She was receiving looks from the teacher and her other classmates, including Raf. The young keyblade wielder scratched the back of her head. A minute ago, she was screaming for Riku to snap out of Megatron's mind control and the next thing she knew… she was back at her classroom, studying Chemistry.

"Yes, Ms. Knight? Is there something wrong?" The History teacher asked.

"Uh…" Hikari stared at the black board and got an idea. "'No!' because… I think that it's… um… four instead of three? Otherwise the mini volcano would go boom?" She answered unsurely.

The teacher counted once more and nodded her head. "You're right." She said and Hikari sighed in relief. "Detention for sleeping in my class, Ms. Knight."

"Oh man…" Hikari face palmed as she sat back down beside her lab partner, Raf.

"You okay? You suddenly fell asleep… you didn't look sleepy before…" Raf said worriedly.

Hikari waved her hand as she slammed her forehead to the table. "Don't worry… I'm good… no need to worry about me, Raf." she sighed.

"You sure you're okay Hikari? We have P.E next…" Raf said, concerned.

"Just give me some water and I'll be fine… besides, Coach Gils is a tad bit lazy. He won't find out if I sleep under the bleachers." The keyblade wielder grinned happily.

The school bell ringed, signaling for the period to come an over. Both brunettes packed all of their books and stuffed them in their backpacks. The two exited the classroom while chatting, well Raf was the one who's talking and Hikari was only responding with a 'hmm' or a 'yeah'. She quickly changed into the P.E uniform and waited for Raf to come out from the changing room. The small boy exited the room with a bright smile. Hikari nodded and following Raf to the gym. She was too busy to even notice that today, Coach Gils was sick and the school sent in the substitute.

"Listen up you pesky midgets!" A shout startled Hikari from her snooze. The brunette peeked through one eye and she quickly snapped her other eye open. Her eyes were wide as plates and her jaw was hung down, completely in shock. She kept on staring at the new substitute. "Give me twenty laps around the school! If you don't, I'll fail you!" She yelled once more.

Multiple groans came and the whole class started to ran around the school's buildings.

"Except you!" The coach pointed her finger at Hikari. "Kid with messy ridiculous brown hair and a stupid look on her face." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

Hikari glanced around her. She has an irritated look on her face and was pointing her finger at herself. "Me? Are you talking to me? Coach?" she hissed out.

"I don't like that tone missy," The coach warmed. "Give me extra five laps." She ordered.

"WHAT?!" Hikari screamed.

"Ah! That's an extra five more!" The coach laughed.

"Oh man!" Hikari screamed again and started to run along with her classmates, who were already finished with their first lap.

"That's an extra five more! Oh I just love this game!"

Hikari muttered under her breath as she caught up with Raf. The small boy examined the keyblade wielder's expression. She was showing an annoyed and an irritated look. Something about that coach was making her like this. The brown haired boy adjusted his glasses as he jogged. The coach didn't introduce herself as Coach Larxene Duodenum. The female coach has pale short cut blonde hair and has 'antennas'. She has really pale skin with blue eyes. The substitute coach looked very revengeful at Hikari, it was almost like that she holds a grudge against the keyblade wielder. Raf began to wonder as he finished his third lap, maybe he should ask Hikari about it later on.

At the mean time, Hikari was running like there's no tomorrow. She was tired after her tenth laps. She was used when Terra trained her to climb up and climb back down the mountain at the Land of Departure during her training, but the dark brown haired keyblade master isn't the one to force her to run thirty five laps around the building! The maximum she could do laps around the Land of Departure's castle was ten, then she would drop down to the ground no matter if it was a puddle or muddy. She would just lay down there until she gets her strength back.

Right now, her legs were feeling numb. But she kept on pushing herself to the limit until she reached her thirty fifth. She finally collapsed right in front of Raf, after finishing her laps. Her face was completely flushed as sweat was running down her forehead like waterfall. Raf immediately grabbed a cold bottle of water and dry towel. He placed the towel over Hikari's face and handed her the bottle of water.

"Are you okay?" Raf asked.

Hikari managed to wipe her sweat from her forehead and gave a slight glare at Raf.

"Sorry…" The brown haired boy apologized.

"No… It's… okay… Raf…" Hikari panted as she gave him a weak smile. "Coach… is… just a bit… rough… I'm sure… she'll warm up… to us." she panted out and went back to lying down on the grassy field.

"Should I call Ratchet?" Raf suggested as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Nah… I'm good… Maybe I'll piss Sunny off when he found out that a sweaty girl was sitting on his interior." Hikari laughed weakly as Raf joined in the laugh.

"And what do we have here?" Coach Larxene asked as both brunettes turned around. "Slackers eh? Well… I have a few punishments for slackers like you two." She continued.

Hikari glared. "Don't you think that ordering us to do twenty and thirty five laps for us are enough?" She said with a bored tone.

Coach Larxene smirked. "Well then… If that's how you want to play…" She blew her whistle and the other kids gathered around her in a circle. "Alright midgets! Listen up! We're having a dodge ball activity! Divide into two teams! Those two brunettes and you all! Make 'em weep." She laughed.

The other kids seemed to agree on Coach Larxene activity. They each grabbed a red rubber ball and got into a stance. Adjusting their red rubber balls in their hand, Hikari and Raf were getting ready to dodge the balls. The coach blew her whistle and the kids started to throw the balls at the two brunettes.

Hikari dodge the first ball and helped Raf dodge the next one. The older brunette caught the ball in her hand and threw the ball she just caught to the other team. It wasn't fair with two VS twenty! Coach Larxene or Larxene number XII was a horrible coach! Every once a ball was thrown, Hikari tried to hit Larxene's head. The keyblade wielder slightly growled when every time she aimed for the blonde woman. She seemed to always to miss her shot.

"Alright! Everybody hit the showers! You brats smells like sweaty gym socks plush a stinky old skunk!" Larxene pinched her nose as the kids began to scatter towards the showers. "Except you, Knight was it? Yeah stay here, I need something I need to discuss with you midget." She glared daggers.

Raf looked worried, but Hikari gave him reassuring smile and gently push his back for him to follow his classmates.

"What is it _coach_?" Hikari asked, trying to act as normal as she could.

"Detention, for using that tone of yours," Larxene wiggled her finger. "No student should disrespect their elders, Hikari." She smirked.

"You're not my elder or my teacher." Hikari said and glared. She left the field, heading towards the shower racks.

* * *

Sora was spending his time in Social Studies with Miko. He was currently playing paper soccer with the Japanese girl. The spiky brown haired boy flicked on the paper ball and scored a goal. He silently cheered as Miko slump her shoulders down. The black haired girl quickly flicked on another paper ball and missed the goal because Sora blocked it with his pencil. Finally, the lesson and school came to an end at the last ring.

"YES!" Miko cheered happily as she pumped her fist up into the air. She gathered all of her textbooks and stuffed them all in her backpack while Sora did the same. The brown haired teen swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the door cheerfully with Miko. He quickly went to his locker to grab his History book because he was having a test for tomorrow. He quickly put in his combination number and was in shock as his locker was filled with letters. Miko gave a slight whistle. "Sora my boy… Looks like you're a chick magnet~" She sung.

"Chick magnet? As if Miko…" Sora gave a short laugh. "I don't love any girl in that way except for Kairi. She's the only one for me." He sad dreamily, imagining Kairi's smile in his mind.

Miko smacked the back of Sora's head. "Keep dreaming lover boy… You're one heck of a heartbreaker." She smirked.

"I am not a heartbreaker!" Sora complained as he saw Miko jogging towards her guardian, Bulkhead. The keyblade wielder shook his head as he sighed. He went into his guardian's alt-mode and stepped inside the sport's car.

Raf jogged towards Bumblebee, but not after telling Sunstreaker where Hikari is. "Hey Sunstreaker…" The boy called out in a whisper as he approached the yellow Lamborghini. The Lamborghini revved his engine. "I think you might have to wait here… Hikari's in detention for back-talking a teacher and for sleeping in class." he smiled nervously.

Sunstreaker let out a snort from his radio. "Figures… thanks for the info kid." He said and started his engine to head back to base.

Raf shook his head and headed towards his guardian.

* * *

"Hey Raf! Where's Hikari?" Sora shouted as he can't find his sister anywhere in the base or with her guardians.

Raf pushed his glasses up and he glanced up from his laptop. "She's kind of in detention…" He answered.

Miko gasped. "What did she do?! I never thought she would ever get in detention!" she shouted.

"Well…" Raf scratched the back of his head. "It all started when she fell asleep in Chemistry. And then it continued to P.E, this new coach was really pushing her to the limit, like she was holding some kind of grudge against Hikari." He continued.

"Coach? There's a new coach for your grade?" Riku asked curiously.

Raf nodded his head. "Yeah… she was really creepy and looks evil…" he shuddered.

**Who's this coach? I'll teach 'er a lesson!** Bumblebee beeped furiously.

"Oh no, Bee! I'm good… Hikari protected me from the dodge balls." Raf pushed his red glasses up.

Jack made an 'ouch' expression. "Dodge balls? Ouch… I hate that sport…" he sighed.

Miko tapped her chin and snapped her fingers. "Oh~! You mean that creepy new substitute blonde who replaced Coach Gils?" she asked.

"Yup… that's her." Raf nodded.

"What's her name again? Coach… Ene? Coach Xene? Coach… Coach—," Miko was cut off by Sora and Riku.

"COACH LARXENE?!" They both screamed.

"Yeah! That's her! Wait… I thought you guys didn't know about the new substitute?" Miko asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh man…" Sora gulped. "And right now… Hikari's with her?" he asked Raf.

"Yeah… she is. Why ask?" Raf asked.

"Darn it…" Riku cursed. "Ironhide! We're going back to school!" He shouted to his guardian.

Ironhide raised an optic ridge. "Why? Did you forget your homework or something?" he asked.

"No," Riku growled. "I'm gonna kill that witch." He said dangerously.

"Witch? You mean your fairytales?" Ratchet questioned.

Sora shook his head. "The Witch is Larxene… she was one of the members of the Organization. The one who tried to kill us back then and I'm guessing that Hikari is trying to fight her off… C'mon Jazz! Let's roll and save my sister!" he shouted.

"Right behind ya." Jazz transformed into his alt-mode and let Sora inside.

The two Autobots, Ironhide and Jazz along with their charge headed off back to school with the twins tagging along. Miko signaled Bulkhead to transform as well, but Optimus stopped the green bulky Autobot from doing so. The three humans stared up at the Autobot leader with a confused look.

"Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee will remain here with Jack, Miko, and Rafael." Optimus ordered and transformed into his peterbilt 379 alt-mode. Quickly, the Autobot Leader speeded down the metal road and was on the desert road in no time, heading towards the school.

* * *

"Having fun?" Larxene asked from the teacher's table as she glanced over to Hikari, who glared in return.

"No." Hikari answered bluntly as she rested her chin on her palm, feeling bored and alerted at the same time. The brunette had to keep an eye out for the Organization's sadistic women. Even though she was only a bunch of data from the Grid, she was still dangerous to be around with, even Axel or Lea wouldn't mess with her. "Are we done here? I'm booooored." She said.

"How about we kick it up a notch? I'm sure you're good at dodging my _every_ knifes." Larxene warns as Hikari stood up from her desk and nodded.

"With pleasure… I've been meaning to eliminate you for good."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Larxene is here!**

**Anyway, special thanks to: RANDOM FOX GRRL, Transformeranimefan, and Kakashiluckyblackcat for adding this story to their favs!**

**reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames... ^^**

**R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Twisting Events

**A/N: So sorry for the late update… Some things came up and you know… Friendship problems…**

Tina135790: **Thank you ^^**

AutobotSoShi: **She is!**

KhAndTwilgihtFan15: **Yeah… She's back…**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: **It's on alright XD**

Fanreader500: **Thank you ^^**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Total Nightmare! And no… I watched one episode thought…**

Prisonkeeper: **Thanks!**

**Hikari © me**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Edit: I changed Larxene's name to Larxene Duodecim NOT Larxene Duodenum (It's one of our intestines) *sweat dropped***

* * *

Chapter 9

Twisting Events

* * *

"Mrs. Long! Mrs. Long! Have you seen Hikari?" Sora asked or more likely, shouted to the Mandarin teacher.

Sora has first arrived at Jasper's High School with his guardian, Jazz. The silver-colored Pontiac Solstice speeded down the highway and the empty streets just to get to school in less than fifteen minutes, for the sake of Sora's little sister. The brunette wouldn't sit still and every time Jazz stops at a stoplight, the keyblade wielder was frustrated and was more frustrated when an old woman walked across the street slowly, _very _slowly.

Mrs. Long shook her head and placed a finger on her shin. "Ah! I think she's with the new P.E teacher, Coach Duodecim. I saw them both getting out from class, but I don't know where they both are going… Ms. Knight and Ms. Duodecim looked in a bit of a hurry…" She said with small frown. "Why do you ask?" She asked the spiky brunette.

"Ah," Sora scratched the back of his head. "Nothing… I was just looking for her… She didn't tell me that she was going _with_ Coach Duodecim." He lowly growled and his expression darkened, but Mrs. Long didn't notice.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that lit up the whole hall way, followed by a loud crash made by the dark clouds up above the sky. Sora's eyes widened in surprised. The last time he seen a lightning that bright and a thunder that loud was the latest battle he, Riku, and Hikari fought with that witch from the Organization. The three keyblade wielders had to block their ears using Aero just to block the thunder sounds and used dark visors to see in the bright flashes. It was literally a _shocking_ battle with the witch.

Mrs. Long let out a gasp of surprised as she heard the loud thunder. The Chinese woman placed a hand over her chest and stared out the window. "Oh… There's going to be a big thunderstorm coming…" She whispered and turned towards the brunette, who kept on staring out the window. She smiled and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I think you better head home right away, Mr. Knight. Your sister might already be at home." She smiled.

"Uh… Right… Good afternoon, Mrs. Long. And thank you!" Sora shouted as he ran outside the school.

At the school's front yard, Sora saw Riku running towards him with two holoforms following from behind. The brunette panted as he reached the silver-haired teen. Another flash and loud thunder was heard once more, alerting the two Autobots and Riku. The two Cybertronians never seen a lightning that bright and heard a thunder that sounded so loud and frightened.

"Whoa! Tat' was s'ome loud thunder!" Jazz complained as he uncovered his holoform's ears.

"I agreed…" Ironhide nodded his head in agreement.

"That lightning and thunder…" Riku mumbled to himself as he turned his head towards the darkest area. The silver-haired keyblade wielder turned his head sharply towards the exhausted brunette, who nodded his head tiredly. "Impossible… How could a data program be so… real?" He questioned.

"I don't know… But seeing and hearing those with our own eyes and ear. It seemed real enough to be reality. I guess that even if she's just a bunch of data from the Grid, she's pretty much real, alive, and walking." Sora said as he stood up straight with his brown eyebrows furrowed down. His gaze turned to where the storm is located, a site near the edge of town around five miles from the school.

"Have any idea where to look first?" Riku asked.

"Yup…" Sora nodded his head. "That place…" he pointed his finger to the edge of town.

* * *

"Give up?!" A pale blonde yelled to a certain brunette.

"Never, you witch!" The brunette yelled to the blonde. The brunette is also known as the fourth youngest Keyblade Master, Hikari. She was declared as the fourth because Ventus is the first, Riku is the second to finish his task, and Sora is the second to finish his Mark of Mastery Exam. The brunette didn't mind being fourth, but when the topic is brought to the Organization and she was teased being the second 'Vexen' because of her being the fourth. The thought of the Organization made her blood boil in anger. "Why don't you just go back to Grid's Prison? You won't last long in here anyway! Better off to disappear at the data world than the real world, right you witch?!" Hikari yelled and dodge rolled away from a lightning.

Larxene let out an evil laugh. "Really? It's much better to die at the data world than the real world? That's the stupidest thing you've ever said Xikari!" she slapped her knee and laughed.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows down as she glared at the nymph. "Xikari doesn't appreciate you calling her stupid, Larxene… I'm warning you to just go back to your little prison and STOP bothering the peace in the other worlds!" She crossed her arms with a frown.

"And I'm warning you to just stay still so I can kill you!" Larxene drew out her kunais and threw the sharp knifes to where Hikari was standing. The brunette quickly ducked down and dodged roll to her left, to avoid getting stabbed by the electric knifes. "Stay still, you brat!" Number XII yelled angrily as she threw one last knife.

Hikari gave a big teasing grin as the Organization member didn't throw anymore knifes. "Hah! Running out of knife Larxene? I knew that your powers are limited!" the keyblade wielder mocked as she snickered.

"As if," Larxene said and drew a handful of kunais from somewhere, making Hikari slouch her shoulders down in surprise. The keyblade wielder quickly started to duck down, run, and dodge every electricified knifes that were thrown to her. "You look a little pale… Let me TAN you!" The nymph shouted as multiple lightning struck down to the ground, almost frying the keyblade wielder to dust.

"Oofft!" Hikari let out as she fell on her bottom after a lightning struck down near her. "HEY! Watch were you pointing that lightning of yours'! You could've hurt me!" She raised her fist up while yelling at Larxene.

Larxene snorted. "Still trying to make up excuses to save your own butt? How pathetic… You aren't worthy enough to be a keyblade master! You're not even smart enough to dodge my knife!" She mocked.

Hikari placed a hand over her chest, pretending to look hurt. "Ouch! That hurt! For your information, I am smart enough to defeat your big butt!" She summoned her keyblade and stood in a fighting stance.

"That's it! Let's get this show on the road!" Larxene grinned evilly as electricity began to form around her, draining the power from the city behind the two girls. Hikari glanced over to the town and saw the lights were blinking on and off as the electricity around Larxene became more and more powerful. The keyblade wielder was preparing for a shocking blow from the data Nobody. She was planning to throw the electricity back to the women like beat fire with fire, or in this case, beat electricity with electricity! As soon as she releases the power of electricity, a loud engine roar could be heard.

Hikari turned around and saw a certain cherry red Lamborghini driving at a fast speed, heading towards her. "Sideswipe?! What the heck are you—never mind! Don't come and closer!" The red Lamborghini didn't listen, the red mech kept on driving at top speed. "I MEAN IT SIDES! STAY OUT OF THIS!" The keyblade wielder yelled, getting panicked as the electricity and Sideswipe was getting closer at the same time.

Sideswipe began to transform as he ran towards the keyblade wielder. Hikari quickly changed the direction of her keyblade to Sideswipe and cast an invisible shield around the mech's body, to at least hold a shot of the power. Sideswipe swiftly scooped up the brunette as he got hit by the electricity, even though he was hit, he didn't feel much pain, only a slight sting to his armor. The mech transformed back into his Lamborghini form and Hikari was lying on her back on his hood, looking at the fried ground. The smell of burned dirt and grass filled the air. Sniffing the air, the keyblade wielder stared up at the dark and gloomy sky. It was going to rain and she hated the rain, but it would be a plus side too. The Savage Nymph wouldn't be able to use her lightning magic because it would destroy not only the keyblade wielder and Sideswipe, but also herself.

The female keyblade wielder's attention was turned to the Cybertornian, who gave a low engine growl. "Hey Sides… Are you okay? Did that electricity shock you to hard?" She asked worriedly as she patted the red Lamborghini's hood.

"Y-Yeah…" Sideswipe began. "I'm fine. It kinda feels… tingly. I think Sunny felt that too…" He answered as his headlights turned on and the rain started to pour down, drowning the grass with puddles.

"Good…" Hikari sighed in relief while she pulled her hood up. "I thought you were badly injured or something…" the keyblade wielder pushed herself up from the Lamborghini's hood to face the Nobody, standing a few feet from them. "Stay away from her as far as possible… All I know is that you will get shoo by her knifes if you don't be careful enough…" She whispered.

"I… can't pick her signature up with my motion sensors… How's that even possible?" Sideswipe asked shockingly.

"She's data… She has no blood. Only data forms. Remember, watch her every move." Hikari warned as she narrowed her keyblade.

"With my keen optics… She won't even make a move that I couldn't catch." Sideswipe said.

"Okay… Good luck." Hikari said as she took a deep breath, charging towards the Nobody with Sideswipe watching their every move. The sound of the keyblade clashing with the small knifes was heard from Sideswipe's audio receptors. The mech saw the two girls fought with all their might, but the blonde one seemed to be toying with his charge. He revved his engine furiously and sprayed mud as he accelerated. He burned rubber to the damp ground and almost ran both Hikari and Larxene off the battle field. The Nobody quickly jumped away while Hikari dodge rolled away to a puddle.

"Oi! Watch where you're going! You could've killed me Sides!" Hikari yelled furiously as she raised her fist up at the red Lamborghini.

"Sorry," Sideswipe apologized as he did a U-turn and stopped beside Hikari. "The ground was slippery… and I slipped…" he said sounding sheepish.

"You little—," Hikari was stopped by a flying knife going between her and Sideswipe. "SPLIT UP!" She yelled out loud.

Sideswipe obeyed and sprayed mud once more, but this time, Hikari was the one who got sprayed. "SIDES!" She yelled.

"Sorry," Sideswipe apologized again.

"Hah!" Larxene snorted. "Do you possible think that you can defeat me with those little mud tricks of yours'?" She asked with an evil smirk.

Hikari glance over at Sideswipe and smirked. "Mud her." She said pointing her keyblade towards Larxene.

"You got it," Sideswipe replied and he sprayed mud over towards Larxene. The Nobody just closed her eyes as she got splashed with mud. "You know… Dirt looks good on you non-human being." He said.

"Nice one," Hikari grinned and stood back into a fighting stance. "Alright then… Let's end this!" She said while running.

Larxene wiped the mud off her face and a visible vein popped on her pale forehead. She glared deeply and snarled at the running keyblade wielder. The Nobody grabbed her kunai and stood in a fighting stance as Hikari was only a feet away from her. Their weapon clashed and Larxene pushed herself away as another keyblade wielder slashed his keyblade at Larxene, but she dodged him.

"Sora?!" Hikari yelled in surprise.

"Hi'ya! Need some help?" Sora questioned.

"Ah… I was about to finish her off with my awesomeness." Hikari grinned as she swung her keyblade over her shoulder.

Sora snickered and slapped the back of Hikari's head. "Get real, Tomboy. Dream on, I'm going to finish her off with _my_ awesomeness!" he grinned.

"Right, right," Hikari waved her brother off. "My Dream Eater will destroy you Larxene! Isn't that right Golden Bark?" the brunette called out to her Spirit. The Golden Retriever barked happily as he appeared beside his owner.

Sora rolled his eyes and summoned Wonder Meow to his side.

The two keyblade wielders soon were surrounded by Nightmares, but a large foot stomp on the Nightmare. The brother-sister keyblade wielder followed up the foot and saw Jazz grinning down at them. The red Lamborghini soon joined in the stomping battle between Cybertronians and Nightmares. Jazz motioned his helm for Sora and Hikari to go and take care of the odd human. The two brunettes nodded their heads and they were off to take care of Larxene.

Sora swung his keyblade towards Larxene's head while Hikari swung her keyblade towards Larxene's leg. The Nobody jumped and went through the gap between the two keyblades. The two brunettes' eyes widened in shock, but that didn't stop them from hitting the blonde woman. Sora drew back his keyblade and swung his keyblade at Larxene, who blocked it with her knifes. Hikari swing her keyblade towards Larxene once more. The Nymph pushed Sora away and kicked Hikari right on her stomach, throwing her back across the muddy field. Sora took a quick glance to his sister before turning towards Larxene only to catch her throwing her knife at him. He blocked it with his keyblade on time and the knife bounced from his keyblade to the soggy ground.

"Ugh…" Hikari groaned as she rubbed her head. "Dang you Larxene! This was Miko's jacket! She's going to kill me when she found out that I ripped her sleeve!" She yelled frantically. "You gotta pay for this! And I mean it literally!" She yelled once more.

Sora was pushed back by Larxene as she kicked him in the guts with her pointy shoe. The spiky brunette flinched in pain and bends down. He shielded his face as Larxene's shoe was seen going towards his face. The spiky brunette was thrown back to his guardian, Jazz. The silver mech caught his charge with ease.

"'Ya 'kay there lil' man?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah… I'm okay… only sore…" Sora mumbled as he groaned in pain while rubbing his arm.

A sinister laugh was heard through the air. They all looked up to see Larxene up at the cliff side. The blonde woman stared down at Sora and Hikari with revengeful looks. The two brunettes gritted their teeth as they tightly gripped on their keyblades.

"I'll show her…" Hikari mumbled to herself as she ran towards the cliff.

"No! Wait! Hikari!" Sideswipe tried to stop the brunette, but he was too late as a bunch of Nightmares shows up on his path.

"Do you really think you air-headed fools can stop me?" Larxene questioned with a laugh. She glared down at the three beings, but mostly Sora. There were a few more metal beings that appeared out of nowhere and transformed like the other two beings with Sora. The Nobody doesn't even know when Hikari sneaked up behind her. Larxene narrowed her eyes as Hikari swung her keyblade at her. The blonde woman caught the brunette's wrist, dropping her keyblade down the cliff. "Is this one of your stupid plans? Hah! It's pathetic!" Larxene snorted.

Hikari struggled to break free from Larxene grip. She glared at the elder woman and raised her free fist, but before she could even land the hit to the woman. The woman made the first move. Larxene suddenly tightened the grip on Hikari's wrist, sending high electrical voltage to Hikari's body. The keyblade wielder tried to hold her scream, but failed as the high electricity kept on shocking her whole body. It was hurtful and embarrassing at the same time.

_'Defeated by an old witch made from data… Yeah… that was pathetic.' _Hikari thought before passing out.

"NO!" Sora shouted. "Hikari! Are you okay?! Hey!" He yelled out loud to the top of the cliff.

Larxene chuckled evilly, "You mean this thing?" She said as she pulled Hikari's unconscious body by her wrist. Sora and the Autobots gasped in shock. "Yeah… She's broken alright. Like a lifeless puppet. She's useless now." the Nobody threw her off the cliff.

"NO!"

A loud engine sound broke the tension in the air. A yellow Lamborghini accelerated towards the falling brunette. He transformed while running towards the fallen girl and caught her swiftly in his servos, transforming back as soon as possible. He put his gear in reverse and backed away towards where the group was standing. Quickly, Sora pulled out his sister from the yellow Cybertornian's cab and held her protectively.

"Hah! You should've just let her go splat! It would be wonderful to see a Xikari Pancake!" Larxene laughed.

"You got to pay for that." A dark voice said from behind Larxene.

Larxene turned around and saw a certain silver-haired keyblade wielder. The silver-haired teen had a dark look in his eyes, so full of anger, hatred, and evil.

"Hmm? Oh it's you… What do you want, you little brat? Coming towards me when your creator is dead? Hmm, Repliku?" Larxene spat.

'Repliku' glared at Larxene. "I'm not 'Repliku'. I'm the real deal." Repliku or Riku said darkly, glaring at Larxene. "And you're gotta pay for what you've done to my friend." He continued.

"You're just a weak little Light midget! How can you possible defeat me?" Larxene asked arrogantly.

Riku glanced over to his keyblade and raised it up. "With these new powers… I'm sure that I could defeat you in one swing." He said with a smirk.

"That's—," Before Larxene could ever finish her sentence, a keyblade went through her data form. "Impossible!" She yelled as he body began to disappear back into the data world.

Riku took a step forward. "Serves you right… With the powers Megatron gave me… I'll defeat every one of threats in this world in just one day." he said.

"Falling for the Darkness again… How pitiful." Larxene said before she disappeared completely.

Riku let out an annoyed 'tsk'.

"Riku!" A loud yet friendly voice shouted to him. Riku glanced down from the cliff and saw Sora waving both of his hands in the air happily with a huge grin. The silver-haired keyblade wielder stared blankly at the brunette. "Riku! Come down here! We need to get Hikari back to Ratchet! She needs medical attention! PRONTO!" Sora continued.

Riku stood up and walked away from the cliff side and after ten minutes, the silver-haired teen never returned. Sora dropped his grin and frowned as he looked down to the puddle. His reflection showed sadness. History was going to repeat itself, all because of power.

"Where has that youngling gone to now?" Ironhide grunted, feeling annoyed that he had to stay out in the heavy rain to wait for Riku. "My cannons are going to rust." He grumbles.

"He isn't coming back…" Sora sighed.

"Pardon?" Optimus bends down.

"Riku isn't coming back…" Sora repeated, a bit louder this time.

"What da 'ya mean lil' man?" Jazz questioned.

Sora waved his guardian off, "Trust me… He won't come back to us for awhile, believe me… Can you? Can you please call in Ratchet to send a Ground Bridge? It's freezing here and I want my sister to be safe…" The keyblade wielder said sadly.

The mechs exchanged glances to each other before nodding.

"Ratchet, send us a ground bridge at these coordinates and prepare sick bay." Optimus comm. linked the medic.

A green portal was made in front of their eyes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the ground bridge first with Hikari in Sunstreaker's servos. Next was Ironhide and the last three were Sora, Optimus, and Jazz. Optimus bends down and offered a ride to Sora, who gladly took it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with, who that woman was." Optimus said.

Sora sighed, "I know…"

* * *

**A/N: The twist is coming! What will happen next?**

**special thanks to tina135790 and TheGhost129 for adding this story to their favs and alerts!**

**Review are very appreciated, and please no flames!**

**R&R Please !**


	14. Chapter 14: Red Eyes

**A/N: wow... It's been so long since I last updated... So sorry!**

bladewolfzic: **Thank you!**

Angel3055: **Thank you so much! I haven't played Coded yet...**

KH-Hardcorefan4483: **Yeah! Go Sora! Ya can save Riku!**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **He's at the Nemesis! Go get 'im!**

TheGhost: **^^ and oh no!**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: **thank you! Hmm, on,y her. Because she made a deal with CLU and as for the others... They are separated. Each of them are locked in a different level and the nearest level is Larxene. So that caused only her to be free.**

tina135790: **thank you! You're welcome!**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 14

Red Eyes

* * *

"By the Allspark, what happened to her?!" Ratchet, the medic, screamed.

Sideswipe came out from the ground bridge first with Hikari in his large servo. He and his twin were the first Autobots who entered and exited the ground bridge. Both twins were feeling anxious about their charge's condition. Being shocked by high voltage electricity was not fun at all, except for Cybertronian because it felt like a tingly feeling, but when it comes to more than ten thousand volt, they will get shocked. The twins never knew that someone could even create such power from nowhere and shocked their charge right to unconsciousness. The red and yellow mech were somewhat pleased to see that wicked woman to be terminated by Riku, the mysterious boy.

"Got shocked by a wicked femme," Sideswipe said as he placed Hikari in the hands of Jack.

"Ouch…" Miko scrunched her face in an 'ouch' expression. "How come her hair's not frizzy?" The Japanese girl asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Miko..." Bulkhead face palmed at his charge.

Raf stared up at Miko, "Now's not really the time to ask that question, Miko…" The brunette pushed his glasses up.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, **He's right Miko**. The yellow scout turns his helm towards the medic. **You can deal with this situation, right Ratchet? Hikari is going to be okay, right?** He asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "I'm not sure… I'll do my best." He said as he activated his holoform. "Give her to me, Jack." His holoform said to Jack.

Jack only nodded as he carefully placed Hikari in Ratchet's holoform's hands. The black haired teen didn't even feel weight pressure as he lifted the brunette up. She was as light as a feather. He never expected a fourteen year old girl to be that light. Ratchet was right, she is malnourished. He glanced over to where Sora sat; he was sitting on Jazz's shoulder, looking really upset. Jack thought that the three teens were drinking a substance, Drop Me Not. The black haired teen nodded his head, understanding that the three keyblade wielders were all malnourished.

"Where's Riku?" Miko suddenly questioned, aloud.

Jack saw Sora cringe his shoulders. "Miko!" The eldest teen scolded. "Don't bring that topic up! Can you see that's such a sensitive topic to Sora?" He hissed quietly.

"No, no, Jack… It's cool." Sora forced a small smile on his lips. "Miko's right… I think it's time to tell the truth of who we really are." He said with his eyes closed.

Optimus took a step forward towards his TIC, "What do you mean by that Sora? You have been telling the truth this whole time. Our lie detectors haven't caught you three lying about anything and now you are saying that you have lied to us?" He asked in a wise voice.

"You have lie detectors?" Sora asked with his eyebrows raised. "Never mind… We did try to tell you the truth. You just didn't quite catch it just yet… What we told is the truth, but we left out the details…" he explained.

"Who exactly are you three?" Ironhide asked, his cannons rotating back into his large black servos.

Sora took a deep breath and opened his eyes, ready to tell the whole story. "We are the Keyblade Master, the Masters who protect the worlds from getting consumed by the Darkness. Our job is to protect the Princesses of Light and the all of the worlds out there. We kill Heartless, Nobodies, and Nightmares across the galaxy, traveling through time and space. But one day, when we were going to Agrabah, I crash landed the ship to here, World Earth, or more specific, World Jasper Nevada," he paused, seeing Miko's confused face.

"You crash landed here?" Miko asked and Sora nodded his head. "Are you three some kind of Aliens?" She asked excitedly.

The keyblade wielder gave out a laugh before saying, "No, no… We're not Aliens. We're just normal humans, who travel through the galaxy, saving worlds from harm." He said.

"How do you explain all of those tricks? The one where you heal my pedes, er foot." Arcee corrected herself.

"Ah… those are Magic. We keyblade wielders are given the powers by our Master to cast spells to protect ourselves when our keyblade can't be summoned. Mostly, Merlin the Wizard is the one who teaches us to use different kind of spells." Sora tapped his chin while looking up to the ceiling.

"Cool… Can you teach me to do a fire spell? I want to turn Vince's hair into a perm." Miko said, waving a pipe around her head.

"Magic doesn't work that way… We used it to protect, not for revenge." Sora said, making Miko slump her shoulders down in disappointment.

Sora coughed, gaining everybot and everyone's attention, except for Ratchet. The medic was doing his best to heal the wounded keyblade wielder, but he is listening to Sora's explanations. "Okay… back to the story, when we were going to Agrabah and I crash land the ship to here. Our ship was broken and we left it for awhile and then some dude with scars stole our ship, so we're pretty much stuck here at this world. That explains why we're here." He grinned.

"So… What's with Riku, lil' guy?" Jazz asked.

"Well… Like he said… He has a dark past, linked to us as well." Sora scratched the back of his head. "One day when we were going to travel across the horizon, a storm came by our island. Then, Riku suddenly acted so weird. He got this dark aura around him and I disappeared before I even could reach to him and Hikari. After I woke up in Traverse Town, the world where the survivors of the attack lives, I found out that I was 'the key'. Two large animals knocked me down and we became friends ever since." He smiled.

"Large animals?" Raf asked curiously.

"Yup, Donald Duck and Goofy," Sora nodded his head.

"Wait… You're friends with cartoons? Or are they just your imaginations." Jack held up his hand, pausing Sora from his explanations.

"I don't know what cartoons are, but they're not my imaginations. Anyway, then when I found Riku… he was different. Not Riku anymore, he was like being controlled." Sora sighed. "He was controlled by none other than Ansem the Darkness and Maleficent, the evil Dragon Queen."

"Oh wow… So Disney Characters do exist…" Miko said with an amused look.

"Wha—?" Sora tilted his head.

"Never mind her… Continue please." Jack said as he glared at Miko, who shrugged in reply.

"Okay… It was too late when we came to rescue him. Darkness got into his head a little too much, controlling him and soon after, he became Ansem himself. Since then, that little bit of Ansem lies inside of him. Just add a little Darkness and Boom! It'll trigger that hidden Dark side of Riku." Sora explained.

Optimus nodded, "What do we have to do to turn him back?" he asked, leaning forward.

Sora glanced up. "Nothing… There is nothing we can do… unless…"

"'Unless'?" Ironhide cut in.

"Unless… We have to snap him back into his sense. Make him remember who he really is." Sora said, a bit determined.

Optimus stood back to his full height, glancing over to his comrades. He knew what he have to do.

* * *

Riku groaned as he slowly opened his emerald eyes. He was rubbing his head to relive the pain because of the head struck he got around a few hours ago. Slowly, he sat up flinching when his ungloved hand touches something cold, the metal floor to be exact. Wait—metal? Since when did he arrive at the Autobots' base? All he remembered was chasing after Hikari and after that… nothing, completely blank in his memories.

His emerald eyes widened in shock as he scanned the room. It wasn't a room, it was a _prison _cell. The silver haired teen quickly stood up and ran towards the bars. He screamed in pain as he held the bars. Electricity shot through his whole body, shocking him to fall back on the cold metal floor. The fallen keyblade wielder groaned in pain as he still feel the shocking feeling through his whole body while trying to get back up to his feet.

A keyblade appeared in his right hand. He shakily stood up, panting. The keyblade was held tightly in his hand as he narrowed it to the bars. Running to the bars once more, he swung his keyblade, landing a hit at the glowing bars. He screamed in pain once more as the keyblade hit the bars, electricity electrified him again. But that didn't stop him from trying to get out of the prison cell. He tried, and tried, and tried, but failed.

"What the heck is going on here?" Riku panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his yellow wristband. He got up to his feet and tried to hit the bars again, he wasn't giving up that easily. He went back down after he landed a hit to the bars. This keyblade wielder just doesn't know how to quit. "Dang… Sora! Hikari! Are you two here too? Hey! Ironhide?! Where are you guys?!" He screamed loudly.

"Ah… I see that you have awaken," A static voice said, with a hint of evil in his voice. Riku narrowed his eyes as he saw the metal door slide open. His emerald eyes turned into glares as he saw who the Decepticon was. "Welcome to our base, boy." Starscream, the coward Decepticon, smirked.

Riku growled. "I don't feel welcomed." He spat.

Starscream narrowed his crimson optics at the silver haired human boy. "Watch your language, boy. If you want to survive, you will have to stop acting like a foolish little human." He warned.

"What? '_Survive_'? Huh," Riku crossed his arms. "Who says that I'm going to stay here? Once I find a way out, I'm out of here for good." He said calmly, glaring at the Decepticon in front of him.

"Do you really have that courage to show up back into civilization?" Starscream questioned.

"What—what the heck are you talking about, you coward?" Riku uncrossed his arms and stared up at the seeker curiously.

Starscream smirked. "Oh how could you forgotten? You are the one who killed that human female." Riku tensed. He didn't kill Miko… or Hikari? Right? "What was her name? Oh yes, Larxene." The silver haired teen sighed deeply in relief.

"Oh her? Good…" Riku said with a smirk, but his smirk was turned into a frown. He didn't actually kill Larxene. All he remembered was chasing after Hikari and then nothing else. That was all he remembered. So who did kill Larxene? The keyblade wielder decided to act like he was the actual killer. "What do I care about a Nobody like her? She's too much trouble for the world." He said coolly.

"And then you left." Starscream continued looking at his claws.

Riku tensed. "I… left?" He whispered to himself. "You're the one who kidnapped me, you 'Con!" He yelled furiously, behind the bars.

"But I didn't… You came here… by yourself." Starscream smirked evilly.

"By… myself? _Myself_? Why would I _come_ here willingly?" Riku retorted sarcastically.

Starscream smirked. "Why don't you come out of there Riku?" He said.

Riku furrowed his eyebrows down as a figure came out of the shadows. His eyes widened in shock. The figure that stood before him was… himself; he cannot believe what his eyes were seeing. There was another Riku in front of him! He's sure that he didn't cloned himself or even use the Duplication Spell. Who or _what _is this kid?

"Riku… meet _Riku_." Starscream introduced sinisterly.

"Impossible... you…," Riku took a step back. The fake Riku opened his eyes and it wasn't emerald like the real one has. It was pure crimson red. The real keyblade wielder scowled as his hands curled into a tight fist. "Red-Eyes… I should've known… How did you revive him?" He asked the seeker.

"Simple," Starscream began. "—with help from your dead enemy," He smirked evilly.

"That's… impossible… How could Larxene even," Riku sighed deeply and he remembered something. "Of course… This is the hidden world in the Realm of Sleep, but Heartless are here too… even Nightmares and Spirits can appear here… What kind of world is Jasper, Nevada anyway?" He mumbles to himself.

Starscream turn his helm to Riku after hearing a little what the prisoner said. "What are you mumbling about, boy?" He leaned forward.

"None of your business," Riku snapped.

Starscream snarled and leaned back to his full height, servos crossed behind him. "Very well… Come _Riku_… We shall discuss our plans to capture the rest of the… team." He turned around with Red-Eyes following from behind him.

Riku glared dagger at the seeker's back. After the door hissed shut, the keyblade wielder exhaled a deep breath of frustration. He walked to the wall of the prison cell and leaned his back against it, sliding down with his hands holding his head. His fingers curled up into a fist in his hand. The keyblade wielder was stressed. He can't get out of the prison cell, there was a fake _Riku_ running around the world pretending to be _him_, he was back at the Decepticons' base, and he knew that the Decepticons' plans were to capture his friends and he can't do anything to stop it.

He stared down at his shoes and didn't bother to stare up to see his only companion in the prison cell, Bat Bat, his Spirit.

Riku lifted his head up as he heard squeaking noises. His emerald eyes widened as he saw his Spirit was flying around him, landing on his shoulder.

"Bat Bat… Thank goodness you're here…" Riku chuckled. "At least you're here to accompany me…" He sighed and close his eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Three keyblade wielders stood before the legendary keyblade master. They were summoned back to the Mysterious Tower by the legendary keyblade master, Master Yen Sid. The three keyblade wielders have to cut short their reunion with their friends back at Destiny Islands because they received an important letter from the King, saying that they should go to the Mysterious Tower immediately. The three Master's are Sora, Riku, and Hikari, the two heroes and heroine of Light._

"_So what are we here for?" Sora asked bluntly as he crossed his hands behind his head and Riku smacked the back of Sora's head for his bluntness. _

_Master Yen Sid chuckled, "I have summoned the three of you here because the worlds are in danger once more." He didn't get to continue because the other brunette cut him off._

"_What?! I thought we've defeated the Darkness! How could the worlds are in trouble again?!" Hikari yelled frantically, but got smacked behind her head by Riku. _

_The silver haired teen or Riku cupped both each of his hands on Sora's and Hikari's mouths, preventing them from ranting. "I'm sorry about these two… Continue please, Master Yen Sid." He glared at the two brunettes._

_Master Yen Sid nodded, "Yes… I need you three to close the keyhole of these worlds. I believe those worlds are the most recent ones that has been attacked by Heartless." He said, handing Riku a piece of paper._

"_Neverland—great! I can ask for more Pixie Dust!" Hikari cheered happily. The other thing she loved than the keyblade is flying._

"_Oh man… we have to go back to Wonderland? I don't like that place very much…" Sora pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_Riku smacked both Sora's and Hikari's head. "Quit acting like a kid and grow up!" He scolded like a mother._

"_Yes, mom…" Sora and Hikari said lazily in unison._

_The old, yet wise master chuckled. "King Mickey and I wanted to make sure those world does not get consumed by the Darkness." He said with a straight face._

"_When do we leave?" Riku questioned._

"_As soon as possible," _

"_Right!" The three keyblade wielders or Masters saluted._

_This was the beginning of their new adventure._

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit short... But I think the next one will be longer ^^ I hope...**

**anyways, special thanks to bladewolfzic and Angel3055 for adding this story to their favs!**

**and special thanks to Angel3055 for adding this story her alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Doppelgangers

**A/N:**** bladewolfzic gave some ideas into this chap^^ so thank you very much :D**

AllSpark Princess:** It's possible ^^**

KaleStarhorn:

HiddenHero220:** I am too...**

KhAndTwilightFan15:** XD**

TheGhost129:** ^^ thank you!**

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Red-Eyes is an enemy from KH:DDD and thank you!**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Transformers Prime © Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter 15

Doppelgangers

* * *

Megatron walked towards the brig where one keyblade wielder was being held as a hostage. He was lucky that the keyblade wielder he caught is one of the strongest keyblade wielders there is. The leader of the Decepticons almost felt bad for killing off that blonde headed Nobody, but note the almost. Larxene has helped the Decepticons to capture Riku and create 'Red-Eyes' or Riku's clone. The large silver mech doesn't care about that Nobody. In fact, she wanted his next prisoner to die. Now, he can't have that. The next prisoner has information he wanted and even Soundwave is interested in the 'Data-World'.

Finally, he arrived at the brig. A silver haired human lay on the cold metal floor, recharging. Starscream raised a metal ridge. The human was discolored, the colors of his clothes were different when he last seen him. From simple white, yellow, and black to random colors from the rainbow. The human boy was also silent. He was super noisy when he argued with him. How peculiar…

"Wake up, boy." Megatron ordered. Riku didn't respond. He only shifted to get into a better sleeping position. The Decepticon leader scowled at the keyblade wielder. He can't be ignored by an insolent boy! "Soundwave… deactivate the barrier." He commands.

Soundwave replied by taking a few steps forward to deactivate the Energon bars. The purple glowing bars disappeared as Soundwave pressed a few buttons. The Communication Officer stared blankly at the recharging boy. His scanners say that the boy is still breathing and a paranormal energy was surrounding the boy. It was illogical, but his own scanner was stating the truth. His scanners can't be wrong. It never was wrong.

"Wake up, boy!" Megatron ordered, a bit louder this time. Riku didn't reply or shift anymore. He completely ignored the Decepticons. "I said wake up!" Megatron slams his fist near Riku.

Squeak

Megatron leaned back, the human just… squeaked…

Suddenly, Riku transformed into a floating clown ghost or something. Squeaking a few more before disappearing into thin air, Megatron snarled as he turned to his second in command. Starscream stared in disbelief at the sight of the empty brig. He was sure the boy was inside the cell when he exited the brig area. There weren't even any reports about the boy escaping.

"Starscream! What is the meaning of this?!" Megatron demanded.

"I swear, my lord! The boy was in his cell!" Starscream defended, backing away from an angry Megatron.

Soundwave stared at the little scene as he stood where he was before. The Communication Officer was confused as well. Nothing can ever escape his optics, whenever in closed door or in a hidden room. He will know what is going on, except he can't exactly find where the Autobots are hiding. That was an expectation. He watched as Red-Eyes stepped up to the empty prison cell. The clone stared at the place where Jestabocky disguised himself as Riku. Red-Eyes glanced up and saw the air ventilation was opened. He narrowed his keyblade up to the ventilation system. Soundwave noticed Red-Eyes and turned to Megatron and Starscream.

"_The boy was in his cell!"_ The copied voice of Starscream got attention from the two Decepticons.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked with a snarl.

Soundwave pointed his finger to Red-Eyes and Red-Eyes pointed his keyblade up to the ventilation system. Megatron released Starscream out from his grip and checked the prison cell. A smirk appeared on his metal lips as he saw the opened ventilation system.

"Get the small Insecticons! Find that boy!" Megatron ordered.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku let out a small sigh as he took a break from escaping through the ventilation systems. He never knew Decepticons would be stupid enough to put a ventilation system in a prison cell. It has access to every room in the mother ship of the Decepticons. He can easily access the Decepticons' ground bridge and get back to the Autobots' base in no time! But he can't give away the base's location. Perhaps he should've sent himself back to Jasper, Nevada.

'_Dang… Where's that ground bridge room?_' Riku thought to himself, crawling through the ventilation system. He has passed a few rooms, like the computer room, the med bay, the throne room, and the maze halls. The keyblade wielder has send Bat Bat to scout the ventilation system first and he has to wait for Bat Bat to return before he could continue to crawl. Bat Bat returned and squeaked as quietly as he can to alert Riku that he has found the ground bridge room. "Nice work Bat Bat." He praised as he followed the Spirit.

A smirk appeared on Riku's lips as he finally found the empty ground bridge room. He kicked open the vents and jumped down to the floor, landing with a loud thud, echoing inside the spacious room. There was a pathway towards the machine, a very long pathway. He walked towards the machine, still feeling weary even though the room is completely empty. He was suddenly tackled to the floor, a loud clang was heard as he landed on the floor hard on his face first. He quickly twists around and kicked the attacker as hard as he can, sending the attacker back a few feet.

"Red-Eyes!" Riku exclaimed after the glowing red eyes came into his view. The real silver haired keyblade wielder stood back up to his feet, standing in a fighting stance as Red-Eyes copied his stance. "Out of my way!" He ordered.

"You are not passing through me, Impostor!" Red-Eyes mimicked Riku's voice and charged forward, aiming for Riku's head. Riku quickly dodge the fake keyblade and chart-wheeled away from Red-Eyes, closing the distance with the machine.

"Very well done, Riku," Starscream clapped his servos together. "Now… Get him!"

"As you wish, Lord Starscream." Red-Eyes said before attacking Riku.

Riku snorted as he dodge Red-Eyes' attacks. "'Lord Starscream'? Really Red-Eyes? If you're trying to be me, calling Screamer a 'Lord Starscream' is a total dead giveaway." He said.

Red-Eyed didn't retort back. Instead, he kept on attacking Riku who kept dodging his attacks. Finally, Riku stops dodging and kicked Red-Eyes right on the chin, sending him flying to slam into the metal wall, creating a huge Red-Eyes sized dent. Starscream turned to Red-Eyes before ordering the Decepticons to attack Riku.

"Sorry, pal… But I have to go. Catch you later." Riku saluted with two fingers as he smirked. He ran up to the machine while dodging plasma blast from the Decepticons. He didn't look back when he should, Red-Eyes quickly recovered he threw his keyblade at the machine creating static to break the ground bridge's location pointer. Riku covered his eyes as the ground bridge turned on its own, leading to somewhere in this world. Red-Eyes tackled Riku once more, but this time, they both went through the ground bridge. "Do you even know what you've done?!" Riku shouted before he disappeared into the ground bridge.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ratchet perked his helm up to the screen as there was beeping sounds. "Optimus! Riku's signal came back online! Uh wait… Isn't there only one Riku in existence?" The CMO asked confusedly.

"What? What does that mean, Ratch?" Miko placed a hand on her hip, looking up at the screen.

"It means there's two Riku. I don't know how, but there are two." Ratchet repeated. The red and white mech turned to Sora, along with the humans and the Autobots.

"Hey, don't look at me… I don't know too…" Sora shrugged.

Optimus nodded, "Ratchet, can you pinpoint Riku's location?" he asked.

"Give me a second, Prime." Ratchet said, typing in a few things. "There! Got him! He's at New Zealand." He said and activated the ground bride to a certain coordinates.

"Ironhide, Jazz, the twins, Sora and I will retrieve Riku back. At the mean time, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee will stay here with the children. Keep me posted on Hikari's recovery." Optimus ordered as he look over at Ratchet and then to the others. They all gave a nod. "Autobots, roll out!"

Jack watched Sora and the five Autobots leave the base with the ground bridge. He glanced over to Hikari, who was still unconscious. That must have been quite a shock with that lady, Coach Larxene was it? The sixteen year old boy gave a loud sigh before leaning over the railing, waiting for something to do, other than wait. He face palmed. Now he thinks like Miko. To tell the truth, Jack missed the Miko who always ran away whenever the Autobots leave and then he and Raf would come pick her up and the Decepticons found out their location and finally they ran away. Yep, he missed those days.

"Uh guys?" Raf piped in. "We're missing someone." He pointed out.

Jack, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee glanced around before groaning.

"Miko…" They all mumbled in unison.

"I'll go get her," Jack raised his hand up, walking down the stairs. "C'mon Bulkhead… Let's get your charge before she's captured by the Decepticons… again." he sighed. The black haired boy turned to Raf with a small smile. "You coming Raf?" he asked.

"Okay, c'mon Bee!" Raf exclaimed, running towards his guardian.

Ratchet rolled his optics before pulling the lever to activate the ground bridge. "I'm comm. linking Prime about this…" He muttered as Jack, Bulkhead, Raf, and Bumblebee enters the ground bridge. "I swear… How did that girl go through the ground bridge without us even noticing!" He shouted to himself.

Arcee smirked, "And it looks like she affected Jack and Raf too." she said.

"Ugh, one Miko is enough in this base." Ratchet vented before his optics went back to the screens, keeping Optimus inform with Riku's whereabouts. His optics trailed back to Hikari, who was sleeping on the human couch. The brunette was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden, her eyebrows knitted together and she was sweating, complaining about some darkness coming towards Sora. "Arcee! Quick! Activate your Holoform now! Help me hold her down!"

Arcee quickly followed Ratchet's order and held Hikari's shoulder down. The brunette jolt up, eyes shot open. Quickly, Arcee held both of Hikari's shoulder tightly, shaking the brunette out from her dream.

"Kid! Is okay… Nothing will harm you. You're safe." Arcee soothed. A soft smile appeared when Hikari turn to her. The keyblade wielder ran her fingers through her short brown hair while panting before wiping her tears away. Arcee pulled the girl into a short hug, patting her back, before pulling apart. "Shhhhssshh… It was all just a bad image… what you have imagine in your dream didn't really happen in reality… it's just your imagination." She smiled.

"No Arcee… You're wrong…" Hikari sighed, calming down. Arcee and Ratchet looked at each other before staring back at the keyblade wielder. "I dreamed about the past… the war… it was… terrifying."

"What war?" Ratchet asked. "Earthlings proclaimed war against each other as well." He continued.

"Ratchet!" Arcee hissed in a low voice.

Hikari shook her head. "The war that never should have happened… but it happened anyway. The Keyblade War." She sighed, leaning against the couch.

"Keyblade War?" Ratchet and Arcee asked in unison.

Hikari nodded her head. "It happened a few months ago. I thought that… I almost lost everything, including my heart…" A small smile appeared. "But Sora helped me… He was the one who saved everyone, every world…" she chuckled.

Arcee smiled, "But that war is over… You don't need to worry anymore." She placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

Ratchet deactivated his holoform and smirked. "She's right."

"Thanks guys." Hikari grinned. "Now… can I go and help Sora get Riku back?" She asked with a small nervous smile.

"Absolutely not! You've just waken up! I am not letting you go out on the battlefield!" Ratchet declined, his arms crossed over his chest plates.

Hikari slump her shoulders down. "C'mon Ratchet! I'll take Arcee with me. I know that she'll protect me! Please?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Ratchet gave in with a heavy vent. "But stick with Arcee." He said as he activated the ground bridge.

"Thanks Ratch," Hikari gave a grin before Arcee's holoform disappeared and her bi-pedal mode changing into her alt-mode. The brunette literally jumped to Arcee. Luckily, she was on target or it would've hurt. "Let's kick some Decepticon butt!" she cheered gripping on the handles.

"_You got it,"_ Arcee replied revving her engine loudly before speeding down to the ground bridge portal.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Sparklings…" he mumbled.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where do you think Riku is, Arcee?" Hikari asked, trying to focus her vision on the road. The wind was hitting her face and her bangs weren't helping either. They have been driving down the road on country side of New Zealand. The peaceful land of the country side was a magnificent view. The grape fields, the grassy fields, and the forests. It would be a great place to be, if they weren't in this kind of situation. The brunette spitted out the stands of hair that's caught in her mouth. "New Zealand seems big." she said.

"_Ratchet said that his computers caught Riku's signals near the forest. We'll be arriving at our destination in four Earth minutes."_ Arcee exclaimed, her engine roared loudly as she speeded across the quiet village. Her scanners suddenly got another signature and it wasn't an Autobot. Why of all Decepticons it has to be that _femme_? She rather faced those Vehicons than _her_. _"Hang on tight, kid. I have a helicopter to lose."_ Arcee warns before speeding off.

"Heli-what? Whoa! Arcee!" Hikari whined as she gripped on the handle tighter.

"_Just hang on!"_ Arcee yelled. _"It's Airachnid."_ She hissed out.

"Airachnid? The creepy spider lady?" Hikari asked and Arcee answered with a rev. "Okay then… Let's see what she got!" She shouted as she summoned her keyblade on her right hand while her left hand gripped on the handle a little bit tighter.

Arcee smirked in her alt-mode as she speeded towards the forest. The blue femme transformed after letting Hikari off first. She motioned her servo for Hikari to hide behind the tree while she does the same. The female Autobot's servo turned to a small plasma cannon. The cannon hummed a soft tune as it light up to a baby blue color, prepared to fire. Arcee leaned her back against the tree as she scanned for any hovering helicopters. Hikari also leaned against the tree, copying Arcee's moves. The clueless keyblade wielder kept on staring at Arcee for orders.

Hikari glanced down to her foot as she felt something soft was rubbing against her leg. She crouched down as she finds a cute little deer. The brunette patted the small deer's head as it reacted to Hikari's hand. The small deer laid down as Hikari continue to scratch its head.

"Are you just the cutest thing!" Hikari whispered, smiling. "You look just like Bambi! Except smaller… where's your mommy, little deer? It's not save here. There's a dangerous creepy-spider-lady lurking around here somewhere. She'll eat 'ya alive!" she continued with a frantic tone.

"Yes… the Creepy-spider-lady will defiantly kill you and add your head to your collection." A soft humming tune of a cannon was heard from behind the keyblade wielder.

Quickly, Hikari swoop the deer off the ground and jumped up, using Flow Motion. She landed on a higher branch, higher than Airachnid at least. The brunette glance over to her left and saw Arcee was pinned to the tree by Airachnid's sticky white web. The keyblade wielder doesn't even want to know where _that _came from. The deer began to squirm in her arms at the sight of a giant evil predator was below them.

"Arcee! Are you okay?" Hikari shouted.

"I'm fine! Get out of here before she gets to you!" Arcee ordered as she squirmed to break free from the web.

"No way I'm leaving you behind!" Hikari shouted and jumped away when Airachnid squirted her web. She lands a few feet away from the Decepticon to set the wild animal free. She jumped away again to avoid getting stuck in the web. By using Flow Motion, she was already by Arcee's side, trying to pull off the web from Arcee. "Ugh! I forgot how sticky and unbreakable this web is!" Hikari shouted, pulling the sticky strings.

"It's no use, girl." Airachnid smirked, slowly getting closer to Arcee and Hikari. "What's this Arcee? Have you finally changed your partner? Whatever happens to Jack Darby?" she asked, evilly.

Arcee replied with a scowl.

"Partner…?" Hikari mumbled to herself before snapping her fingers. "Partners! That's it!" She exclaimed happily, jumping back a few steps.

Hikari used her D-link with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, allowing her to have red and yellow plasma guns. She narrowed the guns to either side of Arcee and pulled the trigger. Arcee flinched when she felt heat on either side of her arms, but that really did the trick to free her. Arcee quickly got out of the web and shot plasma at Airachnid. The blue femme lifted Hikari up with her servo as she continues to shoot Airachnid. She ran deeper into the forest where it would be harder for Airachnid to move around.

Arcee sets Hikari down, "Are you okay kid?" She asked.

"Yup, are you?" Hikari asked back, still feeling weary.

"I'm fine, thank you." Arcee vented as she scanned the area.

"What now?" Hikari asked at the blue femme.

Arcee smirked before turning to Hikari. "I scanned the area and look what I found by those bushes." She pointed to a shaking bush. Hikari stood in a fighting stance as Arcee placed a servo on her hip, smirking at the shaking bush. Finally the person hiding behind the bush comes out and a silver haired keyblade wielder was seen. "Hey there Riku." The blue femme greeted coolly.

"Hey Arcee," Riku greet as he summons away his keyblade. "Hi there Hikari," he was suddenly glomped by the brunette. He quickly spun her around at the sudden embrace. "Whoa! What's got into you?" He chuckled.

"I hate to admit it, but I miss you Riku!" Hikari shouted.

Arcee smiled at the little reunion. She pressed her audio receptor to send a message to the Autobots.

**_.:To everybot, this is Arcee. We have found Riku. He's with me right now.:._ **Arcee said.

**_.:But Arcee,:._** Bulkhead began. **_.:Riku's here with us too.:._**

**_.:What? That's impossible! He's standing right next to me.:._** Arcee complained.

**_.:We cannot confirm who the real Riku is yet. Meet us at these coordinate. Optimus Prime out.:._** Optimus ended the comm. link.

Arcee gave a weary look at Riku. Her scanner says that the boy is Riku.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Riku, you didn't really go to the dark side again right?" Hikari asked as she walks straight to the meeting point.

Riku chuckled and ruffs her hair. "Nope." He answered. When his eyes stared straight forward, he saw a reflection of him, but he wasn't looking at some glass, shiny metal, or any objects. It was the other 'Riku'. Riku scowled and summoned his keyblade as the other Riku did the same. The Autobots and the humans stared confusedly at two Riku(s).

"YOU!" Both Riku shouted at each other, narrowing their keyblades in a fighting stance.

"You're faking to be me!" they shouted in unison.

"Stop copying me!"

The humans blinked a few times as the Autobots began to run countless scans to figure out who the real Riku is. They both look alike!

"Sora! You can tell the difference!" The two Riku turned to the spiky brunette, who backed away.

"Hikari! You can tell us apart right?!" Riku turned to Hikari, who scratched the back of her head.

Which one is the real Riku?

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger… Finished this chapter with the help of Simple Plan's song, Jet Lag. It's a really catchy song… I played it for about twenty times…**

**Special thanks to:  
Crystal-Rose-Lover and DragonTamer01 for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Crystal-Rose-Lover and HiddenHero220 for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Anyway, as always, reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


End file.
